Could You Do It?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Romano is dying. He didn't want to believe it at first but after a trip to his personal doctor it's confirmed and he has no idea what to do. He knows it will hurt Feliciano and Antonio to know the truth but with eight months Romano wants to make it good and be pleasant but will Antonio, along with all the other Nations, find out before Romano goes?
1. Chapter 1

It'd started with a headache, a simple little one during the world meeting but it was enough it had made Romano put his head down. He remembered the smooth cool wood against his aching forehead and the warmth radiating from Spain's hand as it pressed to his back, how he had leaned to whisper in his ear his warm breath wafting against his ear asking if he was okay. Just like all the times before, however, now he had the same headache and his head pounded to a painful beat while every shouted above one another and the look Italy was giving him along with Spain harbored concern when he stood up the chair screech loud enough to make every voice stop.

"Romano..?" Italy asked his voice a whimper as his gold eyes opened to gaze at his twin who just forced a smile at his brother.

"I'm fine! My head's fucking killing me, I just need some air." Romano forced the cheer into his tone which was so unlike him that Spain glared at him for real.

"Romano." The simple use of Romano's name made him flinch along with the gazes of the other Nations on him but he just shook his head shoving his chair out of the way and walked to the door. "Romano!" Now Spain was getting up as his stare, the hottest among them all, burned into him along with the heavy footsteps.

"Just stay!" Romano snapped at him angrily, his temper running out with the throbbing in his head increase as pain flickered through his glaze along with something else. Pleading. "Antonio just...just stay."

"Fratello..."Italy whimpered the word as his eyes watery now, the gold shimmering and glistening like the element itself. Romano smiled with everything he could muster as his curl, high on his left side, crunched with distress.

"I'm fine! God, you don't have to worry!" Romano laughed bright but all of it, the smiles, the assurances, the laughter..fake. All so horribly fake. Romano scowled, he shouted, he swore, he screamed, he was rude, he was abrupt that's what he was known for. Sure he was sweet but on his own terms, this was all just fake and it made Spain clench his fist tight.

"Romano, I'd like to speak with you." Spain growled marching forward making Romano's eyes widen when his arm was roughly grabbed as Spain walked past dragging Romano from the room and their steps were loud and abrupt thumps as they walked out and when they reached the door which opened with a loud groan as if irritated by their anger, was slammed loud when they left. Romano could only take being dragged for so long before he ripped his arm away glaring at Spain who glared back unlike his cheerful behavior.

"Don't fucking drag me! Bastard! What the fuck am I? A child? Fuck no!" He finally snapped out at the Spaniard who just stared at him and Romano glared at Spain who just looked at him evenly, all happy glimmers or smiles strangely distant and gone.

"What is the matter with you? This is the fifth time you've said your head is hurting." Spain said the words sharp as blades that whizzed and sunk into Romano, who flinched, as Spain crossed his arms tight across his chest with all the look of an authority figure and Romano puffed his cheeks out in a pout as he stared back at the Spaniard who just looked at him. "Romano if something's wrong you need to tell me about it and if I can do any-"

"Sex."

The word was abrupt cutting off Spain who blinked looking all soft and sweet as his large emerald eyes met Romano's even, hard colored eyes burned into Spain. The color hazel but shifting to a soft green unlike the normal amber looking brown color. "Wh-What?" Spain finally got out when he stared at his lover, his little Romano, his Lovi, who just stared back at him with a little smirk pulling at those lips.

"I. Want. Sex. If you can do anything for me then have sex with me. Right now." Romano both explained and demanded as he smirked at Spain who blinked his innocent looking eyes until they shifted, seeming to morph into a more mature, older look that made shivers run down Romano's spine.

"That's what you want?" Spain finally asked his tone hard but there was desire lace there and Romano smiled despite his throbbing head and stepped forward throwing his arms around Spain's broad shoulders in an un-Romano like way as he smiled wider.

"Si." Romano nodded with determination when the Spaniard's lips crashed to his own drawing a low, little moan from his lips as he felt Spain grip his dark brown locks of hair tight in his large hands and he, in response, moved his own hands in Spain's own brown hair clutching them tight when his lips parted.

He breathed through his nose as his head pierced with pain but he just kept moving his lips, kept kissing his Spain, His Antonio. He shivered with pleasure at those soft lips moved across his own as he moaned quietly as he trembled gently pressing to the Spaniard as his cheeks flushed a deep red. He kept taking large breathes through his nose as he made out publicly with Spain but he could care less when the male nibbled on his lips, licking his bottom lip softly asking for entrance. Romano parted his lips whimpering low in his throat both from pleasure and pain as his hands gripped at those brown locks desperately.

His head was spinning crazily with the haze of lust but eh fog of pain, his vision seeming to spin and sway giving him a vertigo feeling when he opened them as he gasped at the lips and teeth attacking his Adam's Apple the minute their lips parted. He gasped thickly in hot loud pants, a small line of drool running from the corner of his mouth to his chin as he clung to Spain when he began to roughly suck on his Adam's Apple making the skin throb in a way that he knew would become a hickey in no time.

"T-Ti amo!" Romano gasped out making Spain freeze instantly then a bright, warm smile curved over the Spaniard's lips.

"Te amo." Spain replied within a heartbeat as he stared at the little Italian who blushed as bright as a tomato but a little smile curved over his lips a bit. The room was swaying and spinning making Romano dizzy but as he was pressed gently to the wall of the hallway with Spain's lips at his neck, his feet leaving the firm ground to anchor around Spain's hips as the pain reached it's crescendo making him cry out loudly with pain. "Romano!"

"I-I'm fine!" Romano gasped out to the Spaniard who had worry glinting in his face and eyes brightly. "I'm fine seriously!"

 _'I'm fine! I'm fine. I'm..fine. I...'m...fine...'_

* * *

Romano woke up with a loud gasp with a shiver, sweat glistening across his skin like a film as beads of sweat formed and ran down his skin as his eyes looked at the beige, water stained roof. The bed beneath him was firm but soft curving to his body which was also firm as well. His head didn't hurt anymore, barely a twinge of pain, he sat up with the bed squeaking loudly underneath his weight with the bed frame groaning loudly with his movements as he sat up his body stiff with the sleep he must've gotten as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand rubbing the sleep away as he got up out of the bed his muscles twitching an stiff as a board when he nearly screamed as he stretched, his muscles stretching out and moving under his skin with ease and small pops an cracks sounded when he stretched then arched his back.

He was wearing a baggy gray t-shirt with black sweat pants that were much to baggy for him as well and he rubbed his eyes hard and padded to the bedroom door opening it with a squeak and padded down the hall to the large stair case going down it quickly remembering it distinctly. He padded his way into the living room, the sweat drying rather quickly with his steps and he saw Spain lounging across the couch his eyes shut with his arm thrown over his forehead as he snored very lightly. Romano, with a devious smirk, walked over to the sleeping Nation and blew air onto his face then slapped his stomach hard making the Spaniard gasp jerking up grabbing his stomach with the painful hit but his green eyes landed on a snickering Romano and his irritation with the hit melted at seeing his lover's joy.

"You seem happy." Spain noted feeling stupid for doing so but Romano seemed genuinely happy or amused.

"Yupp. Smacking your sleeping ass is always fun." Romano snickered as he said the words when he squeaked as he was yanked onto the couch and cuddled with arms wrapping around him tightly with a cheek rubbing against the top of his head making him puff out his cheeks with annoying but the actions felt a little good.

"You're so cute! I'm glad to see you feeling better, Lovino." Spain cooed out making Romano blush about fifty billion shades of red an squirmed shoving at the Spaniard only achieving in making himself fall with a loud yelp and a heavy thud that made the floor groan gently and he scowled up at Spain who just laughed cheerfully.

"Bastard!" Romano snapped his eyes flashing with irritation but Spain just smiled at the irritated Italian who stood up brushing at himself though nothing was truly a mess or out of place, it was just a habit. He scowled harder when he met Spain's green orbs. "Stop looking at me, asshole!"

"You're acting like yourself~" Spain happily said while smiling bright at Romano who blushed anew and scowled hard enough for it to be a glare as he puffed his cheeks out again.

"Shut up! I'm going to make pasta and you get nothing!" Romano yelled with irritation, his tone thick with the emotion as he marched out of the room with Spain laughing happily and he just shook his head.

He walked into the kitchen sighing out softly as he walked to the stove opening the small cabinets beneath it and grabbed a pot then walked to the sink filling it with water watching it fill and then turned it off when it got half way full and pulled it out of the sink, a few droplets of water running down the shiny material as he placed it on the burner of the stove and turned the knob turning the burner on. He stared at his reflection in the water with dark eyes, his face grim as his lashes lowered and his lips pressed tighter together and he clutched at the sink. He had a deep, sinking feeling in his stomach that these headaches that have been on and off again weren't nothing, weren't as normal as he was playing it off, he had a feeling that he had something very bad going on with him.

"If I don't get better, I 'll go to the doctors. I'll go if I get worse," Romano whispered softly to himself as he stared at the water in the pot then looked out the window at the bright sunny day that was burning away slowly into a low, deep red sunset that stretched across the horizon. "Pretty."

"It is pretty, huh?" Romano squeaked again, embarrassingly, whipping his head around to glare at Spain who was leaning in the doorway staring at Romano not the window making the Italian blush hotly under the Spaniard's stare. "Very pretty."

"S-Shut up." Romano mumbled as his water came to a bubble on the stove and he grabbed the pasta in the container in the cabinet above the stove and began breaking the noodles only to drop then in and repeated the process humming quietly to himself ignoring Spain's wide glimmering smile and his cheerful gaze as he watched the Italian. Romano grabbed a spoon and stirred the pasta despite it being stiff then turned grabbing a smaller pot and turned walking to the fridge grabbing the needed ingredients for his sauce and began making them humming quietly to himself when an arm circled his waist.

"I should've asked, how are you feeling?" Spain murmured into Romano's ear making him blush and he sighed out gently leaning against the elder Nation rolling his eyes softly.

"I'm completely fine. No headache at all." Romano replied nonchalantly as he made his sauce carefully, trying to ignore Spain but the elder squeezed him softly.

"Good. I was worrying for some time that the was something wrong with you for a little while." Spain softly said making Romano blink then turned his head and tilt it back looking up into those emerald eyes that were indeed dark with concern.

"Well don't. I'll be fine, I've always been fine and I always will be." Romano huffily said as he looked away down at the ingredients before resuming his actions and Spain chuckled gently.

"Si si, you will be. That's why you are my mi nico." Spain whispered gently making Romano blush hotly and sigh but relax in the Spaniard's arms gently.

"Si. Just as you will be mine." Romano said in a pouty way then, he put the knife down in order to rub Spain's hand softly, mumbled out "Eres mi todo."

"Te Amo, Romano." Spain whispered kissing the side of Romano's neck making the Italian shiver gently but smile happily all the same which was rare to see on the grumpy Italian's face but Spain could always make him happy.

"Ti amo Toni, hanno sempre e sempre sar ." Romano replied instantly, like a knee jerk reaction, as he poured his now finished sauce into the pot next to the boiling pasta as Spain smiled happily.

"You are so sweet! And cute!" Spain coed then kissed the tanned cheek of Romano's making a new blush form and Spain laughed gently nuzzling him them pulled away sighing out gently. "I'll let you cook then, Mi amor."

"Fine." Romano mumbled gently as he stirred the pasta while setting the sauce to heat up at a low temperature and shuffled about as Spain left the room leaving Romano alone. While Romano cooked, his hands keeping him busy but his mind was wondering and for some reason he felt like his words had been a lie to the Spaniard. He just wasn't sure why.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, in this chapter, there is a small slash of Mpreg! There will be the little child of GerIta at the end, but until then I thought I'd put that in so noboy would be like "There's mpreg! You never mentioned mrpeg would be this!" And the reason behind that is because it just kind of popped into my mind an it was something I could honestly work into the story, so I believe. I will say I got a little feelsy, I read Arthur In The Dark (so fucking sad but sooooo goood!) ad listening to Leia in Italian, my now favorite cover! But there it is. Boom, Mpreg. I'd suggest skipping over the first part if you find Mpreg weird or don't like it but if you don't mind it enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

"Ve~ Ludwig?" Germany looked up from pulling his bed sheets back to look at his lover, the little Italian's eyes were wide open, unlike every other time of the day which made Germany pleasantly happy his lover would keep his eyes open around him.

"Ja?"

"Do...Do you think Fratello is okay?" Germany sighed as he sat on the bed making the bed sink under his weight, the springs groaning gently against his weight and Italy got on the bed making his own small dent in the bed.

"Ja of course he is. You vould know if your bruder vasn't okay, vouldn't you?" Germany softly said making Italy gain a little watery gaze but he snuggled up to Germany when the blonde turned the lights out and pulled the blankets up, the moon outside just a bare cresent but Italy insisted on having them open. Italy rested his head on Germany's chest giving the German access to the soft brown hair before him as Italy's curl turned into a heart when he started to run his fingers through the soft locks. After some silence Germany blinked, shocked that Italy was probably asleep when the Italian suddenly hugged Germany hard.

"Luddy, I'm scared." Italy whispered out th words making Germany surprised as he looked at Italy who just kept his face buried in Germany's chest but he felt wetness slowly wetting his shirt, one droplet at a time. "I'm scared something is wrong with Fratello, I'm scared he'll go away."

"He...von't just go avay. You are your bruder's remaining family, I don't think he vould just go so easily. Do you, Feliciano?" Gremany asked then tilted his head back when Italy sniffed and grabbed fistfuls of Germany's black tank top and whimpered as his shirt became wet faster and he hugged the little Italian tight with zero awkwardness.

"I'm still scared. It's this..this bad feeling, Luddy, right in my belly but also right here." Italy lifted his head, his tears making clear shining paths down his cheeks, distracting Germany until he felt Italy's warm hand above his heart. "It's right here. It feels tight, like it's being strung up to much and it's going to snap me, but it's a sinking feeling like I've been told the worse new and it goes straight to my belly."

"Feliciano, your bruder vill be fine. I promise you, I vill be here to but up the pieces no matter vhat happens." Germany cupped Italy's wet face as he hiccuped a little it, his golden eyes dark with the feeling he described and only then did Germany put the exact name to the exact feeling Italy was feeling. "Dread." The word came out as a whisper as Italy whimpered and climbed into Germany's lap huffing him tight.

"Germany, I'm very scared. I'm really really scared." Germany tensed for Italy never called him by his country name-at least, not anymore he didn't and that's how Germany _knew_ Italy was serious.

"It vill be okay." Germany stroked his lover's hair softly, running his finger under the curnched up curl making Italy whimper gently but nuzzle into Germany's throat softly, pressing his wet cheek onto his skin.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Ciao!" Romano looked up at the chirping voice only to see his brother standing outside the fence surrounding Romano and Spain's home. He too off his gloves and sunhate walking to the gate, to his brother.

"What do you want?" Romano sighed out looking at his brother who just smiled happily when he noticed Italy's eyes were a little swollen and red making Romano frown. "What the hell made you cry? Did that Potato Bastard say anything to you?" His voice had dropped to a hissing whisper making Italy's closed eyes open in alarm.

"No! No Fratello! It's nothing like that!" Italy protested when he suddenly chewed on his lip looking away when Germany walked up looking..nervous? "U-Um, Fratello we should probably talk."

"Mm about what." Romano grunted while keeping his eyes on Germany scowling hard as he came close to his brother but turned walking to the house leaving the couple to stare at him in surprise when he looked over his shoulder glaring. "Idiots, in the house! For fucks sake you both are so goddamn dense it's not even funny!"

"Ve~ That's my Fratello!" Italy cheerfully said the words smiling bright making Romano surprisingly blush then walk inside slamming the door open allowing Germany and Italy to just walk in.

"Oi, bastard! Get the fuck down here! Feli wants to talk to us!" Romano bellow making Italy squeak in alarm as he clung to Germany.

"Coming~" Came the cheerful call from upstairs making Romano roll his eyes then gesture with his head to the living room as he walked in when Italy noticed the sweat that clung to his clothes in dark patches and made his brother's face glint lightly.

"Fratello, how long were you outside?" Italy asked tilting his head to the side but Romano just glared at his younger brother.

"Shut up! I was out there for a long time, id-idiot!" Romano snapped but his cheeks took on a new glow of red making Italy giggle suddenly with understanding. His brother probably _just_ had sex! It was written all over him!

"I'm here~" Spain entered the room smiling happily as he sat down next to Romano crossing his ankle over his knee while throwing his arm around his Italian's shoulder causing Romano to throw him a glare. "Little Feli, it's good to see you!"

"You too Big Brother Spain!" Italy smiled happily at the Spaniard when Germany cleared his throat suddenly snapping Italy into the mode or mind set as to why they were here. "Um...Fratello, we wanna tell you something."

"Ja." Germany nodded gently then looked at his own lover who held his hand tightly in his small one pressing hs palm to Germany's smiling happily at him. "Vould you like Italy to tell you or vill I suffice?"

"Just one of you say something!" Romano snapped as if his patience was wearing out when Italy looked at his elder brother and knew well enough that he had pain glazing his eyes making that dread surge up with a vengance.

"Feliciano is pregnant."

Those words seemed to freeze everything making any and everything freeze. Romano's eyes were wider than wide his pupils tiny in their irises, Spain's smile was frozen stiff on his own face nad Italy was holding onto Germany's hand tightly. "...What?"

"Feliciano is pregnant." Germany repeated slowly never taking his eyes off Romano as his eyes flicked to his brother's stomach which was just barely swollen.

"Is this a sick fucking joke?" Romano hissed with narrowed eyes as they snapped to the German who was looking at him evenly and Italy squeezed Germany's hand tighter.

"No. This is not a joke I vould never joke about something as serious as this." Germany solemnly said as he looked Romano straight in the eye as the ITalian's face flushed and he could practically see the muscles shifting nad coiling beneath Romano's skin.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Romano suddenly roared jumping up when he gasped with pain laced in the noise before he could even lunge and he stumbled back into his seat pressing his hands to his skull tightly gripping his hair tightly and Italy whined gently staring at his twin.

"Romano!" Italy whined leaning forward to reach out for his brother when Romano slapped his reaching hands away and glared at him through a haze of pain.

"Fuck off!" Romano snarled but stared at his brother's lightly swollen stomach. "Just...Just don't."

"Lovino..." Spain reached out touching Romano making him suddenly wail out in pain curling up moving away and fisted his hair again tight making Italy whimper loudly staring at his elder brother.

"Romano! Romano!" Italy just whimpered his name out over and over when Romano scowled at him, the darkness from his hands seemed to make his eyes glow brightly with the effect.

"Out of my house!" Romano screamed suddenly making Italy flinch as he stood up grabbing Germany's hand yanking him away and when the door slammed Romano's breath became fast and heavy.

"Romano," Spain reached out brushing his cheeks with his finger tips and Romano whined before pouncing on Spain placing his hands on his chest, even with his pained eyes, he stared down at the Spaniard.

"Toni, I want you. Please the sex made it better last time, please please." Romano just said 'please' soft like a whimper as he pulled Spain closer and closer but Spain pushed him away gently making tears well in his eyes. "Antonio please!"

"No! Romano there's...there's something wrong with you and I can't..can't have sex until my fears are put to rest." Spain tiredly explained while staring at his Italian lover who had tears dripping down his red cheeks but he suddenly went blank standing up off the Spaniard then walked to the door of the living room.

"Fine. I'll make a stupid doctors appointment and _prove_ to you that I'm fine!" Romano snapped as he rubbed his wet eyes hard and rough with the sides of his hands and glared at Spain. "And when I do prove I'm fine, you are going to screw me hard enough I'll be screaming."

"Well it sounds pretty arousing coming from your lips for once." Spain chuckled out as he stared at Romano who just glared then turned walking out of sight making Spain sigh gently and let his head fall back. That was the first episode Spain had seen.

He'd seen Romano in bed with a headache, or like at the meeting when the pain made him black out but never had he seen Romano act so..so much like a wild animal. He struck out when offered help just like a hurt animal and he'd been desperate for sex straight after. When he looked at Romano his heart hurt so much with his love for the fierce male; it ached with longing so intense he feared it would never lessen but only grow with each time Romano laid under him moaning his name with his nails sinking into his flesh and the way his tears would well and slid down as he looked at Spain with such love that he felt his heart would burst. He knew Romano loved him, knew it better than he knew anything, and that's why he understood the way Romano acted. What could possibly be going on with Romano?

His brows furrowed softly as he linked his hands together and pressed them to his lips as his leg bounced softly with his train of his thoughts before he moved his hands over his head and thorugh his hair until it rested on his neck. The last time he ever saw someone beginning to act like Romano was- His head jerked upright hard with a hiss as his eyes widened with a pain that struck him so hard he couldn't see right. No. No! He was being stupid!

He forced a shakey smile but still the fear that lingered with where that thought had been going, what memory that had nearly scratched to the surface, made him terrified and he heard Romano singing softly in Italian in the kitchen with the smell of spices that promised lunch. He forced his fear stiff body to get up, almost like a robot, and walked his way over to the kitchen where he stood in the door watching Romano sing softly and shake his hips lightly making a little smile twitch at Spain but still, all pain seemed dormant or gone in the Italian. He watched Romano for a few more minutes before walking stiffly to the little male throwing his arms around him tightly hugging him making Romano squeak in alarm but his hand moved up touching his arm softly.

"What are you doing?" Romano questioned in a huffy but genuinely curious way as he paused in his cooking which was tacos, which Spain honestly loved.

"What are _you_ doing, is what I should be asking." Spain snapped making Romano turn his head then tilt it back looking up at Spain with surprise shining in his eyes as he blinked softly looking so..so innocent that Spain felt his heart clench tightly in his chest.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and fucking died?" Romano snapped right back harsher, his tone like a knife and it surprisingly made Spain laugh out of nowhere making the Italian flinch and he held Romano all the more tighter.

"Nothing, sorry. I appreciate you making me food all the time." Spain murmured kissing the spot behind Romano's ear which was sensitive making the Italian shiver but send him a seductive grin.

"Sure you don't want to go to bed~?" Romano purred as he wrapped his arms around Spain rubbing his hips against the Spaniard's grinning wide making Spain chuckle but gently push the Italian away.

"No, Romano. Not until the doctor appointment." Spain said making Romano sigh in annoyance and spin away going back to cooking and it made Spain smile. "Romano~ Turn around~"

"Why so you can fucking tease me more again and-Mm!" His words cut off when he turned aroun to face the Spaniard only to be enfolded into a deep, soft kiss that got the Italian's head spinning quickly an he smiled kissing Spain eagerly. Even though Italy though Romano must have had sex, he didn't, Spain wouldn't let them and stood solidly against having sex until Romano explained or got checked out but God did Romano want Spain desperately. The kiss broke when Romano nibbled on Spain's lips gently and Spain place a soft kiss to Romano's forehead.

"Te quiero, Lovino~" Spain purred out but smiled sweetly making Romano blush hot as Spain's thumb rubbed his slight kiss swollen lip gently.

"T-Ti amo di pi ." Romano mumbled when he looked at Spain from under his lashes blushing hot and he smiled lightly making Spain burst into a bright smile like the sun.

"I don't think that's possible, I've alwas loved you more little Lovi, so I love you MUCH more." Spai smirked wide seeming to note the little jolt Romano gave when ever his human name would spill past the Spaniard's lips.

"Toni? Can...Can you.." Romano was struggling with words, why he had no idea, but he knew exactly what he wanted to say to him but as his cheeks burned it was like he was too embarrassed to get the words out.

"Yes?"

"Can you..call me Lovino from now on? When it's just you and I?" Romano asked while sresting his hads on the counter looking to the wall feeling embarrassed and he tapped his nails gently against the surface of the counter gently making Spain smiled at the Italian's back. He's so cute!

"Of course." Spain replied making Romano whip his head to the side to look at him intently, squinting like he was trying to see through Spain but he didn't sense any bullshit making him relax as Spain smiled but it quickly morphed into concern. "But Lovi, you should really apologize to little Italy and Germany."

"...I will." Romano sighed out hanging his head shutting his eyes when a small brief stab of pain hit his temple and he rubbed his forehead before looking down at his cooking feeling unsatisfied, like he didn't want to do this anymore and wanted to sleep. "Toni, I'm going to lay down. I don't want to cook anymore."

"Alright." Spain softly said as his little Italian lover rushed past him with a hand pressed to his forehead and was gone, thumping up the stairs, leaving Spain by himself in the kitchen.

Staring at where his lover used to be he felt a squeeze in his chest and stomach. He didn't want to eat, not with his worries clinging to him like the small demon's they truly were and, when the sound of a door finally shutting, he turned walking to the kitchen phone picking it up. His thumb hovered over the numbers before sucking in a breath and letting out a breath typing in the numbers then lifted the phone to his ear listening to the dial tone when the sound of someone picking up sounded.

"Oui?"

"Francis I..." Spain felt suspiciously upset, his throat thick and tight for some reason like he was about to say he had cancer or Romano left him.

"What iz ze matter? Antonio?" France's worried voice sounded in his ear with little Canada's voice echoing in the background but Spain swallowed hard past the thickness gathering in his throat.

"Francis you...you were there when Holy Rome died right? Gil too?" Spain finally choked out with the dread squirming through his veins and stomach like a large black snake that whispered it's way through him only to constrict across his chest and make him hitch in breath quietly.

"Oui.. Why, iz somezing ze matter?" France asked again as Spain clutched the phone tight in his hand to the point his skin strained against his knuckles.

"Possibly. I...I need you and Gil to come and look at Romano. Prove to me I'm wrong about my suspicions." Spain got out feeling strange tears pressing against his eyes insistently as he clung the phone to his ear like it was his life preserver to keep him from drowning in the dread that was without waiting for him when he hung up that phone.

"Iz...Antonion do you fear zat Romano iz-?"

"I am. I'm terrified. Francis unless I get an answer I'm...I'm afraid that Romano is going to disappear. So please...please help me. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

"So~ What seems to be wrong, Mr. Romano?" Romano looked up from a chart on HIV or some shit like that to meet large soft brown eyes with all the looks of someone of a Spanish lineage but attractive all the same but Romano just pouted softly before sighing gently.

"I've been having headaches."

"Headaches you say?"

"Yes, sometimes they just hurt like a normal headache but yesterday it was a sharp blinding pain. Like someone was hitting my head with a brick while stabbing an ice pick in there too."

"Hmm...Sounds like that could've been a migraine. How would you rate the pain from one to ten."

A snort erupted from Romano. "There is't a number that could equal to the pain."

"Mr. Romano..."

This time it was a sigh that ooze from Romano's lips. "A perfect ten. Maybe an eleven."

"I see..." There was the soft skritching of a pencil on paper as Romano stared at the doctor who was just writing, writing, writing, making his nerves twitch and irritation to creep up through him like spiders slowly but surely. "Well I'd like to take a few tests, if you don't mind."

"What for?" Romano couldn't manage his usual snap, pout or angry attitude as he genuinely looked at the doctor who just sighed gently tapping the end of his pencil on his clipboard which rested along the length of his white doctor coat.

"Some..things."

"WHAT things?" Romano snarled out the words but it didn't sound like a question but more like a demand and the doctor sighed out softly rubbing the back of his head then looked at Romano straight on.

"We'll have to MRI or CT Scan to get some imaging to see if there's anything wrong like tumors or bleeding in the bran. We'll also do a spinal tap and a blood test though because you are a Nation we're not sure if you even _can_ contract human diseases but this could be something serious or it might not. The tests might reveal something or they might not, this is all a fifty-fifty chance Mr. Romano. Do you understand?"

Romano stared back at the doctor who was looking at him seriously, so seriously that it felt like it punctured all the way down into Romano and struck some small cord of fear but it was gone in a second when Romano swallowed hard, his throat tight and his mouth strangely dry. "I understand."

The doctor sighed out then gained a small crooked smile that reminded Romano strangely of Spain when he was tired or had something weighing on his mind...actually Spain HAD smiled like that this morning and had kiss him liked he'd never come back..."..one today. Mr. Romano? Mr. Romano did you hear what I said?"

"N-No, I apologize I zoned." Romano huffed out gently looked at the floor then at the doctor as his hands curled over the end of the examination table looking at the doctor who just smiled softly.

"We can get these tests done today. They won't take long, we'll do the spinal tap and the blood test first to get that out of the way, si?" The doctor asked looking at the Italian who picked at his pants lightly when the doctor leaned over to the cabinet beneath his hand washing station and grabbed a pale green gown placing it in Romano's lap startling the Italian who looked at him with wide eyes. "You'll need to change into this. It'll make it easier to get to your back and you can get dressed straight away when it's done."

"Al...right." Romano sighed out tiredly, like he'd been here for twenty thousand hours rather than just thirty minutes. But then again who knows how long the tests'll take... "Can I make a phone call first?"

"Of course! We'll be waiting, just knock on the door when you're finished with your call and changing." The doctor said noding and glashe a comforting smile but Romano honestly wished Spain were there so he coul squeeze his hand tightly. Romano fished out his cellphone turning the screen on and, with his thumb, scrolled down the numbers straight to the S's immediately and hit the contact liftig the phone to his ear as his he listened to the dial tone letting out a breath with each ring when the cord of fear was struck again humming through him and his hand shook gently as he gripped his pants tight.

"Toni...answer. Toni...I'm scared, please pick up." Romano whispered the words to himself when something wet hit his thigh making his eyes widen and stared at the perfect circle on his pants when more drops followed, falling from under his heye straight down due to him bowing his head and he closed his eyes tight. He was scared, because of the tests but not because of what they'd show. He was scared because he already knew the truth and he felt more scared, more alone that he ever ever felt in his long life.

* * *

"Yo!" Spain jolted when his door was shoved open revealing his best friend's, Prussia and France, standing while looking bu while France looked concerned Prussia just smirked wide in his usual way. "Vhat's going on vith you, huh?"

"Gil. You always know how to cause some form of chaos don't you?" Spain asked as his lips twitched gently while looking up at the albino from his seat on the stairs when Prussia flopped down on one side of Spain and France walked in shutting the door then walked over to the stairs sitting on the other side of Spain.

"Vhat's wrong? I can tell vhen someone like you is down. So spill it, Toni." Prussia demanded as he took on a pouty look narrowing his red eyes at the Spaniard who turned his head seeing France had a similar look his blue eyes narrowed as well and he sighed letting his head fall back.

"I'm just worried there might be something wrong with Romano." Spain sighed out but felt something in his chest clench tight. "He's at the doctors getting a check up or tests or something and I-" His words cut off with the shrill ring of his phone and he pulled it out of his pocket looking down at the caller ID showing Romano's number with the ID picture of him smiling warmly that Spain had managed to take an forever used as his picture for the Italian's number. He slid his tuhmb to answer then put the phone to his ear. "Hola? Romano?"

"..." A sniffle echoed in Spain's ear making his eyes widen in surprise. Was Romano _crying?_

"Romano? What's wrong, mi amor? Do you need me to come down there?" Spain faintly noted his voice was rising as he clutched the phone and felt a look pass between France and Prussia.

"I'm...I'm fine. I've been here for a while is all, it's boring as fuck I'm near tears!" Romano gave a watery laugh that made Spain's heart clench."I,..I just wanted to call, nothing special."

"Romano, you need to tell me what's wrong." Spain ordered his hand tight on the phone as he stood up and turned walking up the stairs with Prussia letting out a whine behind him at the lack of drama, making France pout and Spain rolled his eyes. God they were worse than teenage girls...He walked up the stairs skipping over the last two with a little lunge it seemed and walked down his hall, his feet thumping softly against the floor as he walked briskly and opened the door to the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind him as he held the phone tight with Romano's soft breathing in his ear. "Alright. Tell me."

"I have to get some tests done." Romano softly said making Spain tense but Romano gave a snort that sounded like himself but a little forced it seemed. "It'll be stupid but I'll get a clean bill of health. The doctors said because I'm a Nation there might not be anything ON the tests but it might work. Fifty-fifty chance bullshit."

"I see..." Spain sadly murmured as he rubbed his cheek feeling a burning in his eyes that made him blink in surprise.

"Oi, listen to me. I'll be fine. I'll be home soon...Tutto andr bene." _Everything will be okay_. Spain nearly flinched at the words the Italian said but smiled soft even when he felt liquid building behind his eyes.

"Te amo, Lovino." He could feel Romano's embarrassment but also pleasure at the use of his human name spilling from Spain's lips.

"T...Ti amo." Romano mumbled back and Spain barked out a laugh just imagining the pouty look on his lovers face along with the soft red coloring his cheeks giving him a cute look but it made Spain smile gently.

"Hurry home to me." Spain's voice dipped in a way he knew drove the Italian crazy and grinned slightly to himself but the burn of tears remained in his eyes all the same.

"I will. And boy, you better be fucking ready to give it to me I swear to GOD. I'm going through this shit for you, to put your stupid idiot mind to rest." Romano snappily huffed in response but Spain could almost see his sheer look and shiver of pleasure making Spain smiled and rub his eyes. "But...I miss you though." There it was, that mumbling tone that was filled with bashful embarrassment as he adjusted the phone.

"Oh, si? You do?" Spain questioned smiling knowingly making Romano sputter and try to string words together but he couldn't, he tried, but couldn't until he shifted standing up or so Spain thought.

"S-Shut up! Bastard! Don't-Don't question me!" Romano snapped but he sounded so flustered it made Spain smile happily with his tears dissolving instantly.

"I can't wait for you to come home, Lovi." Spain felt excitement but worry bubblign and swirling inside of him when he smiled bright though Romano couldn't see him. "Oh! Lovi, little Italy called and he wants to come over and see you, wants to make sure you're okay."

"...Fine. He can come over." Romano grudgingly replied, his cheeks puffing out gently in a way that Spain laughed as if the Italian was just standing i front of him.

"Good!" Spain cheerfully replied but his chest was tight and he wanted Romano home NOW, wanted him to be with him and wanted to feel the Italian in his arms fitting against every plain of his body like they were puzzle pieces, wanted to feel the younger's breath against the bare skin of his throat as his fingers tangled with his. He wanted everything with Romano and he wanted it now. "You'll apologize, right?"

"Yes! For gods sake I'll apologize!" Romano snapped as if exasperated and already sick of the conversation but Spain smiled softly as he rubbed his eyes gently.

Good. Hurry up with those tests and come home." Spain ordered again but gentler in a way that it sounded like a mix of an order and a loving scold that made Romano bark out a laugh.

"Fine fine. Don't be such a Macho Bastard, I'll kick your ass when I get home if you order me again." Romano scathingly said making Spain shake his head smiling gently as he clung to the phone. He heard three knocks on the other side where Romano was and he felt anxiety gripping at him tightly like arms that wrapped around him and refused to let go of him, no matter how squirmy he felt and it was unpleasant. "I'll be home, don't worry."

"Alright, I'll see you soon! Oh! Gil and Francis are here, so I don't want to freak out when you get home." Spain exclaimed as if he had forgotten but had jsut pushed off, as if waiting to say it now to keep Romano on the phone, to keep him talking.

"Ugh! So they're there, Feliciano will probably bring that fucking Potato Bastard as well." Romano huffed out annoyed as he scowled gently but Spain smiled softly. "When...When will be able to be alone then? With all those people coming in and out?" THat was said softer, more curiously and if Spain had to use a word, eager.

"Don't worry, they won't stay long I promise." Spain promised making Romano sigh when a muffled voice on the other line got his attention and the anxiety clung to him tighter again as if squeezing his breath away.

"Fine fine. I'll see you later, alright? Don't worry, Antonio. I'll be okay and I'll even prove it so prepare yourself!" Romano declared in a defiantly anry way it seeme but it just made Spain smile as Romano sighed gently in his ear." I'll be home in no time. Promise."

"See you then." Spain faintly said when the click on the other line echoed after some hesitation on Romano's part and Spain hung up when the dial tone started grating on his nerves and shoved the phone into the pocket of his jeans. He turned opening the door walking back down the hall, his feet thumping softy against the floor making a few loose boards squeak under his weight as he walked back to the stairs where Prussia and France turned looking up at the Spaniard.

"Talk, Antonio." Prussia demanded looking at Spain who sighed walking down the stairs in heavy thumps as if his body was heavier than it truly was and sat down between Prussia and France once again. How the hell was he going to begin this?

* * *

"Oi! Toni!" Romano shouted out as he walked into the quiet house shutting the door with a slam behind him and held his house keys in his hand by the ring and he kicked his shoes off moving a hand through his hair avoiding bending his curl which crunched just a tiny bit in worry as he walked forward. "Toni? Toni! Antonio!"

"Lovino!" A door opened upstairs with thumping racing feet coming towards Romano and Spain screeched around the corner smiling happily as he thudded down the stairs and ran straight to Romano throwing his arms around Romano tightly hugging him so hard it made the Italian gasp.

"What the hell?" Romano breathed out in surprise as the Spaniard crushed him tightly making him squirm lightly but had no hope of escaping. "Let go of me, bastard!"

"No." Romano froze at the even, firm sounding word making the Italian surprised and shocked when Spain pulled back but so they were nose to nose staring straight into one another's eyes, Romano's were shocked while Spain's were hard but there was something else glittering there that made Romano shiver.

"Please? A-Aren't Prussia and France still here thou-?"

"No. I sent them home, I told them to come back tomorrow after talking to them." Spain replied making Romano blink in surprise while staring at the Spaniard.

"W-What about Feli?" Romano questioned quietly while he stared at the Spaniard who smiled gently moving an arm slightly to cup Romano's cheek making the Italian blush instantly and hotly.

"He'll be here in a matter of minutes but after, you're _mine_." Spain growled possessively making Romano shiver as his eyes drooped to half mass giving him a seductive look as his heart thudded hard against his chest like it'd been jump started instantly.

"Oh really? I thought you wanted to wait for the test results from the doctors first." Romano tried to playfully say but the heat that radiated from Spain made it hard when his throat felt like it was closing up tightly with no hope of fresh air to come out but only soft hot breathes that left from his lips.

"I don't think I'll have to wait for the stupid tests. Quiero que ya eres ma~" Spain growled the last words into Romano's ear making the Italian shiver as his hands gripped onto the Spaniard's shirt tightly closing his eyes softly and blushed darkly while letting another breath escape his lips.

"Antonio, I swear to GOD if you're playing me on this I will personally rip your head off." Romano whispered as he clung to the Spaniard who chuckled and pulled back a bit, his emerald eyes meeting Romano's, his lips stretched into a smirk as he rested his forehead against Romano's.

"Does it seem like I'm playing with you, Mi querido?" Spain murmured as Romano's eyes burned into the Spaniard before he shut them, the color of the soft lashes dark as black against the dark red that his cheeks were as his lips parted softly.

"No..No it doesn't." Romano whispered as his head tilted up a tiny bit as his own lips turned to a smile as he shivered gently against Spain and just as their lips connected.

He felt his heart bursting into joy and pounded hard against his chest hard. He moved his lips against Spain's feverishly it seemed, his fingers sliding into the Spaniard's hair loving the soft silken feel of the strands against his fingers as he clutched at the strands. He let out a small breathy moan that surged up from within him as he kissed Spain deep and Spain, in response, pressed his lips harder more urgently against Romano's making the Italian press against the Spaniard. Roman pulled Spain's shirt out of his pants then slid his fingers up under the bottom of the shirt reveling in the warmth radiating off of Spain's skin even through his shirt making him shiver in pleasure.

"Lovino.." Spain murmured as their lips parted for a fresh breath and Romano leaned forward grabbing Spain's head hard making him gasp gently but growled when Romano kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into the Spaniard's mouth.

Fingers dug into his ass making him shiver as he kissed Spain deeply their tongues twisting and fighting only for Spain to win in the game of dominance making Romano moan quietly as he clung to the elder. He squeaked in surprise when Spain bent his knees then stood up in a fast movement that left the Italian scrambling to catch up mentally when Spain grabbed his calves wrapping his legs around his own hips making Romano sigh softly through his nose as his lungs burned for oxygen but this kiss...God he idn't want to break it, not one bit did he want to break the kiss.

He continued the kiss with Spain gasping quietly through his nose as the Spaniard's tongue dominated his mouth as his erection strained against his pant and he rolled his hips down against Spain's as the elder growled gently spinning walking briskly while continuing the kiss making Romano impressed at how he managed to do so. He gasped out loud breaking said kiss when his back was pressed against the couch and Spain was shoving his shirt up not bothering to undo the buttons and he gasped again when Spain licked a nipple, the sensation making his back arch up. Spain, taking pleasure in such actions, lapped his tongue across Romano's nipple loving the feel of it hardening against his tongue as he swirled and lapped his tongue across the now hardened bud making mewls and whines spill Romano that were slowly driving Spain insane. He moved over giving attentio to the left nipple but circled his finger around the right, moist one making Romano cry out when he pinched that hardened nub while lapping at the left.

"An-Antonio!" Romano gasped out his name as his hands flew up to lock onto his hair tightly his eyes clenched shut as he panted loud with pure lust and opened his eyes when he felt the Spaniard's eyes on him and he whined out in pleasure as he locked gazes with those dark emerald lust filled irises. "M-More!"

"Of course~" Spain purred before dipping his head licking down his stomach making Romano squirm gently blushing such a red he looked like he could be the twin of a tomato as his own darkened orbs stayed locked on the Spaniard trembling with need as his hand found it's way to his mouth, the knuckle of his forefinger pressing to his bottom lip as he spread his legs wide when Spain's tongue embarrassingly dipped into his belly button then pulled Romano's pants down only to slowly curl his fingers over the waist band of Romano's pants.

"Tonii~" Romano keened as he panted, his curl formed into the shape of a heart when his boxers were pulled down to his upper thighs allowing his erection to spring out and he shivered at the cool air hitting his heated flesh. "Nnn more! I want-ngh!- you now! Now! Now! Ah!" He squeaked feeling Spain's tongue drag along the underside of Romano's erection making him whine.

"In time Lovi~ Be patient~" Spain purred again as he lapped at a drop of precum welling on the head of the erection, his hand grabbing the base tight but not enough to hurt as he looked at Romano, at the trembling Italian taking him in. God, he created the most delightfully arousing sight Spain nearly choked on his air!

"Mm! Please! Nghh! I-I need mo-more!" Romano gasped out in thick breathes as he blushed hotly, hotter than he thought possible, as he trembled hard at another lapping motion across he tip of his erection as a whine burst from his lips and he finally grabbed a fistful of Spain's shirt tight yanking him up as he panted wantonly, the Spaniard panting just as hard it seemed and Romano wiggled.

"I need you now, Antonio." He whined out as he tugged on Spain's clothes impatiently and he felt Spain's chest rumble with a little chuckle but he began to unbuckle his belt when Romano got frustrated and their lips connected with another deep kiss. Romano whimpered in pleasure as his fingers kneaded at the muscles in Spain's back making the Spaniard shiver gently as their kiss grew just as heated and hard as before when, just as the belt was undone and slid out of the loops and thrown to the side, the door bell rang. "Ignore it."

"Lovino, what if it is Italy?" Spain whispered across the Italian's lips making him pout softly but Spain brushed his fingers across the burning cheek Romano had and he smiled. "I dont want you screaming and shouting like you normally do with your brother on the other side of the door."

Romano crossed his arms, his nipples perked and sensitive, made hi jerk a tiny bit and his erection was throbbing hard and insistently as he glared up at the Spaniard. "I don't care. Send them away. _Now_."

"Fine." Spain sighed out gently as he looked at the Italian but felt excitement running through his system and he stroked his fingers across the Italian's burning cheek once again.

"Good. I'll be waiting upstairs for you. Now _go!_ " Romano snapped when he jerked up shoving the Spaniard off as he yanked his pants off finally then ran to the stairs and pounded up them which wasn't comfortable with an erection, mind you. Spain chuckled gently feeling his own erection straining tight against his pants and he heard a door slam as he sighed gently. He wondered just how much time he could get away with...He smirked as he walked to the door. He opened the door, the hinges groaning softly when he looked out at Italy who smiled bright.

"Big Brother Spain! Is Fratello in?" Italy asked tilting his head cutely making Spain smile and he made sure to keep his lower half hidden by the door.

"He _is_ but he's laying down for he's tired because of the doctors appointment. But he did want me to mention he is sorry to you, Feli, for snapping the way he did." Spain said as his eyes flicked to th stairs longingly when Italys sh made his eyes snap back to the small Italian.

"Ve~ and I was looking forward to seeing Fratello. Oh well, make sure he calls me!" Italy ordered making Spain smile as he waved to both Italy and to Germany who was waiting by the gate.

"I'll be seeing you, Italy!" Spain cheerfully called out as Italy waved excitedly then got in the car. Spain took his sweet time closing the door when the sound of a door being yanked open above him sounde.

"Hurry the fuck up! What the hell are you doing down there?! Having a fucking tea party?!" Romano shouted, the need, lust and irritation were all lace together making the Spaniard sigh but with anticipation as he ran to the stairs grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah! Ah! Toni~"

"..Too tight...Mmm!.."

"Harder Toni! Nnn I won't b-break! F-Fuck!"

"You sure you won't-Oh Dios!- break~"

"Do it like you-Uhhn! mean it!"

Spain couldn't think of anything else to say as Romano panted hard his fingers curled near his parted lips as his lashes rested at half mass making them look much darker and even lustier than ever before but glimmered softly with tears. Romano keened arching his hips up as Spain leaned down pressing his lips tot he Italian's neck, his slick skin sliding and rubbing deliciously against his own as Romano panted openly and loudly throwing his head back with a groan.

Spain groaned gently as he thrusted forward hard into the Italian making him cry out ecstatically his nails instantly digging into his upper arms as he whined loud, little noises leaving his lips every few moments. Spain reached out hooking his elbows around Romano's knees yanking him down just as he slammed his hips forward making the Italian screech out loud grasping desperately, it seemed, at Spain's arms as his breathing took on a new tempo, seeming to match each hard fast thrust Spain gave making the Italian shuddered.

"Antonio! Mio Dios! You're-Ngh!- driving me insa-Ahh!-ne! Mnn~!" Romano cried out as Spain groaned louder slamming into the Italian, who squirmed making the blankets shift and twist while clinging to his skin. The bed groaned and screeched beaneath the btoh of them, being impacted by both weight and the vigorous movements as Spain panted quietly to himself.

"Lovino! Lovino! Lovino! Lovino!" Spain murmured in exclamations in time with his thrusts making Romano writhe with the pleasure then screamed when his prostate was slammed into, his nails sinking into Spain's skin drawing little specks of blood.

"There!" He gasped out as his clung tight to Spain his eyes wide as drool ran down his chin as tears slipped down his hot cheeks, his breathing quick and fast as he reached up locking his hands behind Spain's neck clinging to him. "There! There! Again! Hit it again!"

"But of course~" Spain moaned out as he angled and began to slam straight into Romano's prostate making him squeal and scream in pleasure, his hands tightening on his neck as he gasped and moaned.

"Toni! Non riesco a prenderlo! Si prega, Toni! Non posso resistere!" He wailed out in Italian while clinging to Spain as his stomach tightened, coiling like someone placed lines and lines of hot burning coals in his stomach that just ached to be doused as he screeched in pleasure, his toes curling tight as Spain sat back folding his legs like a childs and held Romano on his lap tightly and thrusted into him deeper, hitting Romano's prostate perfectly.

"You can take it~ I know you can, Mi precioso peque o italiano~" Spain murmured huskily giving the words an unintentional purr making Romano shiver in pleasure as he gasped and whined squirming against the hard thrusts as new drool ran down his chin making him embarrassed but Spain bit into his neck soft making him gasp anew.

"Toni!" He cried out while clinging onto him, he spread his legs on either side of Spain's crossed legs in a straddling position as he gasped with each thrust like a new bolt of lightening but all the same that fiercely burning hot coal sensation in his stomach grew to a tight, coiled fire that spread to his groin making him whine.

"A little more, mi amor. Little more." Spain mumbled against the Italian's sweat slick skin as he moaned when Romano clenched down tight around him, his fingers digging into his hips tightly as Romano murmured quietly in Italian only to cry out when Spain began thrusting as hard as he could and fast as he could while grabbing Romano's hips yanking him down just as fast as Romano wailed, his head spinning as his shuddered hard his eyes closing with tears rushing down his cheeks but he was far from any pain.

"Si! Si! Si! Si, Toni! Oh, Dio si!" Romano practically sobbed the words as he slammed down with Spain's hard thrusts upwards and he gasped nearly hyperventilating with each thrusts as he felt the orgasm rippling and searing through him.

"Together, Lovino." Spain hoarsely ordered, like he was being strained and he was as he clutched the Italian's lithe hips tighter groaning louder and louder, a moan leaking out as ROmano clawed at his skin and as Spain slammed up hitting the Italian's prostate perfectly Roano screamed.

"Antonioo~!" He screeched as his hips bucked, cum spraying up Romano's chest and stomach, the substance sticky against his skin as he was filled to the brim with Spain's own orgasm with a low groan of Romano's name and he let go falling backwards to the bed with a thump and the soft squeak of springs as he panted. His face was flushed a deep red, drool ran down his chin as the tears eventually stopped but made his eyes shine bright with the tears, a satisfaction glowing through his face as his chest rose and fell with hard breathes but he looked tired as well and opened his arms when Spain pulled out.

"Lo siento, Lovino. You said you didn't like it inside and-"

"Shut up and lay with me, I couldn't give two fucks about it." Romano mumbled reaching for Spain's hand who smiled tiredly and laid down beside the Italian holding him to his side as the semen on Romano's skin started to dry and the sweat made their skin slide erotically but smoothly against one another. Spain's arm circled the Italian's waist as he kissed his temple softly making Romano smiled gently and he knew, desperately knew, he couldn't live without Romano resting here, beside him and he wanted to be with Romano in every way possible. However, the question lingering on Spain's mind, would have to be answered later on when he was less tired and with that, he closed his eyes gently and sighed out as he drifted off.

* * *

Spain woke up sleepily, his lashes seeming to refuse to wanting to part as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes which felt good and he sighed opening his eyes as he rubbed one and noticed his hand was entangled in Romano's, the Italian snoring quietly against his chest making him smile softly. He blinked a few time to clear the sleep from his eyes when he noticed the sun drooping over the sky and he slid out of the bed slowly but surely when he let go of Romano's hand the Italian whined gently in his sleep before rolling over hugging the pillow beneath his head, nuzzling his face into the soft pillow.

Spain smiled gently staring at his lover when he turned padding to this dresser opening the drawer to lay out some clothes for Romano and also grabbed clothes for himself before heading to the bathroom. His feet were soft but solid against the floor as he moved a hand through his sleep tousled hair and entered his bathroom shutting the door with a soft click and walked over to the shower itself turning the water on and stood in front of the mirror just..looking. He looked happier, so much happier, like someone had flipped the switch for true genuie happiness inside of him and he smiled soft to hismelf in the mirror and even that looked genuine to himself.

"Vain much?" Romano asked making Spain jump gently then turn his head to the door seeing his sleepy lover standing there as he walked in shutting the door behind him with a gentle sounding click.

"I thought you were sleeping, mi amor." Spain said surprise coloring his tone and Romano just rolled his eyes softly at the Spaniard.

"I was but you left the room and I woke up." Romano mumbled as he walked to the shower, his tan skin was painted white on his stomach and even on his chest just a bit with dry semen. "Plus I need a shower, I feel nasty."

"Well I can wait for you to take yours then-"

"We can take a shower together." Romano firmly said as he looked at Spain with a challenging look and the Spaniard smiled at the Italian laughing gently.

"Fine, we can take a shower together." Spain relented as Romano smiled crookedly and walked around the Spaniard and stepped into the shower throwing a grin at Spain with a quirk of his eyebrow as he got under the water.

"You fierce thing you~" Spain cooed as he walked forward following Romano into the shower shutting the curtain that Romano had dodged and he moved his hands over his hair as it bean getting wet and he watched Romano moving the water over his stomach and his belly before scowling when the dried semen began to just flake off and grabbed the soap an scrubbed at his skin. Romano cleaned the rest of his body, his movements seeming more sensual then they were when Romano gave a cute look to Spain.

"Wash my back?" Romano breathed out staring at the Spaniard who chuckled gently and grabbed the soap from Romano ad began to scrub his back softly and watched goosebumps ripple across Romano's skin.

"You know how to get me to do anything, don't you?" Spain mumbled as he washed up and down Romano's sides who giggled gently and Spain smiled brightly despite him mumbling previously.

"Of course~ You love me after all I have the feeling even if you didn't want too you would've done it anyhow." Romano smirked at Spain over his shoulder making the Spaniard roll his eyes but smile happily at the Italian.

"Of course I love you, how could I not? You're my fierce, firey, hotheaded, pouty, angry, beautiful Lovino." Spain murmured as they washed each others hair when he noticed wetness was gathering on Romano's lashes. "Are you crying?"

"It's the soap." Romano got out thickly as he opened his eyes, his eyes glistening wet and Spain felt his chest become tight.

"Lovino, I'm sorry I didn't want oyu to cry." Spain said sadly as he looked at Romano, his green eyes shimmering sadly and Romano punched him in the chest making him blink in surprise.

"Shut up you didn't make me cry! It was soap!" ROmano snapped but he still sounded thick as he looked at the Spaniard then sighed resting his forehead against Spain's chest closing his eyes softly. "Why do you always manage to look so sad?"

"Because it makes me upset to see you upset." Spain softly said as he wrapped his arms around Romano's wet body and the Italian sighed gently as he pressed his cheek to Spain's chest.

"Stop it. It's stupid to get upset when I'm upset, idiota." Romano huffed out staring up at Spain then and slung his arms around the Spaniard's waist. "When's the cackler and that pervert coming over?" Prussia and France. That made Spain's lips twitch softly and Romano grinne wickedly.

"You naughy boy!" Spain tried to adopt a scolding tone but he burst out laughing at the last minute and Romano snorted softly. "They should've come over by now..." Then his front door opened with a slam that made Romano jump half out of his skin his eyes widening.

"ANTONIOOOOO! ARSCHLOCH GET DOWN HERE NOOOOWW!" Prussia shouted loudly making Romano's curl scrunch up tightly and Spain ran his fingers underneath the curl.

"Let's go deal with this." Spain murmured as Romano sighed in what sounded like disappointment but also irritation.

"Fine." Romano mumbled as he crossed his wet arms when Spain reached around his side and turned the water off, droplets shimmering and clinging to strands in Romano's hair only to snake own and drip of the ends of his hair in perfect drops that would hit the ground or his chest.

"Come now it'll be fine." Spain urged nudging Romano out of the shower pulling the curtain open with the steam hovering over the room like a heavy fog that was warm yet felt cold to Romano. "Besides, you like Gil!"

"No I don't!" Romano snapped as his eyes narrowed on the Spaniard who just grinned at the Italian who gave a little annoyed sneer at Spain. "I don't like him!"

"Surree. You did date him for about a year back in-"

"Shut up!" Romano shouted his cheeks flaming as he lunged tackling Spain to the floor so suddenly making him cry out as they hit the floor with a loud bang and Romano had his hand over the Spaniard's mouth tight as his eyes narrowed. "Shut up! I never liked him nor do I like him now! Just shut up!"

"Bff you limmgked hmph! (But you liked him!)" Spain said behind Romano's hand while staring up at the Italian who glared hotly at the Spaniard, water dripping off his hair onto Spain's face as similar drops of water traveled down his body.

"Shut. Up!" Romano shouted unaware of the loud thudding steps that were coming down the hall to the bathroom when the door was yanked open wit ha burst of cold air making Romano gasp looking up his eyes wide and Spain grabbed Romano's wrist pulling his hand away from his mouth as a pair of hazel colored eyes that shifted to a golden brown, a pair of emerald green; a pair of glistening ruby eyes and a pair of blue eyes clashed and the door was then slammed shut by Prussia.

"You idiot!" Romano screeched slapping his palms hard against Spain's chest with the crisp sound echoing in the room but Spain just stared up at Romano. "Y-You just HAD to get me worked up about that asshole!"

"Lo siento, Lovino." Spain looked genuinely sorry which made guilt grip Romano and he sighed looking away moving his hand through his wet hair and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"It's...It's fine. I'm sorry as well." Romano mumble softly as he looked at the floor as the next words that filtered through his head and he couldn't' stop his lips from saying them. "Spain, you can do better than me." Spain looked sharply at Romano then as the Italian looked down still. "I'm not goo for you, I never have have I? I'm an asshole, a dick, a fuckface, for gods sake Spain why me? Why settle for me when you deserve so so much better?"

"Romano." Romano couldn't help but flinch when Spain touched his cheek making him jerk as his eyes widened and looked down at Spain, his eyes now back to the hazel color, a mix of brown and green that were wide. "I didn't _settle_ for you, I _**chose**_ you. Si, I could've had anyone but you are the one I want and the one I need. I love you Lovino Vargas, hell I'm IN love with you! So don't think that way, ever. Because I never settled for you I loved you and I chose you. I want nothig more than to spend every single day with you." Something warm drips onto Spain's thumb and a soft remble rocked Romano's body as tears welled and dripped onto his cheeks.

"Antonio...Why love me? What's good about me then, huh? Even Grandpa Rome didn't show me so much love when he had Feliciano. Why do you love me?" Romano asked as his tortured eyes burned down into Spain, the tears dripping onto the Spaniard's face as the Italian trembled as if supressing emotions of the biggest kind.

"I love you because you are who you are. Nothing more and nothing less, you are my fierce Romano I raised and my precious love I could never live without." Spain smiled slightly when Romano cried out tears gushing down and he circled his arms around Spain holding him tight and sobbed into his shoulder loudly, gut wrenching sobs leaving his lips. "Romano, what brought this on?"

"I...I just..." Romano couldn't get the words out as he sobbed when Spain sat up right perfectly an held the Italian to his chest tight and press his cheek to the Italian's neck softly.

"I love you, Romano. I love you, Lovino Vargas. More than life itself." Spain murmured into he wet flesh of Romano's neck softly.

"You shouldn't." Romano mumbled but Spain laughed gently but lowly it sounded as he stood up making a little yelp leave Romano's lips when they stood up straight.

"Let's get dressed, I'm sure you just provided Gil the scene of the year~" Spain jokingly nudging Romano who glared but smirked when Spain grabbed a towel wrapping it around Romano's waist securely then id the same for himself and they walked out to the bedroom, Romano tucked tight against Spain who held him firmly.

Their footsteps made the floor creak gently with their soft footsteps, a brushing sound would form when Romano ragged his feet as they got to the bedroom opening he door and they both got dressed, Spain dashing off to grab his clothes fro the bathroom and got dressed there. They met at the top of the stairs, fully dressed, and Spain held his hand out for Romano's who put his hand in Spain's his cheeks flushing gently.

"You're so cute!" Romano blushed at the coo Spain gave who smiled brightly at the Italian as they walked down the stairs and turned straight to the living room where Prussia and France were sitting.

"Ah~ There e' is! It iz about time you lazy thing you." France smirked making Romano glare and Spain to laugh rubbing the back of Romano's hand with his thumb.

"Of fucking course." Romano mumbled making Spain grin at him as he squeezed his hand tight.

"Romano! 'Ow are you? I 'eard you were unwell." Romano scowled at the French man who just raised a blonde brow.

"I'm _fine_." Romano huffed out as he narrowed his eyes then glared at the albino who was lounging across their couch. "And what the fuck are YOU doing here still?"

"Ahh he doesn't vant me here. That's the Romano ve all know." Prussia scathingly pointed out making Romano sneer at him with a glare as he looked at the albino. "Alvays causing shit storms for those around him no matter vhat is wrong vith others."

"Oi! Shut your fucking mouth, you goddamn Potato Eater!" Romano shouted jabbing a finger at him when Spain wrapped his arms around the fierce Italian's waist tight making him stand in place.

"The statement remains the same! You vill alvays take advantage of shit in your life, von't you?" Prussia snapped back narrowing his red eyes but Spain knew the purposes behind Prussia's scatching tone and he nodded gently.

"Vaffanculo! You're a shit head that doesn't know when to fucking die anyhow! Who the utter fuck do you think you're talking to?!" Romano shouted squirming in Spain's arms, his jaw clenched so tight his teeth ached from the pressure as his cheeks flushed with his anger and his eyes seemed to hold flames that if let loose, would burn the Prussian alive.

"I'm just saying. You don't deserve Spain anyhow. You von't understand vhat you mean to him, vill you? He vants so much more than vhat he is getting but you von't give it to him! He's mi friend and seeing vhat you do to him isn't okay in the slightest bit. You a just a spoilt bastard who is unvorthy of having such an amazing person as Antonio!" Prussia barked at the Italian who screeched kicking his feet out, his heel managing to clip the Prussian's cheek just barely as his nails ragged across Spain's arms viciously as he squirmed badly.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I wasn't being held back!" Romano screamed as he slammed his fists into Spain's forearm hard and repeatedly. "Let me go! That bastard won't get away with this! Antonio, let me go!"

"Come on, Romano. Let's go outside and let you get some air," Spain soothingly said as he dragged the thrashing Italian to the front door step by step proving it was indeed difficult to drag a struggling person.

" ** _I'll rip his fucking head off! I'll drive red hot pokers into his skin while they're still hot! I'll whip the bastard until he's crying like a little fucking bitch!_** " Romano screeched as he strained against Spain's strong hold and threw his body forward as France rushed up to the door quick as he could and opened it for Spain who smiled his thanks then left the house with Romano and the door was shut. " _Why are you protecting him?!_ "

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Spain muttered while shooting a rare scowl at the house. Yes he was in on getting Romano to talk, but he wasn't expecting to feel so angry at Prussia working up Romano, who was breathing heavily in annoyance. Hopefully this kind of reaction, reaction that it was, was enough for Spain and France to tell if anything was wrong with Romano at all, but even so his own irritation was simmering just underneath his skin.

"Good." Romano huffed out as he pouted gently puffing his cheeks out and rested his back against Spain's chest who sighed gently. Hopefully this will put Spain's fears at rest.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks seemed to melt together, one week became two, two became three and so on. It was enough time that Romano felt okay, felt more than okay he felt FANTASTIC! He and Spain walked into the world meeting hand in hand with the Italian scowling but remained close to the Spaniard and glared at the albino German when they walked by. Romano seemed to cling to Spain now, surprising the Spaniard, for Romano wasn't one for desperate attention but in the past twelve weeks-twelve!- the Italian seemed to cling to Spain tightly and even though he scowled and glared he was affectionate in his own way and he loved it. As they took their seats he saw Romano wincing gently as he sat but even as he flashed a glare at the Spaniard, he seemed relieved in some way. The room gradually filled, Romano holding Spain's hand underneath the table tightly and Spain held his hand back happily without a complaint as seats were filled ad America cleared his throat.

"Alright, dudes! The World Meeting may now go underway! Now, as Germany has said many many may _MANY_ times, everyone raise a hand!" America cheerfully shouted making Romano close his eyes ad he rested his head against Spain's shoulder gently

"Are you okay?" Spain whispered with America's cheerful voice as a cover ad Romano nodded gently.

"Just tired, we were up late and I had some paper work from the stupid boss." Romano mumbled barely opening his eyes in acknowledgement and just nuzzled his cheek to Spain's shoulder and, in just a nanosecond, he was asleep his breath cool against the bare skin of Spain's neck or the flesh that just barely showed and he wrapped his arm around Romano's waist holding him close as he slept.

"Yeah! Dudes, we should throw a party for Italy!" America's suggestion made Spain look up at the American who smiled with a lot of curious looks thrown his way. "Well he's pregnant! He should have a party!"

"You bloody idiot." England muttered as he stirred his tea while keeping his emerald green eyes down while America's blue ones landed on the Brit.

"Got something to say, Britain?" America asked placing his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes lightly and England looked up with a narrowing of his own eyes.

"Nothing." He spit out in irritation and he could see a flash of emotion, raw and real, flash across his lovers eyes but was gone with a hardening of those same eyes.

"Fine." He snapped then turned smiling at the other Nation's who looked uncomfortable in some way shape or form.

"Ve~ I'd appreciate that!" Italy called out smiling happily, a hand stroking his stomach which was bloated out just a tiny soft curve with his pregnancy and America smiled bright.

"Sweet! We'll get everything set up then haha! How about your grumpy ass brother?" America asked as he eyes shifted to the sleeping Romano and the others shifted their gaze to the Spaniard and Italian, to which Spain's happy smile disappeared with a glare.

"He's fine!" Spain snapped possesively as his arm tightened on Romano's waist holding him tighter to his side making the Italian moan gently in discomfort.

"Is he pregnant?" America asked with a tilt of his head and Spain, surprisingly, puffed his cheeks out in a pout.

"No!" He huffily said as Romano shifted and sighed falling back into his deep sleep or remained asleep Spain wasn't sure but the sigh was adorable...

"I see. I wouldn't want bloody Spanish kids with your stupid running around." England loudly said making Spain's eyes hardened in an instant, so hard it could put a true emerald to shame as his irises darkened to a dark forest green color.

"Oh like your kid would be better!" Spain shouted making a little snort sound by his ear and Romano keened gently as he nuzzled into the Spaniard. "It'd be worse than my own! Besides he'd be half of Romano! That'd make that baby ten times better!"

"Big Brother Spain..."Italy whimpered from across the table, his hand pressed to his stomach as his eyes opened to look worriedly at Germany to Spain.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." England tonelessly said with a wave of his hand as he took a sip of his tea making Spain growl low in his throat with anger and Romano's lashes fluttered softly.

"Big Brother Spain, it's okay." Italy softly said to him but the Spaniard was stiff as a board even as Romano laid limp against him like a wet noodle as he slept.

"Alright stop vith the third degree. Britain, you're being a fucking bitch. Don't look like that! You're acting like a prissy bitch!" Prussia finally shouted standing up with his chair screeching back as Austria hissed for him to sit down quietly but placed his face in his hands when the Prussian stood up. "Toni and Romano are happy vith each other, ja? Just leave them be! Vhen and if they have children will be vhen they vant and it's useless to keep asking if they are pregnant, if they vere it'd be painfully obvious!"

"'E is right. If little Romano was pregnant we would all know it by know. 'E would be even worse, little 'ellion 'e was! We would all know, oui?" France stood up as well speaking calmly as his gaze flickered between his two best friends who looked at him, red and green locking on him. "Romano is not so silly either, 'e is a smart boy."

"Ja! He's definitely smart!Kesese~" Prussia cackled gently making a smile twitch at Spain's lips as the albino grinned confidently.

"True true!" Belgium called from her spot smiling her little kitty smile happily, her blonde-brown hair spilling own her shoulders as her green eyes glimmered sweetly. "Little Romano is a sweet boy, I'm sure we'd know if he was pregnant!"

"Should we continue with this meeting-aru?" China called out with some huffy annoyance and Japan smiled calmly at his lover who just huffed, his amber-brown eyes rolling with annoyance.

"Fine! Let's wrap this up then!" America fist pumped the air makig half the nations groan quietly. "Because our dude Italy is pregnant, le's just focus o that for now 'kay? We need to figure out party ideas! Right, Italy?"

"Si!" Italy giggled smiling as Germany held the Italian's hand a bit awkwardly as Italy beamed but his amber eyes locked onto his sleeping brother.

* * *

"Roma~ Roma~" Romano groaned shuffling into the heat that was warming him and he kept his eyes shut as a whine burst free from his lips when his curl was flicked. "Romano wake up!" He shouted when his curl was yaked hard and he jerked up his eyes bleerily looking around quick only to land on a pouting Belgium.

"Mi amor! You're awake!" Romano looked over sleepily to see his lover walking into the World Meeting room as he lifted his hand rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What's up?" He asked then yawned loudly covering his mouth wit hteh back of his hand as he looked at his lover tiredly who smiled sweetly.

"It's time to go home. It's dinner time, I'll make something tonight." Spain gently said making Romano jerk a tiny bit but squeaked when the Spaniard strode over and lifted him up, his footfalls silent and he was curled in the Spaniard's chest, his legs dangling lightly over his arm as one wrapped around his back to rest on his side.

"No," Romano mumbled softly into Spain's chest but it sounded more like a little whine and yet it made Spain smile at the sleepy Italian.

"It's fine, Roma. I can take care of you tonight." Spain cheerfully said as he smiled at the tired Italian who just pouted softly as Spain walked to the door, along the table practicaly and he left the World Meeting room while carrying Romano. "Oh! Little Italy invited us to go to a private baby shower, just us, Hungary, Austria, Prussia and Germany!"

"Fine." Romano huffily murmured as he shut his eyes nuzzling into Spain's chest subconsciously. "I'm too tired to deal with his stupid shit."

"It'll be fine, mi amor. You just need some rest, God knows I need a nap as well." Spain laughed lightly making Romano sile soft but just barely as he held Romano tightly to his chest. A yawn, annoyingly, burst from his lips making Romano glare and pout at the Spaniard opening his eyes just to do so. The walked down the hall, Spain's feet making soft clikcs of the heels of his shoe against the floor as Romano bounced just lightly in Spain's arms swaying gently and he kissed the Spaniard's neck making Spain smile.

"Toni...Can I top tonight?" Romano murmured us he clung to Spain who held him tight, nearly dropping the tired Italian out of shock but was grateful the fierce Italian was half out of it.

"Of course you can." Spain replied with a nod hen got curious as he looked down at the sleepy Italian. "May I ask why you do?"

"Because I want too. Besides, I want...Well if Veneziano can get pregnant why can't either of us? I'd prefer it to be you that would get pregnant, not me." Romano mumbled tiredly as he pressed his cheek against Spain's hard, yet comforting shoulder letting out a sigh that tickled the Spaniard's ear. "Dumb bastard."

Spain laughed loudly at that comment and felt Romano's cheek moving with a smile as he grabbed fistfuls of the Spaniard's blazer tight and nuzzled himself into the Spaniard's shoulder. "That's why I love you, Romano."

"Shut up.." Romano mumbled as Spain walked and he sighed feeling strangely nauseas. "How long is this hallway?"

"Not much longer before we're outside, why? Is something wrong?" Spain asked as he looekd down at the Italian who shook his head. In truth, there was something wrong with Romano. His skin was growing clammy as his heart began to thump powerfully against his chest as his stomach churned and clenched making him tightened his jaw with the feelings and he couldn't stop a low moan from escaping his lips as he clung to Spain.

"Spain, hurry up." Romano moaned out as the clamminess and the sesnations became more intense and, before he could wrap his mind around it, they were outside and Romano squirmed only to be put down and he stumbled to a bush and promptly puked his guts out.

"Romano!" Spain cried out his name in alarm as Romano heaved and gagged, his arms crossing over his stomach tightly as he held himself when a light hand touched his back softly rubbing it.

"Fratello?" Italy whined out as he looked over from the conversation he'd ebeen in to see his brother heaving into a bush as he vomited loudly.

"It's okay, little Italy! Roma just isn't feeling that okay right now!" Spain called out, aware of America, England, Canada, France, China, Japan, Italy and Germany all looking on at the scene, most out of the eight were looking concerned as Romano sobbed out in between retching and gagging. When his gasps started, gulps of air that had his back, chest and shoulders heaving with each breath as he gripped fistfuls of grass.

"Go talk to them. Assure them I'm okay." Romano mumbled as he covered his mouth breathing in and out slowly. "Get the hose so I can wash this away, I need some time to get together before we go home."

"Romano-"

"Go!" Romano shouted with his hand still over his mouth and Spain looked sad but kissed the Italian's temple softly then walked over to the small group standing on watching the Spaniard grab the hose then bring it to Romano who smiled appreciatively and Spain then walked over to the other eight Nations already speaking as Romano stood up on shaky feet and, with the trembles going through him, he washed around the contents his tanned face pale like the color was being leeched away.

When he looked out the corner of his eye to see all were focused on Spain, he rubbed his hand across his lips and cursed even while his heart hammered with fear. Blood. It stained his lips, a bright streak against the back of his mouth and the tangy rust taste was so heavy in his mouth he gagged gently before giving his mouth a gush of hose water swishing and spitting it out glad the taste had been lowered to a faint trace as he washed the bush off, the blood running away until it soaked into the ground, the water a faint pink by the time Romano dropped the hose. He walked over to the faucet where the hose was connected at and turned the handle, shutting the water off before walking to Spain.

"Let's go, I'm tired." Romano mumbled as he pulled on the sleeve of Spai's suit. The Spaniard's wide emerald gaze fell to the Italian who looked sickly pale and his hazel eyes, now a dark green, were glazed with nausea.

"Alright." Spain said then picked Romano up and the Italian' didn't complain and just clung to Spain.

"Fratello, get better!" Italy whimpered making pity gazes go to Italy, one for he was pregnant and two because everyone knew how much Italy loved Romano.

"Yeah yeah." Romano mumbled as he was carried away and buried his face into Spain's face clinging to him tightly.

"Lovino, are you okay?" Spain whispered gently into the Italian's ear who shivered soft but curled into the Spaniard's arms like a little Italian ball.

"I'm fine, perfect!" Romano snapped but tried to give a cheerful look which only received a nuzzle of Spain's cheek to the top of his head happily.

"Good! My little Lovino. So, may I ask something?" Spain asked as they walked towards his black car-they had two, a black and a bright yellow one- as he opened the passenger door after unlocking the doors and placed the Italian into the passenger seat and shut the door then ran across to the drivers side sliding in immediately as he slammed the door and started the car, the engine purring softly.

"Sure what." Romano mumbled looking at Spain who smiled softer, his eyes soft and dark as he stared at Romano.

"Say I do end up pregnant, in some way, what name would you want for our child?" Spain asked as he backed out of his space looking out the back window and Romano stared at his lap intently, eyes narrowed gently despite the tired hue that rested in them.

"...I like the name Leia for a girl." Romano finally said softly as Spain pulled out of the parking lot and began speeding away from the meeting building and Romano curled up in his seat and Spain smiled bright at the Italian though he couldn't truly turn and face him.

 ** _(A/N: The name Leia, well, if anyone has heard the covers or vocaloid song that's were I got the idea from and it's just like any other name that sounds like Leigha! Sorry continue on!)_**

"Leia hm? Leia. Leia. Leia. Leia Fernandez Carriedo. What about a middle name?" Spain asked curiously staring at Romano, after saying the name a thousand times on his lips it seemed and the name..the name felt absolutely right.

"Hmmm...Carmen." Romano finally said as he rested his hands in his lap and turned his head to look at Spain's profile as the smile on his lover's lips made his cheek move with the movement.

"Leia Carmen Vargas Fernandez Carriedo." Spain hummed out as he stared at the road and smiled. It was five names, much too long for a little girl, but he could sense that Romano was just smiling wide, near beaming, with happiness at the name and it was very true. Romano WAS smiling a true genuine sile. Leia Carmen Vargas Fernandez Carriedo. It was absolutely perfect, long, but perfect all the same. "What if it's a boy?"

"I want it named after you." Romano said simply then turned looking at his lover who looked rather shocked when he turned his blinker on turning to another lane.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I want my name incorporated in the name, however. It'd be Antonio Lovino Fernandez Carriedo." Romano stated perfectly and rather huffily then looked at Spain again.

"But, mi amor, your last name is nowhere in there!" Spain sounded shocked as he took a quick look at Romano out of the corner of his eye, a fast flick of movement, then focused on the road once against as Romano hummed gently under his breath.

"If it's a boy I don't want my last name in there. I don't want to have him being labeled as a Vargas boy." Romano snapped then stared forward with a soft pout on his lips. "It's better if it's a Vargas girl, not a boy. There's two Vargas boys already there doesn't need to be-"

"Three." Romano squinted when Spain cut him off, his eyes holding an irritated but curiious look to them. "There's three, you, Italy and Seborga."

"Right." He murmured softly as he looekd out the window as Spain sped the car up a little bit. He was chewing on his bottom lip, something he never did, and he felt a strange press of tears agaist his eyes.

Why could't this be this way forever? Why must he dissolve now? It wasnt fair! He finally _finally_ admitted to Spain how he felt! He finally got to be lovers with the man he'd fantaized about from day one of his puberty! The one he is planing _kids_ with! The man he wanted to be with more than anything! The man who'd taken him in when he was an ungrateful bastard! The one who...Romano bit his lip harder turning his head completely away to the door window lest Spain see the tears brimming in his eyes.

It truly wasn't fair he die, after everything he'd been through, but his brother was pregnant. His brother, his complete opposite, the one he'd been so mean too at times but loved him so deeply and intensely it hurt. His brother, the one he would do absolutely anything for. Within reason of course but still he would do anything for Italy. He felt something hot and wet drip onto his cheek as he clenched his jaw tight so it hurt and closed his eyes sending lines of tears to gush down his cheeks. He knew it would happen, he just wish it had't happened now. He even remember what Grandpa Rome had said...

 _"Romano." Romano looked up with a pouty look, tears strangely brimming in his eyes as he scowled in the direction of his brother's happy giggles of joy as he painted and looked up at his Grandpa again meeting his amber eyes making Romano feel a stab of jealousy. Why must he have weird eyes and not Italy?_

 _"What!" Romano snapped hating the way his voice sounded with tears clogging it and scowled at the ground when his Grandpa's hand touched his head, the feel of it was warm and comforting as his eyes widened gently._

 _"Romano, you are a good boy. rue, you might not be good at anything Italy is, but you are a good boy, You have your own talents unlike Italy, I know you do the just...haven't come up yet." Grandpa Rome said but it sounded like he was trying too hard to have a cheery tone as he looked down at his eldest grandson and Romano glared._

 _"Liar! You always over look me! You always ignore me! Italy will always always be better than me! Romano shouted the tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as he glared at his Grandpa Rome and Grandpa Rome sighed and knelt down on one knee staring at Romano._

 _"Romano, you need to look after your little brother." Grandpa Rome said seriously as he looked at the small Italian who scowled at the thought of having to look after his younger twin forever, but Grandpa Rome looked ever so serious as he stared at Romano."one day, Romano, you are not going to be here. One day, very very far off, Italy with finally unite and you will have to make a grave decision. When that day comes one of you will dissolve."_

 _"Diss...olve? You mean die?" Romano asked as his hazel eyes widened at his Grandpa, the color turning to a deep dark green like the forest at night as he stared at his Grandpa._

 _"Yes. Die. It will be your choice then, Romano. You can have an eternal life and be happy but then Italy will die, you could choose to give it up and let Italy have the eternal life but you would die. Either way, one of you will die but in the end it will your choice Romano. Your fates rest in your hands, if I had it my way I would never let either one of you die but...life is cruel and it's one or the other. Please, keep in mind Romano, this will be your act. You will save your bother or yourself, I will not hate you for it. Live your life now, how your please, always how you please and when the time comes you make your decision and no matter where I am I will support you. Because, Little Romano, we will all end up in the same place."_

 _"Grandpa Rome! Grandpa Rome! Come and look at what I drew!" Italy squealed excitedly in the direction of Grandpa Rome and Romano._

 _"I am coming, Little Italy." Grandpa Rome shouted then turned placing his hand on Romano's hair ruffling the locks gently making the little Italian glare but felt relaxed being so close to his Grandpa, even for just a little bit. "I love you, Romano. Just as much as your brother, you do good to remember that an, that no matter what you choose when that day comes, I'll be waiting for you. Sempre e per sempre, Romano."_

"Romano? Are you okay?" Romano was aware, abruptly that the car was still and their house was in front of them as he rubbed the tears off his face quickly.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Take me to bed?"

"Of course, mi amor, of course."


	6. Chapter 6

Spain rested downstairs stretched out on his couch, his knees bent as he balanced the laptop on them and his fingers sped over the keyboard with lightening speed and looked focused on the computer and then, surprisingly yet not so surprisingly, he opened up his facebook only to see he received a message from Italy, Belgium, France and Prussia, all asking about Romano ad how he was but Spain pursed his lips as his fingers would hover above the keys stopping i their quick typing and then cosed facebook, knowing he couldn't say anything right now.

Romano, in fact, was laying in bed sleeping off his little headache and nausea but had triumphantly brandish his medical results from the dovtors showing he did indeed had a clean bill of health. Spain sighed out gently moving a and through his hair as his eyes looked at the brightly lit screen and he turned his computer off setting it down on the couch next to his thigh and he blew out a breath covering his hands over his face rubbing roughly. He felt so tird...So so tired...He flopped over onto the couch, sliding his computer to the floor carefully and cushioned his head with his arms as his lashes dipped and rested on his cheeks as he closed his eyes. The cou hwas pretty big, wide enough for two people to aly on, so he was a little lonely layig out o the couch knowig Romano was just upstairs in bed but he didn't want to disturb the Italian.

There was a soft creaking of the floor boards upstairs along with soft foot steps on the stairs and the same feet that padded towards him. He opened his eyes a bit when the feet came up to the couch, light but heavy enough to make some noise and he let out a tiny yelp when a body flopped down onto the couch behind him, a cheek nuzzling into his back making him blink as he felt arms curving around his sides ad resting just above his hips.

"L-Lovino?" Spain asked as he started to turn his head but Romano just stroked Spain's belly softly as if a baby was already in there.

"I love you, Antonio. I love you, very very much. Ti amo, il mio amore pi caro." _I love you, my dearest love_. Spain felt a strange blush crawling into his cheeks and making them burn surprising him very deeply, for Spain didn't truly blush out of compliments or endearments.

"Te amo, Mi peque o italiano." Spain immediately replied as he stroked the back of Romano's hand as he blushed hotly with embarrassment but smiled happily as Romano cuddled into him even more.

"I hope we can have a baby, Toni." Romano mumled into his back as he hugged Spain tightly while nuzzling him gently.

"I hope so too, it'd be nice. If little Feli can get pregnant and have a baby, then so can we." Spain said confidently as he smiled when Romano began stroking his flat belly once again ad patted it gently before stroking it again.

"I want you to be pregnant, Antonio. I want you to carry our baby, so it'll be just like you. I feel if I got pregnant, the baby'll be a little bastard just like myself but a baby from you...a baby from you, I feel will be like my very own little Spanish Sunshine, just like you are." Romano murmured as he stroked Spain's belly softly as he shut his eyes gently.

"A baby from me would be just as happy as one that would come from you, Lovino." Spain said but felt Romano shaking his head softly, his forehead pressed against Spain's back.

"No no, a baby from you would be amazing. I want our baby to come from _you_." Romano said hotly as he hugged Spain tightly and he squeaked when Spain turned around facing the little Italian.

"Mi amor, the baby would be perfect regardless of if it comes from you or me, it'll be OUR baby no matter." Spain said as he looked down at Romano who had wide eyes but pressed his palm to Spain's stomach.

"Even so I want _you_ to carry our baby. I'm not budging on that." Romano had a huffy tone, a pout forming on his lips and his cheeks threatened to puff out making Spain clear on the fact that Romano will not budge on that matter.

"Fine fine~ I will carry our baby if we get lucky, like Italy and Germany." Spain relented smiling easily at Romano who smiled crookedly at Spain as he tightened his arm around Spain as he took his hand off the Spaniard's belly and wrapped his arms around Spain tightly as he buried his face into Spain's chest.

"Spain, answer something for me." Romano murmured gently into the Spaniard's chest as his lashes drooped softly even if the Spaniard couldn't see it but Spain was tense at the use of his country name.

"Yes?"

"Say...if you had to choose between you living an eternal life as a Nation, or giving it up for Portugal or a brother, would you want me to hate you for choosing someone else?" Romano asked gently tilting his head back staring at Spain intently, his eyes a dark mix of green and gold, the hazel coloring seeming to be like a camouflage color with Romano's words. Spain stared at him wordlessly as he processed the question and closed his eyes lightly once thinking hard about it and after a few moments he opened his eyes, bright green latching onto those dark ones.

"No. I wouldn't want you to hate me for choosing someone else, if it came to that." Spain answered as Romano stared at him and the Italian leaned up kissing the Spaniard softly making his stomach twist with a strange feeling excitement as Romano smiled gently.

"Good." Romano murmured gently against Spain's when he pulled from the kiss and his eyes lightened to a pale green with a gold tint, the hazel always managing to steal Spain's breath when he looked at the Italian.

"Why did you ask that?" Spain asked with a tilt of his head staring at his lover who just shrugged gently and pressed his cheek against Spain's chest.

"Something Grandpa Rome said, a long time ago, popped up the other day and I wanted to ask." Romano said simply then shut his eyes rubbing his cheek softly against the Spaniard's chest gently.

"Want to tell me what it was he said?" Spain asked again, more curiously and suspicious than concerned as he stared at the top of Romano's head intently.

"No. It was nothing drastically bad, it was just something he told me that I've been thinking of." Romano lifted his head off Spain's chest again as he stared at the Spaniard before twisting making Spain flop onto his back and Romano straddled his hips looking down at the Spaniard's, connecting his eyes with those wide emerald greens, as he placed his hands on Spain's chest. "Don't even think about it, Spain. Even Veneziano doesn't know, it was the one good thing, I guess, my Grandpa did and he never told Italy."

"Fine fine." Spain quickly said raising his hands as he stared at Romano with a wide, guiles look, but Romano narrowed his eyes gently before sighing.

"It does't matter. Italy was with Holy Rome and I got you, for that I am happy. I'm a bastard, I don't like speaking my feelings, but I'm happy I got stuck with you." Romano pouted as he said the words, his gaze going to the floor and it made Spain smile. Old habits die hard. Romano had actually, when it was just the two of them, gotten better on expressing his feelings to the Spaniard.

"Well...I'm sorry for always wishing ad wating to trade you with Italy, I know it hurt you a lot when I did things like that. But remember! I was still somewhat young then, not so sensitive to others feelings as I am now. But even so, if I had't kept you I never would have seen what a fierce, fiesty, beautiful man you've become. And even if I hadn't kept you, I would've done anything to make you mine." Spain's confession hung in the air as Romano's cheeks flared bright red with the blush that burned hotly in his cheeks but he had a strangely vulnerable and soft look to him as he considered Spain's words.

"S-Shut up, you bastard." Romano mumbled as his face burned a deep red and he jumped lightly when Spain touched his hot cheek.

"You truly are beautiful, Romano." Spain murmured as his thumb stroked across the Italian's cheek bone and Romano lifted his hand even as it flinched he moved it over covering Spain's in a quick movement before he could wimp our or something of the sort as he he turned his hot cheek into the Spaniard's hand. "Our child would be lucky to have a Madre like you."

"Wouldn't I be the father, if you're carrying?" Romano mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly giving him a sleepy look as his muscles relaxed with a warm content feeling that wrapped around him tightly.

"No, you'd be the Madre. I will be the Padre, no matter who is carrying." Spain replied a smile dancing on his lips as his eyes seemed to light up and Romano smiled happily yet softly at the Spaniard.

"Do you think we can do this? That we could get pregnant?" Romano asked with hesitancy whie looking at the Spaniard. "I mean, considering up until now, we should've had five kids but..."

"I was using a condom most of the time. Safe sex!" Spain cheered before making the both of them laugh, Romano smiling genuinely as the laughs burst out of him as he blushed.

"Dumbass!" Romano snickered as he grinned making Spain smile happily. He stroked his fingers across Romano's cheek bone gently as he smiled with content while staring at Romano.

"But even so, we'll try but just know it might not work with us. I mean, little Italy is lucky right? It's strange to hear of male pregnancy but we ARE human personifications of Nations so...well let's just hope we'll get the sway of luck when it comes to making a baby!" Spain exclaimed softly as he looked at his Italian who was still blushing and Romano bent down placing a kiss to Spain's smiling lips.

"We will have a baby. I know it, I can eel it, so trust that we can. We'll do it tonight, okay?" Romano shockingly intertwined their hands and fingers together in a way that would be cute with anyone else but was awkward with Romano yet with the blush on his face, the sparkle in his hazel eyes, the confidence he seemed to have just oozing out of him, was infectious.

"Of course, Lovino." Spain replied with a bright smile that came all on it's own and the Italian smiled soft, his face the very epitome of soft and vulnerable as he leaned down, pressing and balancing his hands against Spain's as he kissed the Spaniard again. When they parted Roman smiled crookedly but bright in such a way Spain hated saying the next words but..."Romano, Italy...he invited us to his home for dinner. He wants to spend time with you."

"Oh for God's sake." Romano groaned seeming to swoon fakely before flopping backwards on Spain's legs as he groaned again but ended with a sigh. "Do we have too?"

"Si, we must. Italy is expecting us, it'd let him down if we didn't end up going to spend some time with him, don't you think?" Spain questioned as Romano moaned lightly only to sigh ye again as he flopped the back of his hands against his eyes.

"Ughh! I have spent half my _existence_ , looking after my thick headed brother. Why would not spending dinner with him let him down?" Romano snapped out as he moved his hands gently to scowl hotly at Spain as he pouted softy while Spain just sighed.

"Romano, it'd be easier. We can go to Italy's and have dinner instead of wasting time on a dinner we won't be able to sit through knowing our bedroom is upstairs...it'd be easier being at Germany an Italy's, we can eat there and we can just come home and get straight to it, don't you think?" He quietly asked this as he looked at his lover who blushed all over and covered his face with his hands and Romano sighed again.

"Fine. Ugh, it'll be torture listening about 'baby this' and 'baby that' and how 'Luddy is so amazing and is such a good father! Ve~'. God you'll need to bring asprin just for me to stomach GOING." Romano sneered irritatedly but Spain just smiled softly at the Italian who was glaring up at the ceiling crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

"It'll be fine, Lovino. Come now, let's get ready for dinner, it is late afternoon ad it'll take some time to get to Germany's." Spain softly said as he shifted into a sitting position, Romano groaning getly as he moved hs hands down so his fingers rested against his cheek looked at Spain moodily.

"I hate this." Romano mumbled when Spain picked him up making him squeak loudy and waked to the stairs." Oi! Bastard don't do that!"

"Let's get ready~!" Spain sang making Romano roll his eyes at the Spaniard who kissed the Italian's cheek making him blush anew.

"Shut up." Romano mumbled as he crosed arms again and Spain laughed gently at the Itaian fondly. Romano wanted to give Spain everything, absolutely everything, but it was hard too when he wasn't used to having Spain with him at all times. He sighed resting his hot cheek against Spain's shoulder as the Spaniard climbed up the stairs ad he clung to Spain tight shutting his eyes. He hoped dinner would go fast just so they could come back home.

* * *

"Ve~ Fratello! You're okay!" Italy cheered when he opened the door revealing Spain and Romano standing, Romano's hand tucked in the crook of Spain's elbow. Romano yelped when Italy threw his arms around him, the hug tight and Romano felt a blush searing his face, unused to having such open affection thrown his way by his brother and the soft curve of his brother's pregnant belly pressed against his flat one making his heart give a sharp ache.

"Feliciano, vould you let them in? You can hug them and vhatever you vant vith them inside. They a probably tired, after it is a long way from Spain to Germany." Germany barked from the kitchen from where he was cooking and Italy let go of Romano beaming happily at him then grabbed his brother's hand yanking inside making his hand slide out of Spain's elbow making him look back with wide eyes and Spain fought the urge to augh. Romano's flustered, flushed face along with his wide panicked eyes as his mouth parted gently made him look like he was being dragged off to his death or something of the sort as he mouthed 'Help me!' as he was pulled away.

"Come on, Fratello! I want to talk with you!" Italy happily chattered as he waked into the living room with Romano who was paling now instead of blushing as a rush of useless words fell from his brother. Spain smiled shutting the door shaking his head fondly at the Italian brother's then walked to the kitchen where Germany was cooking.

"Hola~" Spain cheerfully greeted as he leaned against the island watching the German rush cooking about here and there when Germany turned his head to the side slightly, his blue eyes filled with surprise and then settled into a soft smile.

"Ah, Spain, guten Tag." Germany replied with a nod of his head as he smoothed a few strands of hair away from his hair and back in the slick look he had.

"So, Germany, what are you hoping to have?" Spain questioned as he jumped up onto a stool seat and rested his chin in his hands as his eyes focused on Germany intently and the blonde blushed self consciously.

"Feli's hoping its a boy, but I'm hoping it's a girl." Germany mumbled as he stirred some sauce in a pan and then stirred this big pot of pasta it seemed and yet Spain smelled wurst as well.

"Wurst?" Spain asked swinging his legs gently feeling like a little kid as he fought the urge giggle at the thought.

"J-Ja, Feliciano has been craving it. I don't know how much he vants it but he alvays asks for a lot of it, vhich is a bit surprising but then again he's pregnant, I give him vhat he vants as long as it's vithin reason." Germany thoughtfully said while keeping his eyes down strategically as if to avoid the green eyes that were latched onto him.

"Sounds nice~" Spain hummed as he watched the German cook which was a bit unnerving but Spain suddenly got a serious look, far cry from the innocent happy one he'd had moments before. "Germany, be good to Italy. He deserves it, don't hurt him."

"I-I von't! I could't hurt him even if I vanted too!" Germany looked up as he answered, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Good, for you know what happened to him when Holy Rome died and along came you, with Holy Rome's locked away memories, which you've never told hiim about so-"

"Nein! I just haven't vanted too! I don't vant him to see me as Holy Rome and forget who I am now in the present!" Germany hissed as he got a dark, sharp glare as he stared at the equally dark looking Spain.

"You need to tell him, Ludwig." Spain said seriously as he stared at the German when there was a loud "Uwaa!" from the living room making them blinkjust as Romano ran in looking pale but at his limit as he latched onto Spain.

"For God's sake! You bastard, you left me with my dumb brother too long!" Romano shouted as he buried his face into Spain's arm who blinked but smiled. "God, on and on and on and on and on with stupid bab names and shit like that! Then it when onto the stupid Potato Bastard! I told you so!"

"Luddy!" Italy came in his fingers twitching and he had tears beading in his eyes cutely and Romano glared. Actually _glared_. Italy only remembered one time Romano had ever glared at him like that and it was only when Grandpa Rome was alive.

"Vhat's vrong, Feli." Germany sighed out as the Italian rushed up snuggling into his side cutely and Romano held Romano tighter while glaring.

"I made Fratello angry." Italy whimpered as he opened his eyes looking at his brother intently as Romano glared from under Spain's side.

"And? Vhat happened to piss of Romano, not that a lot comes to mind to piss him off." Germany muttered making Spain tense up softly and Romano glared hotly.

"I-I said something mean to him." Italy whimpered again lifting his amber gaze to Germany when Romano pressed his lips tight loosing his glare as his chest suddenly spasmed softly with a cough that formed even breathing in was like a tickle as he fought the urge to cough.

"Romano? What did he say?" Spain asked pushing his lover away noticing the pallor of the Italian's normally tanned face. "Romano? What's wrong?" That's when Romano coughed. He coughed into his hand, of course but it was a disgustingly wet sound that made all three of the Nation's tense up as Romano coughed and coughed, spasming roughly with each cough as he gagged into his had before coughing hard once more and something dripped to the floor.

"Bathroom!" He gasped from behind his hand before turning and running to the one bathroom he knew to find in the huge house and Spain had noticed Romano had swiped at the wet spot on the floor but when the slam of a bathroom door sounded Spain felt his stomach and chest tighten painfully.

"Little Italy, I'm going to take Romano home." Spain said tonelessly as he got off his stool and walked to the kitchen door.

"B-But Big Brother Spain! You and Fratello barely come by anymore!" Italy whined as he stared at Spain who forced a smile that did't reach his eyes.

"You both can come for lunch tomorrow." Spain promised then dashed away and his feet thumped against the floor hard as he ran in the direction Romano wet.

"But-!"

"Nein, sveetheart. Let them be, ve vill see them tomorrow." Germany murmured to Italy who whimpered gently yet cutely staring up at his lover."I promise, ve vill see them tomorrow just let them resolve this." No sooner than when Germany said the words there was a low whine that melted into a low moan and soft footfalls sounded as the front door opened with an intensity that made Italy emit a scared "Uwaa!".

"We'll see you tomorrow, Little Italy, you too Germany!" Spain called out cheerfully but even that sounded strained and the door shut, keeping either the Germany or Italian to ask any questions but that didn't stop them from burning and bubbling inside them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soo...This chapter is basically just going to be like solid sex, kind of, but I thought I'd say something now! I've also said this a thousand times, BUT, if male sex isn't you're thing then just skip of this chapter and I'll try to update again soon! You know I'm actually thinking of making a cute little Hetalia Christmas themed story, same goes with Kuroshitsuji, Blue Exorcist-Which I've been watching non stop X3- And a few other of my favorite things! But, getting back on subject, enjoy the chapter! And thank you for the comments! I'm glad to know that it's a good story so far!**_

* * *

Spain locked his hands together at mouth level, the bed dipped softly under his weight as his hard eyes glared moodily at the floor while listening to Romano in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and occasionally gagging when he shoved the tooth brush back to far followed by the slurping of water and spitting with the water turning off and Romano sighed. Spain wasn't angry AT Romano, he was angry at the situation with Romano, how the little Italian was growing sick but wouldn't speak of what was wrong, would't give Spain any ideas as to why he was sick; the Italian would only try to get Spain's mind on happier things, like them getting married hopefully, having babies together, being together, living together etc etc. Romano padded out, wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pair of Spain's sweat pants, a white string dangling low from Romano possibly tightening over and over.

"Romano." The Italian flinched when Spain said his name, especially as coldly and blandly as he had.

"S-Si?" Romanos stuttered out looking at the Spaniard who looked at Romano hotly, his eyes hard like granite.

"What is going on with you, Romano. And tell me the truth, no more trying to get me to focus on other always make me focus on happy things when it comes to you being sick, you're always distracting me and I'm tired of that! You need to just tell me what's wrong, if you're my lover." Spain snapped lightly as he looked at Romano who paled and dropped his hazel eyes to the ground pursing his lips softy as he played with the string on the pants.

"It's just an infection in my lungs. Look, I even went to the doctor." Romano finally said but it was soft as he walked to a bedside table opening the drawer pulling out a ripped open envelop and, with a flare of irritation threw it hard against Spain's chest glaring hotly like flames could shoot from those normally soft hazel eyes.

"Romano-"

"Why can't you trust me with this? Why do you have to know everything? Assume the worst? I'm perfectly fine for fuck's sake! I wouldn't just die without telling you! Why don't you trust me!" Romano shouted with a press of tears to his eyes as he bowed his head softly staring intently at the floor even as his vision waved and the colors blurred together making the world a smear of colors. He sniffled in a way his shoulders heaved and he hated it as round, clear droplets fell to the ground and made perfect wet circles in the carpet. "Why can't you trust me?"

"Romano, It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just _worried_ , you've been so sick lately, you're loosing weight whether you know it or not and I'm scared. I don't..."Spain's voice trailed off as he stared at his sniffling lover and stood up walking over to the Italian tilting his head back looking into those wet eyes and hugged him tight. "I just don't want to loose you, Romano. I want you to talk to me, I want to know what's wrong is all. But..I won't push, not anymore."

"What?" Romano sniffled looking at the Spaniard as the tears dripped onto his cheeks without him even needing to blink as the water just overflowed and dripped once too full for the Italian's eyes.

"If you want to tell me what's wrong, then you will. I will not push you to tell me anymore, Lovino. Just...please tell me if something bad happens before...before something irreversible happens." Spain murmurs pressing his lips to Romano's forehead shutting his eyes gently as he held the sniffling Italian tight. It was true, however, that he wouldn't push Romano anymore, but that wouldn't keep him from worrying or being concerned for the Italian in any way shape or form. This was his lover, the one man in the world he raised and the only one he ever loved more than he thought possible.

"Lo siento." Romano mumbled as he clung to Spain's shirt tight, fistfuls of the shirt's fabric caressed his palms as he blinked allowing droplets to cascade down his cheeks when he looked up at Spain sniffling one more time before leaning up on the balls of his feet and pressed his lips to Spain's softly.

The soft kiss was gentle, hesitant it felt like the very first one they shared ad like the first one, it slowly morphed into something sweeter but hotter as Romano's hands left his shirt and linked them against the back of Spain's neck as the Spaniard wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist. Also like the first kiss they shared, this kiss was hot and desperate, slowly shifting to a level of urgency as Spain slowly licked the length of Romano's bottom lip making the Italian let out a soft keening noise.

His nails lightly scratched the sensitive skin of Spain's neck, right were a few whisps of curled hair started and he shivered for it just felt good. Romano's mouth opened instantly allowing their tongues to meet and brush twist and tangle as Spain won the dominance battle before it could truly begin as Romano whined softly, his curl slowly forming into a perfect heart as he clung to the Spaniard. He whimpered when Spain pulled away, a long strand of saliva connecting their lips as Romano panted gently, his lashes dipped as he looked at Spain panting uietly.

"Antonio~ I want to make a baby." Romano whispered, making Spain's name a purr but became brutally honest by the end of his words.

"Then let's try~" Spain purred as he moved backwards while Romano walked forwards and he fell back onto the bed and Romano climbed on top of him and stradled his waist, their groins pressed tight together.

"You really want too? I mean you don't care we were fighting not even five seconds ago?" Romano murmured seeming to try not break the mood, asking curiously, yet his hips rolled in a lazy circle, the fabric of their clothes adding a delicious friction that made them both shiver along with the pressing weight of their groins being together and Romano placed his hands on Spain's stomach, his finger tips just barely touching as he looked at Spain who just smiled sweetly and lifted his hand up touching Romano's cheek and let out a low chuckle.

"It seems whenever we used to fight we ended up having make up sex straight after the last insult was thrown. So yes, let's make a baby now. It doesn't matter if we fought some odd seconds ago, let's just do it." Spain replied as his eyes seemed to morph and, not darken exactly but became...softer. He smiled softer as well but it was so sweetly genuine Romano felt his chest tighten painfully as he stared at the Spaniard. God why did life need to do this now? He shook his head gently smiling crookedly and a bit thinly at the Spaniard who smiled right back.

"Okay." Romano smiled soft, not so thin, as he slid his hands to the bottom of Spain's shirt and moved them back up pushing the shirt with his movements revealing inch by inch of bronze tanned skin that made Romano's mouth water at the sight and pushed it all the way up.

Spain lifted his arms up as Romano pulled the fabric off and threw it to the side on the floor and, with excitedly quivering hands, he placed his palms flat to Spain's chest and leaned forward, his legs spreading out pressing their groins together firmly as he tilted his head gently and pressed his lips to Spain's. The Spaniard responded, the kiss butter melting it felt, his cheeks gaining a light blush as he slid his arms around the Italian's waist softly and pulled from the kiss only to push the Italian's shirt up revealing his own softly tanned skin, pulling it up and off to the side just like Romano had done. Romano seemed to be murmuring what sounded like gibberish, but was soft coos and even sweet nothings in Italian, that brushed the Spaniard's skin seductively, dancing across his skin in such a way he shivered.

Romano kissed Spain's throat while plucking ever so softly at the waist band of the Spaniard's pants smiling to himself and softly dug his teeth into Spain's neck making the Spaniard shivering hard it seemed as Romano sucked on the skin. As he sucked he felt a bright blush sear his face as he felt Spain hardening against his own erection, which had been half up anyhow, to stand to attention or try to only to strain painfully against his pants and press to Spain's making the both of them hiss in a breath and shiver. Romano pulled back from the skin of Spain's neck, the skin was red but didn't stand out though Romano knew there'd be a dark spot there in the morning and he smiled in satisfaction as he moved down placing a kiss to Spain's collar bone before biting the flesh there smiling when Spain uttered out a soft moan.

"Romano..." Spain breathed out when Romano lapped his tongue across Spain's nipple, the stimulation making him arch his back with a gasp bubbling past his lips as his cheeks burned embarrassingly.

"I know. I don't want to rush, not like all the other times. I want this to be...meaningful." Romano mumbled gently as he then lapped at Spain's nipple again making the elder Nation moan out gently again as Romano traced around the bud with the tip of his tongue and then closed his mouth loving the absolute feel of a hardening nipple against his tongue, humming with happiness as Spain moaned gently. Now he understood what it's like!

"Lovii~" Spain moaned out wantonly, squirming as his legs moved up and wrapped around the Italian's waist pulling him even closer, if possible, making them both hiss out a moan when their groins rubbed and pressed, the hot flesh beneath throbbing insistently and eagerly to be released as Romano trembled lightly and looked down at Spain, his eyes glazing over slowly but surely giving them a darker look.

"Shut up." Romano groaned when Spain rolled his hips grinding his erection against Romano's, grinning when Romano's hips bucked forward eagerly as his hands gripped at Spain's sides tightly, his nails digging into the flesh in pinprick sensations. "Stop itt!"

"I want you inside me, Lovino~" Spain moaned while continuing to grind against the Italian who whined cutely at the pleasure that sparked and burned at the movements and he seemed to scrabble at the elder Nation beneath him, his nails scratching and digging into the flesh a little more. "Show me how much you love me, Lovi!" He nearly shouted as fingers slid down his pants and just barely brushed the pulsing length hidden within the tight confines of his pants. "Lovi!"

"Stop being impatient." Romano mumbled giving the Spaniard a light, barely there, glare from under his lashes while Spain smiled but lost it when he moaned as Romano's hand gripped the throbbing length in his hand and smiled with a wolfish edge it seemed. "Or you won't get anything."

"Lo-Lovino, puh-please I-Ah!" Spain moaned out in surprise when Romano's hand slid down, his thumb rubbing the slit of the head of Spain's erection making his hips buck as his legs spread wide with a whimper as he bit his finger hard to hold back the noises that ached to bubble out.

"No, no I want to hear." Romano murmured as he rubbed the slid with his thumb a little more before moving it down stroking the erection thoroughly giving it a few pumps before pulling his hand out his fingers glimmering light with pre-cum and smiled. "Let me hear the noises~"

"Mmm Lovino~ Te amo!" Spain gasped out when his pants were slid down, his ace flaming hot as his pants were thrown to the floor his erection springing out and he trembled at the cool air hitting the heated flesh.

"Ti amo, Antonio." Romano murmured as he traced his fingers down Spain's trembling stomach instead of going straight to the Spaniard's leaking erection who whined suirming.

"Nnng please! Please please!" Spain whimpered out embarrassingly when Romano pulled both his hands from the Spaniard and undid his pants sliding them down with his boxers, his erection springing out much as Spain's had and the Italian climbed over Spain eagerly while looking down into those green orbs which were darkened with lust.

"Ti amo, Toni. I want you~." Romano purred out in a mumbled as he blushed fiercely as Spain spread his legs wider and tightened them around Romano's waist whining and Romano held his a hand out and Spain seemed to brighten happily. His hand lifted in response, his other clinging to the bedsheets below him as he entangled his free hand with Romano's tightly their fingers interlocking immediately.

"Te amo, mi amor, Te amo." Spain happily said as he blushed hot while looking up at the Italian who smiled lightly as he reached over, while keeping his hand in Spain's, grabbed the little bottle of lube which had been left out for the night.

He grabbed it and, using just one hand mind you, squirted the lube into his hand and slathered it onto his erection hissing at the cool gel against his hot flesh. With some excess lube on his fingers he smeared it around Spain's twitching hole, his breath hitching and coming fast making Romano squeeze the elder's hand tight. Sure Spain had bottomed before, a lot possibly with others, but it's been a long while and so he was nervous. Romano hesitated but Spain squirmed closer making the tip of Romano's erection press to his entrance as he panted softly but nodded while his eyes glimmered with determination and Romano just smiled crookedly with a little sigh. He then proceeded to push in, his breaths hitching crazily at the tight, hot constriction against him making him tremble lustfully but froze when Spain emitted a wailing noise.

"Ah! Ah! It hurts! It hurts, Lovino!" Spain yelled as tears gathered in those green eyes making them shimmer like emeralds and Romano reached out his free hand, the lube tried on it so it was no longer damp nor wet, to caress Spain's cheek comfortingly. "Haa Ah! Don't move!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Breath and it'll be okay." Romano choked out softly as he clung to Spain's hand just as much as the Spaniard clung to his. He leaned down enveloping Spain in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues twisting and tangling as Spain surprisngly relented his fight for domincance allowing Romano to dominant his mouth for once.

Spain whined when Romano sunk into the Spaniard just a little more making Romano pull from the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths until it broke and Romano reached down stroking Spain's half erect cock, which had wilted with the pain and Romano stroked the length softly but in long meaningful strokes from the tip to the base over and over only to move down and massage the sack right below the appendage softly making Spain moan out trembling gently at the touch. He then moved his hand up stroking the half erection, pumping and massaging the flesh that was slowly becoming stiff again as blood pooled into the length making it stiffen minute by minute . Spain moaned bucking his hips but a whine burst free as Romano's erection shifted deeper with the movement and the Italian hissed closing his eyes in pleasure as he trembled softly.

"T-Tonio!" Romano moaned out at the constriction and clenching around his erection making him whimper with pleasure as he looked down at his Spaniard lover, his eyes dark with lust but love was swelling there making his pupils huge. "A-Are you okay?"

"Move." Spain whispered as he stared up at Romano, his eyes glistening with a sheen of unshed tears as he stared at the Italian who trembled with excitement.

"Are you sure? If it hurts then I don't-"

"M-Move!" Spain shouted with an authoritative tone that made Romano blush hotly but glare soft at the order and he hooked his elbows with Spain's knees spreading him as wide as his hips allowed and gave a hard thrust making the Spaniard squeak loudly making Romano surprised but a dark smirk curved over his lips. He began thrusting fast and hard, the slapping of skin the loudest thing in the room other than Romano soft pants and Spain's whimpers that he tried to block with his fingers shutting his green eyes as his cheeks burned a deep but bright crimson.

"No." Romano breathlessly spoke out unhooking one of his elbows reaching out grabbing Spain's wrist pulling the Spaniard's hand away, a soft look coating Romano's face and even with the lust raging in his eyes he had a soft look there as well. "I-I want to he-hear."

"Lovino! T-Te amo! Lo quiero! Lo quiero tanto!" Spain cried out when Romano sped up his thrusting as he panted but smiled at the Spaniard who was whining and writhing with pleasure as he looked up at Romano, his breath fast and heavy with each thrust that slammed into sending new waves of pleasure through him. "Lovi!"

"Mmmng s-so good!" Romano gasped out as he wrappe his hand around Spain's erection stroking the leaking length in time with his thrusts, his face flushed as he seemed to cling to Spain's knee with his other arm before letting it drop but shivere when Spain wrapped his lean legs around Romano's waist. "Y-You're so ti-tight!"

"D-Don't say that! Ah! Mmm! Haa, pl-please!" Spain wailed when he suddenly froze up with a loud whine when Romano slammed straight into Spain's prostate and he moaned but tears slid down his cheeks as he looked at Romano.

Those green orbs sparkling more so than usual with the tears as drool seemed to drip out of both sides of Spain's lips and, what would have been disgusting to others , was simply arousing. His tears slipping making his eyes shimmer, the drool running down his sweat slicked skin that beaded with drops that ran down his face and body, muscles that were tense with the pleasure, bound so tight it looked like they would snap against Romano at any moment; his cheeks flushed a deep red as he whined.

"There! There Lovino! Hit it again! Por favor!" Spain whimpered as Romano began slamming forward hitting Spain's prostate again and again, abusing the gland repeatedly and grinded into it making Spain mewl and cry out in pleasure. "Te amo! Te amo, Lovino! Te amo!"

"Ti amo, l mio sole spagnolo." Spain shivered, the words being translated immediately in his lust fogged mind. _I love you, my Spanish Sunshine_.

"Ah! Mmm! Nn! Mo-More! Oh Dios! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si, Romano!" Spain screamed out as Romano slammed forward, gripping the bedsheets on either side of Spain's sides as he gasped loudly ad thickly when Spain clenched down purposely around Romano making the Italian tense and whine out as that hot coal sensation burned through his stomach, rippling like flames licking at his stomach only to spread to his groin making the fiery heat to burn like crazy but also promising relief.

"Antonio!" Romano exclaimed in a moan as he panted quick whining and thrusted faster and faster into the Spaniard, his hips aching with the speed but he couldn't stop,didn't want to stop. Now he understood why Spain always wanted to top! Hell, if he topped all the time he'd sure as hell do it!

"Lovi~! I'm...Uhh~.. I'm c-cu-Ah!" Spain screamed again when Romano bit his collar bone and the delicious sensation sent Spain spiraling up and crashing down with his orgasm. He screeched as his cum shot up painting his sweat skin with the white semen as he shuddered powerfully, the Italian whining and Spain clenched hard as he could, around Romano moaning in what felt like satisfaction when the Italian shuddered hard, near convulsing if Spain could use the word, as his orgasm hit filling up the Spaniard to the brim and Romano pulled out falling onto the bed next to Spain.

"Toni." Romano whispered out looking at Spain and the Spaniard looked at Romano, aware of the hot semen inside him, but smiled when Romano reached out stroking his hot, sweaty cheek."I love you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Always have and I always will, nothing will ever change that."

"I love you as well, mi amor." Spain whispered back as he rolled to his side holding back a whine at the sensation, unused to being filled like this and yelped when he felt something trickle out down the back of his thigh."Lovi, it-it's coming out!"

"It's okay. You don't gotta hold it in all night. It might be enough anyhow." Romano murmured as Spain whined as more of the now cooling cum trickled out and he trembled bushing hot at the sensation while Romano reached out curving his arms around the Spaniard and stroked his hair softly in his rare moment of affection. "It's okay."

"Lovi..." Spain moaned out softly, his throat sore after all the moaning and screaming, even the screeching, but he felt..he felt happy, knowing he had Romano's essence inside him, happy he let the Italian top him for he'd never know another more beautiful, sexier sight than his little Romano thrusting into him while comforting him and moaning at the same time. Nothing would ever stand out as more amazing than this night-well if they got pregnant, that would be amazing, but this night...this night would always be number one to him.

"It's okay, Antonio. It'll be okay." Romano cooed softly as he stroked Spain's hair softly nuzzling him gently then reached down and Spain hissed in a breath thinking he was going for his flaccid cock but blushed when Roman patted his belly and stroked it softly.

Spain couldn't think of words but felt a warmth spreading from his heart with every thump of the organ at the soft, raw emotion on Romano's face; a look that nearly brought tears to Spain's eyes anew. He wrapped his arms around Romano's waist holding him tightly, his face going into the Italian's shoulder just as Romano's went into his and Spain's lashes lowered, the dark little lashes giving him a darker, sadder looked it seemed, as his eyes glowed with his own emotions. With Romano's breath slowing with the oncoming sleep, Spain couldn't help but smile kissing the Italian's shoulder making him chuckle softly and breathed in the musky scent that clung to Romano no matter what with the light trace of tomato's and dirt from the garden. And, at that moment, Spain truly and completely hoped he would have a baby, a baby that Romano could have. A baby that could be their's.


	8. Chapter 8

Romano had been sleeping deeply, happily even, when a sudden twisting in his stomach made him jolt into consciousness. It was an ugly twisting, like someone had just reached their hand into his stomach, punching through, only to grip his intestines and stomach tight then squeeze hard while moving in a twisting, rotating motion that made waves and waves of pure pain run through Romano, through his nerve endings and through his mind until it was blinding. This pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt, it was like he was being run through with boiling hot fire pokers while being sawed in half and sliced throguh with a sword, all in once and all at the same time.

This pain was maddening, it had just barely started, it seemed, and it was driving the Italian insane as his toes curled tight with the feeling as he fought to keep down screams of pain in with Spain sleeping heavily next to him and his hands balled into fists as tears burned in his eyes. His skin felt like it was crawling, like thousands of spiders ran beneath his skin with little stabs of pain with their little legs as they moved under his skin and he gasped only to regret it when his stomach cramped adding spasms of pain through Romano's body.

He could..could...He jerked out of the bed slapping a hand on his mouth as he ran out of the bedroom to the bathroom slamming it and locked the door when he stumbled to the toiler just managing to wrench it open when he vomited. He gagged, tears gushing from his eyes as his stomach purged itself and he couldn't deny it, not even to himself, but he sobbed. Sobbed so hard it made all pain cripple him and nearly render him immobile had it not been for him blinking and breathing heavily in between back spasming wrenches.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, tears gushing down and dripping off his chin as he clung to the toilet bowl and when he opened his eyes, slowly and hesitantly, he gasp fighting back a scream of panic. Blood! He vomited blood, just like the other day, but this...this was like someone had slit someone's throat and let it gush over the toilet and inside it! The water just looked like congealed blood inside, the red staining the inside of the bowl along with the outside, even a few drops had gotten on the underside of the toilet seat with the intensity of his vomiting but he felt a wetness on his mouth and chin making him scared.

Romano breathed fast, his eyes wide and wet as his knuckles turned white with how hard he clung to the porcelain, just barely aware of how that horribly insane pain was gone-how he felt BETTER- for there was no room for that when the panic was eating at him. Soon...Soon he wouldn't be able to hide it, not anymore. But..But he'd hide it longer, he'd give his brother, Spain, and his unborn niece or nephew all the love he could surge up out of his bitterness.

Hell, he'll even give Potato Bastard a chance! They just can't know. There's nothing they can do, nothing can be done, he knows this but he knows they'd search for an answer along with Belgium and Netherlands and maybe a few others; maybe even Japan and the Allies. Maybe. But all he knew, all he acknowledged, was that he would give his small family the best time they could have, give them as many memories so they won't be sad once he's gone.

"Lovino?" The Italian jerked hard when the knock and Spain's sleepy voice followed after making him tense, forgetting for just a moment he'd locked the door but relaxed remembering he had.

"S-Sorry, Toni. I just needed a piss, sorry I woke you!" Romano called out cringing at his own tone as he looked at the smooth wood of the door, all but seeing Spain's hesitant face.

"Lovino, are you okay?" Spain asked a little more alert but still sounded sleepy, making Romano smile softly. He stood up grabbing a towel wetting it and wiped down the toilet bowl and, gagging in light disgust, wiped all the blood from the inside of the toilet then flushed, washing as the water went from a pure blood color to clear, crystal water.

He sighed holding the wet rag in his hand and put it under the water, which hadn't stopped, rinsing the blood from the rag, lest it be suspicious that Romano had a wet rag or, God forbid, the blood leaked out of it which seemed highly impossible. When Romano checked over for anymore signs of blood Romano sighed out in relief then walked to the door unlocking it and opened it looking up into Spain's green eyes smiling softly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Toni!" Romano smiled cheerily feeling like climbing out of his skin already. God...He was NOT a cheery person when Spain smiled he felt happily accomplished.

"Remember, Romano, that little Italy and Germany are coming over today." Spain reminded the Italian who just groaned thumping his forehead forward against Spain's chest softly rolling his eyes softly.

"God, I nearly lost my mind just being with him the other night!" Romano groaned as Spain wrapped his arms around his lover smiling happily.

"Don't worry, mi amor. I'll be there with you, no problem!" Spain cheerily said laughing lightly and Romano just hugged onto Spain tightly closing his eyes tiredly. After that pain, that whole scene, he was tired again; so tired he nearly passed out against Spain. "Are you truly alright? You seem tired."

"I am tired, bring me back to bed?" Romano murmured softly as he winded his arms around Spain's neck looking up at the Spaniard who smiled softer. He bent his knees ever so lightly curving his arms under Romano's ass lifting him up and Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's waist tightly, clinging to the Spaniard.

"I shall I shall." Spain replied in a gently mumle but smiled all the same, genuinely, with no trace of worry in his face but it sparked within those green orbs for a brief moment before it disappeared. Spain would trust Romano, he needed to, he had too. For if he didn't trust Romano, who'd always been so defiant and hot headed, not so cuddly, the Italian could pull away and the progress they made could break and shatter making them start from square one. But if he truly loved Romano, he would trust him. He would trust him. After all, what more did he have to hold on too?

* * *

"Ve~ Ciao Big Brother Spain!" Italy happily greeted when Spain opened the door smiling as he waved, his bump seeming bigger than the day before, becoming much more defined and more noticeable as Italy was nearing his third month of pregnancy or so he told everyone and Germany backed up the math for it and Italy was indeed three months along.

"Hola, Little Italy." Spain replied smiling as he ushered in the pregnant Nation and Germany as well, both of them walking in when Italy looked around, turning his head this way and that making his low curl bob cutely.

"Big Brother Spain, where's Fratello?" Italy asked tilting his head softly as he looked at Spain who chuckled gently shutting the door.

"He's sleeping, he was not feeling so well this morning so I put him to bed and he's been sleeping ever since." Spain explained as he looked at the couple who blinked in unison, Italy's opening just to do so, making Spain smile when the sound of feet thumping on the floor made him smile excitedly. "I'll be back!" He then turned running up the stairs as fast as he could go but when he reached the top, the sound of vomiting from the bathroom made him lose his smile as he walked to the bathroom door knocking on it softly.

"What!" Romano gasped out making Spain frown and when he turned the handle it clicked emptily. Locked.

"Lovi, what's wrong? Please, let me in!" Spain sounded panicked even to his own ears but took a deep breath sucking it in but he felt Romano's hesitance on the other side of the door and Spain then held his breath.

"No. If you come in you'll be scared." Romano whispered but then shook his head despite the door between him and Spain. Then he glared at the door. "Don't come in, bastard!"

"Lovino! Let me in! Please!" Spain shouted while slamming the side of his fist onto the door but felt his hand trembling with panic.

"No it's okay really! I'm just...throwing up really hard, it'd be scary." Romano called back with the sound of the toilet flushing sounded and he turned the water on. "I'll be out in just one moment!"

"Big Brother Spain?" Spain turned his head looking at Italy, who's eyes were wide open with his anxiety and own panic making Spain worry for he knew Italy shouldn't be stressed, not with his pregnancy at it's stage now.

"It's fine, little Italy. Romano isn't feeling well, I'm taking care of him. Let's go downstairs and wait for your Fratello, si?" Spain wrapped his arm around Italy's shoulders in a brotherly way as they walked downstairs to the German waiting at the bottom of the stair case, his blue eyes tight on Italy.

Romano, however, was wiping down the toilet yet again with the water running, cleaning up the evidence of his blood vomit. He listened to Spain's cheery voice and he felt a hiccuping sob leave his lips, for what reason, he was not sure as tears began rushing down his face quick as mercury slipping across a table, the liquid just building then dripping quick down the Italian's cheeks. He sniffled hard when he felt his nose begin to run as he sobbed softly again dropping his rag to the floor hugging his arms to his body tightly. His watery gaze stayed locked down on the tiled floor as he hiccup sobbed yet again while clutching at his legs tightly as he whimpered softly to himself and buried his wet face into his knees.

He felt... _alone_! He wanted someone to tell him he'd be okay, that this would go fast, but he didn't want to tell anyone for he feared they'd look and treat him differently but so he was so terribly horrified and terrified. He felt like he was going through this alone, God he wanted to tell Spain but over the past four months-possibly the month before Italy got pregnant- he'd been getting weak and the headaches started. Then coughing the blood. Then the vomiting blood. The pain. The weakness.

It was all eating away at Romano and he couldn't stop it, he couldn't slow it down or fix it. He was dying and it was siple as that. He sniffled hard then grabbed a tissue blowing his nose hard into the papery item then threw it away and finished wiping up any signs of him being sick then stood up rinsing the rag out, like this morning and washed his hands then walked out. He felt slow as he walked down the stairs, shivers moving over his body as he whimpered out sitting on the stairs, feeling tired as he stared at his hands and he clung to his sat there, still feeling the burn and pricks of tears in his eyes as he sat there, but he managed to push them away as he hugged his arms to his stomach sighing out softly dipping down to press his forehead against his knees and closed his eyes softly banishing the feelings best he could, then stood up. He walked down the rest of the steps and walked into the living room.

"Fratello!" Italy cheered happily as he opened his eyes long enough to look at Romano, who felt a sharp stab in his chest looking into Italy's eyes before they closed again. The color may be like their Grandpa Rome's, but it had all of Italy's warmth within those irises that burned even brighter now that he was having a baby and was with Germany.

"Hey," Romano replied weakly to Italy plopping onto the couch next to Spain as he wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's chest tight, his cheek pressing just below the dark mark he'd left last night, his curl rushing Spain's lips, which he kissed softly.

"Are you alright, Fratello?" Italy asked tilting his head gently, his low curl bobbing softly making Romano smile gently. Italy had never seen his brother like this before! He had dark bruise looking crescents forming under his hazel eyes, he had a light shake to his hand, whether others saw it or not, he wasn't running or scowling that much anymore, he wasn't shouting or screaming out obscenities but more than anything, above his brother's normal behavior, Romano looked tired. So so tired. Like he was fighting but was growing tired and giving up.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me, you have a stupid Potato Bastard's baby in you, worrying'll ever get you anywhere." Romano snapped at his brother, who whined clinging to Germany and Romano closed his eyes turning his face into Spain's eyes.

"I see. Vell, Romano, vould you like to come vith us to a scan next month? Ve might be able to see vhat gender the baby vill be. It'd be nice if the baby's Onkle vould be there vith us." Germany said making Italy perk straight up letting out a cute cheer that made Germany smile fondly at the little Italian, his light brown hair shining in the light of the room.

"Sure, I guess." Romano mumbled as he clung to spain tightly, his lashes drooping but he inhaled the scent of Spain which always always woke him up.

"Oh! Oh! Fratello! Grandpa Rome visited me last night!" Italy chirped happily smiling in his ditsy way making Romano tense up and his jaw locked down so tight and so suddenly his teeth ached. His nails dug into Spain's skin makig the paniard look down hissing in at the lightening bolts flashing from his lover's eyes only to be smothered with a fire in those eyes that could turn an etire NATION to mere ashes. When Romano turned his eyes to Spain he jerked up hard shoving away as he turned walking to the door of the living room disappearing uickly.

"Lo siento, Italy. Romano hasn't been feeling well, even now. "Spain apologized as he stood up making Italy's lips purse softly as he stared at the Spaniard and pouted ently.

"You keep saying Fratello is sick!" Italy whined in a snapping way as Spain began to trail off the way Romano went. "What's wrong with my brother!"

"Feli, calm down." Germany rubbed his lover's ack but Italy refused to be consoled.

"No! I want to know what's wrong with my brother!" Italy shouted shocking Germany and even Spain, the Italian's eyes opening to have tears well making the amber shine like gold. "He's my blood brother, MINE, and I deserve to know what's wrong!"

"I understand, sveetheart, but please calm down. The baby von't like to hear their mother shouting like that, I know I vouldn't, so please calm down. It vill be alright." Germany consoled as he continued to rub Italy's back softly and soothingly making the Italian calm down but the tear remained as pain took off after Romano. He thumped up the stair following hot after Romano, feeling determined when he shoved open their bedroom door and there sat Romano, tears leaking from those fiercely hot eyes that would or could burn the house to ash.

"Go away!" He screamed as his watery gaze burned into Spain and the Spaniard a he walked forward and sat on the floor next to Romano who sat stiffly until Spain reached out yankig the Italian down letting him rest his head on his lap. "Stop.."

"It's okay, mi amor. But you're worrying your brother, you know that right?" Spain asked as he lightly played with a lock of Romano's deep dark brow hair gently, twisting the silky lock of hair between the pads of hi fingers.

"S-Si." Romano mumbled as Spain stroked his hand across Romano's hair softly making the Italian shut his eyes just as Italy walked in through the open door looking down at his brother with a steely look that was identical to Romano's.

"Fratello!" Italy shouted making Romano jerk up, his eyes still shiney with the tears that had been dripping and Italy stared at Romano hard. "What's wrog with you? Big Brother Spain won't tell me anythig an I'm tired of hearing you're sick!"

"I am sick, Fratello. It'll take me a little longer for me to be better, it's a chest infection that's really taking a toll on me." Romano explained as he looked at his younger twin, who was staring at him hard then he stood up and, while gritting his teeth, he hugged his brother feeling the pregnant belly pressing to his flat one as he rubbed Italy' sback. "I'll be okay, you'll be okay, we'll all be okay. Trust me."

"You promise? I don't want your niece or nephew too not know their Uncle." Italy weakly joked making Romano scoff in his brother's ear as he pulled back only to press against Spain's chest.

"You know, Lovi, you should tell your brother what we're trying to do. Just to have something lighten up this air." Spain cheerfully suggested as he stroked Romano's upperarm frowning inwardly at the feel of how thin Romano's arm was.

"Ve~? What are you trying to do?" Italy asked tilting his head when he beamed at Germany, who was standing in the door way and Romano blushed a deep, searing red.

"W-We're, um. trying to-to, uh, ha-have a b-baby." Romano stuttered out at having been put on the spot as his cheeks burned hotly with the stares burning into his flesh it seemed.

"Oh! Fratello!" Italy squealed as he threw his arm around Spain and Romano making the elder Italian jerk at the suddenness when Italy pulled back, his eyes open wide and shinning with happiness. "Who'll be carrying then?"

"S-Spain." Romano mumbled as he turned halfway pressing his hot cheek against Spain's chest feeling his stomach twist lightly.

"Awww! Fratello! That's amazing! I hope you both can have a baby!" Italy squealed again smiling brightly, his curl bobbing softly with his happiness.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it is." Romano mumbled gently into Spain's chest but, with that twisting forming in his stomach, he had such a bad feeling that not only would Romano not be there for his brother's baby but he had a bad feeling he wouldn't be there for his possible child as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey people! o I thrrew in some FraNada in the beginning because...well I wanted too! Also I will say there might be three more chapters following after this one so this story will definitely be coming to a close soon! I feel kinda sad about it, some part of me feels sad for writing this, but there will be cute babies at the end of this and I'm gonna wrap it up sweetly and heart warming as I possibly can but that's for the last chapter! For now, enjoy this new chapter, short as it might be! Enjoy!~_**

* * *

"Francis?" France hummed gently as he looked up, his blue eyes meeting the Canadian's light violet ones smiling already. So cute!

"Yes, petit amant?" France smiled when Canada sat on the couch against his side. The French man was sprawled out along the couch but scooted allowing the Canadian to sit as well, a book held open n his lap with his left hand while a lit cigarette dangled from his fingers of his right hand near the window, the whispy smoke coiling and curling out the window.

"We're going t-to Spain's right?" Canada asked tilting his head and France smiled up at the cute Canadian who was staring at the elder and France sat up, bringing his right hand to his lips taking a long pull from the cigarette ad tilted his head to the right exhaling the smoke out the window in a long, straight breath making the French ma look like a dragon but also...sexy.

"Oui, petit amant. We shall get going shortly." France replied after exhaling the smoke before taking another long pull the end glowed a hot red before it ate at the white casing of the cigarette and France moved his arm up and back flicking the ash into a ashtray perfectly without needing to look and Canada smiled.

"You know, I don't like you smoking." Canada softly said as he watched France take another long pull ad blew the breath out the window and let his hand dangle off the back of the couch near the window yet again.

"It won't kill me, petit amant. We are not 'uman, I won't get lung cancer and die, but if I did zat would be surprising non?" France questioned smiling sweetly yet his eyes danced wickedly.

"Fraaancisss!" Canada dragged out the French man's name making it sound like a whine."That's not funny!"

"It is! Come on, petit amant!" France replied as laughter began to bubble past his lips making Canada pout.

"Francis!" Canada whined his name again then he yelped when France actually knocked the book out of his lap, wrapped his left arm around Canada's waist and, with a twist and shifting, he got the Canadian underneath him and grinned down at Canada as he held his right hand up above over the arm of the couch, his cigarette being stubbed out.

"You shouldn't whine, petit amant. Or I will take you 'ere and now, with no regards, not even to go to Spain's house." France growled pressing his lips up the length of Canada's neck making the Canadian shiver and let out a little whimper, for his neck was sensitive like his looping curl . "Mathieu~"

"F-Francis, stop. We-We don't have time to do this!" Canada exclaimed softly as he squirmed feeling those soft lips moving up his neck, across his jaw bone, along his cheek gently to the corner of the Canadian's parted lips.

"Mathieu, I want to make love~" France purred against Canada's lips, the Canadian felt himself hardening even as his heart squeezed tight as his stomach clenched while looking at France, violet against blue as the Canadian's breathes came out in excited little puffs.

"Francis..." Canada whimpered out the French man's name as he squirmed shyly lifting his hips against France's as he felt his breath clog up in throat and France grinned.

"I guess we'll be late to Spain's~" France purred again making Canada to giggle gently nodding in agreement as his shy grin curved across his own lips.

"Then let's get started~" Canada giggled as he purred back gently and squealed happily when France got up picking up the Canadian in a bridal style and dashed to the doorway to get to the bedroom.

* * *

"Mein Gott...Vhere the fuck is Francis?" Prussia groaned, leaning his arm across Austria's shoulder's as Spain leaned back in the plastic chair the hospital's white on white colors making Spain edgy.

"I don't know." Spain dully said as he looked straight forward and Prussia looked at his best friend concernedly.

"You know..he vill be okay. He's made of strong shit, he vill pull through this kind of thing." Prussia softly said as he looked as his friend who dragged those darkened green eyes to the albino.

"Don't give me false hope, Prussia. Don't do that." Spain's voice dropped to a cold level as he looked at his friend who's eyes widened, for he never heard Spain speak so coldly.

"Don't vorry, Spain. He vill be okay, after all you raise him! He's made of shteel, he'll be quite fine. After all, like everyone says he's a Vargas, he's strong." Austria put in from Prussia's side and Spain stood up as if he could no longer hear the reassurances as he walked forward to the reception desk feeling the weight of Prussia's concerned gaze on him. He walked up to the nurse, a small little bird with all the looks of a Hispanic heritage, while being so small she was like a little Spanish Bird looking up at him with those large dark eyes.

"When will Romano Vargas be on good enough grounds to be discharged? We've been here all damn day, I want to take him home." Spain stiffly said as he looked down on the tiny woman who blinked then smiled sympathetically.

"He will be out soon, Mr. Antonio. Do not worry, the doctor is finishing up his examination." The woman replied in perfect English, her smile warm but still sympathetic and Spain growled as he turned away back to his seat all but throwing himself down glaring down at the floor.

"Tone, Francis a-and Mathew are gonna be here, along with Italy and mein bruder. There might be a world meeting too." Prussia said slowly but softly while staring at the Spaniard who looked at Prussia blankly then own at the floor again.

"Mon dieu! Antonio! Mon amie!" Spain jerked hard, twisting like he was rusted and unused to moving when France threw his arms around the Spaniard, the ends of his blonde hair tickled the Spaniard's face as Canada stood off near Austria and Prussia.

"Hola, pervertido." Spain weakly smiled as he said the words looking up at his friend and France looked at the Spaniard. Spain was...he looked tired, very very tired with dark circles bruising the normally smooth tanned skin under the Spaniard's eyes.

"Mon amie, what's wrong! when was the last time you fell asleep? You look like 'ell!" France exclaimed as his blue eyes meet and latched onto Spaniard's green ones. "What 'appened!"

"It was so fast, honestly." Spain gave a rusty, empty sounding nonchalant laugh as he looked down but his brows pulled together and his eyes emptied of all emotions just leaving them like glass orbs, reflecting but not showing. "He was fine, got up out of bed, we spent all the time on the couch and cooked, we worked and picked the tomatoes; we were going inside when..." Spain rubbed his hands over his face then moved down down so his hands and fingers covered his nose and mouth. "He just dropped. Fainted dead away and even when he woke up he couldn't move his legs one bit and he was...was coughing." Blood. There had been so so much blood, so much that Spain was honestly taken aback at how much blood could come out of a human body and, being a Nation, he'd seen plenty of carnage but this...this was terrifying.

"Mon amie..." France frowned staring at the Spaniard when tears bloomed in the Spaniard's eyes in just five seconds it seemed as he bit his lip then smiled plastically.

"You know what's worse? The doctors don't even know what's WRONG with him! They keep doing more and more tests, over and over but they won't tell me one fucking thing!" Spain's voice rose to a near shout, enough to keep it contained but was loud enough to make a few looks go over his way.

"Don't vorry, they said he vas finishing up the examination right? He'll be out! Besides, if he had something vrong he'd tell us." Prussia said just as Italy came running in, not even in fear but a full blown run unlike his usual lazy run, his eyes wide open.

"Bi-Big Brother Spain!" Italy gasped as he looked at the Spaniard, Germany dashing after him worriedly while looking at the panting Italian and touched the soft curve of the Italian's stomach.

"Don't run like that! Ve vould have gotten here just as fast as valking!" Germany scolded then turned to Spain meeting his eyes. "How is he?"

"I'm not sure." Spain hotly said then looked at the ground to keep tears from falling. It'd been four months already, Italy sliding into his fourth month of pregnancy and they were told they were having a girl, Romano did't say anything to Italy but he was chattering rather... _happily_ with Spain about how he would have a little niece, despite the Potato Bastard being her father.

"Big Brother Spain...You think you could stay with us? If Fratello will let you?" Italy asked gently while looking at Spain, his amber eyes searching the Spaniard's eyes insistently and he then reached out grabbing the Nation's hand, the very one he thought of as a big brother even if they weren't related by blood.

"Possibly." Spain muttered softly as he held Italy's hand in return, a golden band was around Italy's left ring finger and Spain looked at it blankly. "What's that? An engagement ring?"

"S-Si." Italy stuttered out taken aback for once as a blush seared his cheeks at the surprised looks of France,Canada, Prussia and Austria. "M-Me and Germany ae gonna get married after the baby is born."

"Well then...Felicidades, les deseo a ambos una vida feliz, poco Italia y Alemania." _Congratulations, I wish you both a happy life, little Italy and Germany._ Italy whimpered reaching out at the dull way Spain said it and hugged the Spaniard tightly whining gently as his curl scrunched up in distress.

"Toni, let's go." Spain jerked hard from Italy making a distressed "Uwaa!" emit from the Italian as Spain stood up fast looking at Romano, who glared at his brother but reached out wrapping his arms around Spain, his cheeks flushing at the gazes but closed his eyes blocking them out. "Let's go home, Toni. I want to go home."

"Si, si we'll go home, mi amor." Spain murmured into the Italian's ear, hugging him tight. This felt amazing, felt better than sex ever could, for Romano was standing in front of him in his arms and was hugging him willingly after hours of tests and it just...it felt like coming home. Romano was his home, his love, his light, his absolute EVERYTHING despite how cheesy it sounded it truly was how he felt. This little Italian could crush his heart and life with just a swift movement with no thought.

"Good." Romano mumbled then pulled back smiling tiredly grabbing the Spaniard's and without a look at the other's they walked out of the hospital creating more questions then answers. Italy clung to Germany staring at his brother and felt tears gather in his eyes as he hoped, he prayed, his brother would be okay. Hoping that his prayers ad hope would be enough to make his brother and their life okay again.

* * *

Spain and Romano sat in silence, the two of them just staring out the windows as they drove home the silence maddening. Romano hugged his knees to his chest, the seatbelt hindering the movement a bit but he hugged his legs anyhow as Spain sighed gently and Romano felt tears well in his eyes. He had to tell Spain he had too but...This would kill him. He could tear down everything inside Spain with those two words and he couldn't do it. He couldn't give his lover any indication he was dying, didn't want to tell him, but he knew in another four months he would be gone and soon it would be all to clear what was going on and Spain would hate him.

Spain would despise him for not telling him and he'd never feel those lips on him, would never be able to feel those loving caresses to his face again or the devious fingers twirling his curl as they made love; He'd never see love in lighting up those green orbs. He was so scared to tell Spain, but he was too far in his process of dying that there was nothing he could do, Spain couldn't stop anything yet he knew this was killing Spain, not knowing what was going on. He wanted to reach out to Spain, wanted to tell him but the Spaniard would't speak and Romano felt the words bubbling inside him and he couldn't stop it. It would be now or never.

"Spain?" Romano flinched inwardly as Spain jerked gently but looked at the scrunched up Nation out of the corner of his eye, curiosity dancing in those green orbs. "I...I need to tell you something. Something important."

"What is it, Lovino?" Spain asked tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he pursed his lips softly while peeling one hand from the wheel reaching out and grabbing Romano's hand and the Italian held it tightly instead of ripping it away like he would usually do.

"Promise...Promise you won't hate me?"

"I promise."

"Well...y-you know how I've been so sick lately? How I fainted and couldn't walk? How I..How I coughed up blood?"

"Si?"

"How I've been in the hospital?"

"Si?"

"How I've been having these headaches?"

"Si! Tell me Romano! Tell me already! What does all of this mean!" Spain exclaimed impatiently looking at the Italian out of the corner of his eye again but held onto Romano's hand tightly and nearly made Romano cry out with pain but clung back just as tightly.

Tears began gathering in Romano's hazel eyes, his curl crunched with his sadness as he looked at Spain with the tears dripping onto his cheeks and his lip trembled making it hard to voice the words. "Oh god...Please don't hate me! But...I'm...Spain, I'm..."

"What? What are you? What's wrong!" Spain asked desperately and the two times Romano asked him not to hate him he knew-he _knew_ -he couldn't hate Romano. He could never hate the Italian, he loved him far to much.

"Spain, I'm dying."


	10. Chapter 10

**_So! I read an interesting comment by a guest and I should probably do a touch of explaining huh? Alright, yes I am indeed a lover of fluff and the romance, but it was pointed out that Italy is not opened to same sex relationships but I'll say this since I did't really point out or put in something about the relationships but Italy and Germany are manly seen as the best friends they are with each other, same with Canada and France, England and America, Japan and China, Austria and Prussia, Italy and Germany, Romano and Spain, but they are together ship wise but with Italy and Romano, their relationships are kept quiet when they are home._**

 ** _However I'm not sure if Germany is open to same sex relationships but I'm sure that's where Italy is more honest about his relationship with Germany while Romano and Spain will be kept quiet about it. Now onto the future children. Okay, I don't know if I'll make them just human or even as a Micro Nation, which I would love to do, but I'm not good with Geography or countries and don't know OF any micro Nations around Italy or in Germany_**

 ** _So I'm not sure if I am going to make them human or not, but I know mpreg is kind of confusing or not good to others but I can figure out the birth part of that so don't worry! I feel a little bad for not explaining earlier on BUT I'm at least doing it now! I want to let it be known that I am NOT bashing or sounding like I'm pissed at the Guest who commented their comment, which'll be seen since I approved it, but just explaining seeing as they pointed out somethings I should've explained before so thank you for pointing it out! But enough of my babbling, I hope this chapter is good! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Spain laid out on the bed, his shirt riding up to expose his stomach, his arm thrown over his forehead and one hand resting on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. What could he do? Was there anything to do? Romano explained everything to him, what his Grandpa Rome had said, what he was doing now and Spain, the normally cheery one, exploded with screams at the Italian then locked the bedroom door leaving Romano downstairs alone. Romano explained he was indeed scared, that he didn't want to die, but he knew what he had to do and he wanted his brother to live, he couldn't take away his brother and a child from Germany no matter how much he hated the potato bastard and that he was so sorry he never told Spain but the elder Nation wouldn't hear it and remained in his room ever since.

He felt like a teenager that had just screamed at his mother only to lock himself away in his room and sulk but just stare in pure regret. He talked with Romano and Italy's boss but he had nothing to offer, simply stating the merger was happening and Romano was the one backing it despite his fear of dying, he seemed accepting of it but it explained his hostile nature to his brother since his pregnancy. But he knew, after years of supporting his brother, Romano couldn't just let him die here and now, not after every little thing they'd been through.

A merger. North and South Italy were coming together to be one whole Italy, not just North and South anymore. And for that, there can only be one and Romano was willingly-WILLINGLY- let himself die and disappear. A soft knock sounded on the door making Spain clench his jaw. He didn't hate Romano, he knew he didn't, but it just...it hurt, very much, knowing they were doing so much, making so much progress together and now it was coming to an end.

"Antonio, I know you're pissed. I KNOW, okay? You don't think I don't feel angry? That I don't feel betrayed? That I don't want to live? I fucking do, so fucking much and you know, you fucking KNOW, I am a selfish bastard and a hellion person. I know you don't want to be free of me, I know you love me, but Toni...Do you want Veneziano to die? Do you want Germany to go through what you're going through? It's always just been me and you lately, with little drop by's by Belgium, yes, but it's me and you. Just us and...Toni please, with the four months left, please don't make this hard. I want to live, so badly, I thought...I thought I could stop the merger but I can't and...and Grandpa Rome told me-ME- that this would be my choice and I'm choosing to let that dumb ass Veni live. But please...please don't lock me out now. Please." Romano sounded so agonized, his voice was clogged and choked, hesitant and Lord knows how much Spain hated hearing his fierce Italian like that. But he laid there still, not wanting to move, not wanting to speak but he wanted, he ACHED, to ope the door and let Romano in. "Please, Spain!"

"Stop..." Spain did't say the word loud, it was murmured gently to himself, he hated hearing Romano like that but he sat up blowing out a soft breath looking at the door, feeling so tired. If he felt tired he had no idea how Romano must feel. He slid off the bed shuffling across the floor quietly and stood in front of the door, staring at it tiredly before pulling it open only to have Romano hugging him tightly and holding him fiercely while burying his face into Spain's chest. "Lovino..."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't want to tell you but I just...I didn't wanna hurt you, you know?" Romano mumbled as he clung to Spain while closing his eyes softly and Spain sighed moving his arms around the Italian.

"It still hurts, badly, Lovino. It would have hurt to know in the beginning but to wait until there's only...only four months left...I wish you'd told me sooner." Spain sighed out holding onto the Italian who just squeezed the Spaniard in response and looked up at Spain.

"I know. I just wanted to keep things going good, keep it happy for you and for that idiot Veneziano, cause I know it'd upset you both deeply." Romano mumbled as he clung to Spain and pressed his cheek to Spain's chest hard. "I don't want you to cry, when I'm gone. You understand? I don't care if my idiot brother cries, but I don't want you to cry. Not one tear, dammit."

"That's a hard request, mi amor." Spain murmured as he stroked Romano's back gently and the Italian relaxed against Spain and opened his eyes gently and slowly, tilting his head back to meet those dark eyes and he reached up brushing Spain's cheek with his finger tips with just the barest of touches as he stared at the Spaniard.

"I know. But at least...not in front of the other Nations but I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to cry and I not be there to stop it from happening." Roman replied staring at Spain, his own eyes dark as he stared at Spain then cupped the Spaniard's cheek as he cricked a lip at the male.

"How...What about now? Would I be able to...to cry now?" Spain asked slowly but felt the moisture building in his eyes anyhow as Romano stared at him, his eyes widening as his mouth opened and shut wordlessly before he nodded.

He leaned up curving his arms around Spain tightly, much like he used to do when he was young, buried his face into his neck and tightened his hands on his clothes, holding him tightly and Spain curled his arms around Romano's waist. He's mouth pressed against Romano's clothed shoulder as he breathed in shakily through his nose then shut his eyes the flood gates opening as one tear fell slow then another and another and another until it was repeatedly quickly. The tears dripped down his face quick and light, like mercury slipping off a surface and he kept taking heavy breaths through his nose until it started to clog and he resorted to breathing through his nose, spreading heavy shaky breaths against Romano's shoulder as he clung to the little Italian tightly like he'd disappear right then and there.

Then the sobs burst free, before he could stop them, the sounds leaving hi so hard and roughly his body shifted and jerked gently with them and his back spasmed as Romano kept clinging to him tightly and his soft even breath against Spain's neck felt real, his hold felt real but it hurt all the same. He whined as more sobs broke free as he gasped through them for breaths and he began crying so hard, not stopping even once, that he started hyperventilating for his sobs wracked his body so hard he couldn't get a true breath for all the tears just clogged his throat. He sounded panicked as he kept hyperventilating as he sobbed loudly, a keening noise falling from his lips as Romano pulled back looking up into Spain's wet eyes, tears gushing down and even his nose was running.

Normally Romano would be disgusted but it was so out of place on Spain, for he hadn't cried in so long, that Romano felt his chest tighten painfully. After their eyes locked and met, Romano hugged him tight backing him to the bed and the fell straight back in a tangled heap, Romano rolling on his back with Spain clutched to his chest tight as the Spaniard wailed ad sobbed into his chest and all Romano felt he could do as stroke the Spaniard's hair and hold him tight as he could. Yet even as he held Spain tight, like he was trying desperately to keep the man together, he knew it would never be tight enough nor would it keep his precious Spaniard together.

* * *

The World Meeting was quiet, for once, when Spain and Romano walked into the room aware of the gazes and even England was sending a sympathetic look to Spain and Romano. The Spaniard's eyes were puffed and blood shot, his nose a bright red showing all the signs of the previous sobbing session. He held Romano to his side tightly however as he sat down, Romano not complaining once as he just stared at the Spaniard, the only one he wanted to be looking at right now. The air was so heavy with the silence, so thick, but he would not be the one to cut this silence and start the meeting, he refused to do so as he stared at the Spaniard, lips pursed softly. He grinded his knuckles into Spain's side making the Spaniard jerk out of his thoughts aware he was blankly staring at Romano then smiled gently leaning down pressing his forehead to Romano's sweetly. It was like with the gentle smile, the action, everyone relaxed as Spain kissed Romano's temple softly shutting his eyes waiting for America to begin the meeting.

"So, I'll be the first to ask. How're ya feeling, Romano?" America asked as he looked at the Italian who unwillingly moved his gaze from Spain to America who was giving a fake, crooked smile trying to grasp at some normality and the Italian, who normally hated attention from the American, couldn't help but feel relieved at the break of tension.

"I'm fine. It was a fainting spell, is all from the lung infection I got. I'm feeling much better now though!" Romano forced a bright smile, a bitterly forced version of Italy's normally sweet smile.

"Mon amie, what iz ze matter?" France was the second to break the silence, the Spaniard also unwillingly ragging his eyes from Romano to the French man who's blue eyes shined with mild concern but something deeper.

"Nothing, Francis. Let's just get the meeting underway, I haven't been feeling well either." Spain replied smiling crookedly as Romano squeezed his hand tight.

"I see, hope you dudes feel better then!" America still felt the strain, his blue eyes dark with it wanting to bring some happy atmosphere but the feeling that something bad was going down was intense. England looked at his lover, his green eyes seeking out America's blue ones but the American refused to look at him at that moment as he took a breath then shifted his gaze England. Then he smiled soft then looked up landing his eyes on Italy and smiled wide looking at his now large stomach. "Now, dudes, we need something fun! Have we gotten shit together for Italy's baby shower?"

"Yup!" Hungary waved happily as she smiled sweetly then flashed a smile over at her best friend who smiled happily at the Hungarian woman. There was other responses, the excitement was building in the room, for there had never been a baby born of two Nations, let alone male Nations at that which made it all the more exciting.

"Then let's get it under way!" America smiled bright in such a way that it was infectious as the Nation's seemed to move in unison pushing chairs back at the same time and began setting up everything making Roman a bit dizzy when his stomach clenched.

The same pain that plagued him the previous month came roaring back making every cell in his body, in his flesh, in his intestines and veins rip with flames of pain that licked at his nerve endings. His stomach twisted so painfully he nearly cried with pain as the color rained from his face, his hands and face growing clammy as he refused to move but the pain doubled to something so entirely new. The pain twisted, began spreading upwards towards his lungs straight to his heart making his chest painfully tight and his stomach heaved so hard it was like his stomach would come shooting straight out of his mouth and he jumped up so fast his chair slammed back surprising Spain as the Italian ran out like Hell was right behind him, Romano ran to the bathroom.

Locking the door Romano stumbled to the toilet, slamming the seat up and fell to his knees with the intensity of his vomiting. He gagged out violently as tears gushed down, his arms curving over his stomach as he hugged the painful twisting in his stomach as another surge rose and he nearly choked as he heaved into the toilet. His fingers dug into his heaving sides as tears trickled down in thick lines as he heaved and when he stopped, only when eh stopped, he heard Spain pounding on the door unaware he'd been screaming with pain as he vomited. He looked at the door tiredly as he flushed the toilet as the sickening metallic taste of blood rested on his taste buds in such a way he felt like someone was shoving a rusted pipe into his mouth over and over, the rust remaining in his mouth. He shook as he stood up, his eyes watery as he opened the door and Spain burst in slamming the door behind him and Romano felt guilt flood him.

"Are you okay? You were screaming! You're lucky they didn't hear you, mi amor!" Spain exclaimed but hugged the Italian tightly stroking his tense back. Romano let out a little squeak from the tightness of the hug even as he hugged the Spaniard.

"I'm sorry, I had to puke." Romano mumbled as he pressed his pale cheek to Spain's chest feeling drained like he normally did after these episodes but knew he'd have to remain awake, just for Italy's baby shower and then he could go home and sleep.

"Mi amor, if you want to leave, we will. I hate hearing you screaming like that," Spain murmured losing the shout from his tone as he lifted his hand up stroking Romano's hair and the Italian stayed quiet shutting his eyes then opened them lightly smacking Spain's chest.

"You're making me sleepy." Romano smiled crookedly at the Spaniard who blinked in surprise then smiled softly nuzzling his cheek to Romano's forehead. "Come on, let's get this shit over with and go home."

"Si si, we'll stay for some time. Can you walk, mi amor?" Spain asked as he looked at the tired Italian who hesitated before nodding but Spain picked him up bridal style then, with Romano reaching out opening the door for him, walked out back towards the World Meeting room. "May I ask you something, Lovino?"

"Well you're technically already asking something. But si, what?" Romano replied tiredly as he looked at the Spaniard who pursed his lips lightly those his eyes seemed to laugh for a moment making Romano happy.

"Why are you taking your...condition...so easily? You act like it's just a flue, like a little minor detail, like it's nothing worry about. Why aren't you more...angry about it? More upset by it?" Spain asked as he stood still, just some odd steps from the doors leading to the little party within.

"Can I explain that when we're at home?" Romano asked softly looking up at pain with his large hazel eyes making Spain blink then pout gently a bit making Romano smile.

"Fine." Spain sighed but smiled at Romano more naturally, more oncoming when the door slammed open loud making the pair jerk hard t see Prussia standing there then grabbed their forearms.

"Come on, losers! The little sqvirt is opening his presents and shit! He's isn't very happy you're not there right now! So come the fuck on!" Prussia cheered out yanking them into the room, Romano stumbling as his legs tingled and Spain looked at him worriedly then looked forward at Italy who was blinking gently while staring at the pair.

"Shut up," Romano mumbled as Spain sat down in a chair and Romano chose to sit next to him as he rested his temple against Spain's shoulder. Italy gave him a soft smile before the first gift was shoved into his lap; there wasn't many, some just there to watch, but there was a decent amount of gifts yet Germany blushed thanking those who gave them something but was embarrassed by the amount. Italy, however, couldn't care if it was too much he was tearing into the bright paper eagerly only to coo and giggle over the little items in shades of pinks, soft blues, light yellows and gentle reds. Romano watched his brother opening everything happily, smiling at the items and Romano looked up at Spain a soft smile on his own lips but the Spaniard looked worried when Prussia was jumping forward shoving something under the Italian's nose making him jerk back. Spain took the tissue from Prussia and pinched Romano's nose tightly making the Italian whine nasally.

"Woah! Shit dude, is it to hot or something? Never seen a nose gush that much blood!" America exclaimed in wonder as his blue eyes widened and England reached over punching him hard in the side making the America just grin. Romano licked his lips only to taste blood and felt something drip onto his shirt and realized he indeed had a bloody nose and he reached up rubbing the blood away but only made the blood stain his skin.

"I'm fine!" Romano snapped as he shooed Spain's hand away and pinched the tissue himself then scowled lightly gesturing towards his twin. "Go on! Open the stupid presents, me and Spain got you something so hurry up!"

"S-Si!" Italy stuttered out then resumed opening presents, the good mood slowly coming back as Italy looked at the name tags then thanked the person only to tear into the paper and repeated the process over and over. Then,finally, came a small soft item from Romano and Spain making Italy curious as he peeled the paper away carefully and unfolded a ounsie; the bottom half was colors of Germany's flag while the upper part was the colors of Italy's flag and Italy surprisingly got tears in his eyes. Out of the color, cute ounsies he opened, the bassinet, the little blankets, diapers, rattles and plushies, the pacifiers and the little dresses, this was the one that made tears well in Italy's eyes.

"G-Grazie, Fratello!" Italy whispered but happily as the tears dripped down his cheeks making Romano blinked in surprise.

"Y-You're welcome." Romano mumbled as he pulled the tissue away from his face, sniffling and sighed happy the nose bleed was over but the tissue utterly soaked with blood that it actually stained the pads of Romano's fingers threw it in the trash from his seat making Italy giggle when Romano got it in the basket in one go.

"I can't wait to see that little baby, Feli!" Spain happily chattered getting into rhythm as he stroked Italy's swollen stomach making the Italian giggle. Romano listened to Spain's happy chatter as he stroked the bump but it made him sleepy when Italy chattered back cooing and giggling, the words blurring in Romano's ears as his lashes drooped and he yawned but jerked when Spain stood up grabbing Romano's hand. "Gracias, Italy, for allowing us here. But, I must get Romano home, he is very tired. I'll see you soon, si? I'll come with you to the next ultrasound as well! I'm sure Romano would love to go as well, to see the little bebita!"

"Si! We'll see you soon then!" Italy chirped happily as he watched Romano and Spain making their exit together. Romano felt so tired, not a lot as it truly was, the blood loss did make Romano dizzy as he leaned his forehead to Spain's arm making the Spaniard look at him worriedly.

"You know that question, you asked me?" Romano mumbled as he stopped walking, mere steps from the doors, as Spain nodded gently. "The truth is...god I'm so angry, I'm so scared and I'm upset as all hell. I don't want to die, I feel like I'm being fucked over by the world and it isn't fair. But I could never let my brother die, you know that. I just...I wish there wasn't a merger, for we were just fine together but...I can't stop the merger. And Italy will have a family, but I don't want to die. We don't know if we can have a child, like Italy, but I hate leaving and I hate it, I'm scared to die, Spain, I'm really really scared. I don't want to be somewhere without you, for you'll keep living on and on until you die but I won't be here, I can't be there. That's why I'm pissed, why I'm scared, why I'm utterly devastated I won't be there. I treat it like it's nothing because...because I don't want to make this bigger than it is. I just want to spend these four months happily. With you."

"Then that is how you shall spend it, mi amor. I will give you everything and we will spend each day of these four months together and make them the best and happiest you will ever have. I promise you this, mi amor. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, I know a merger between South and North Italy can't really happen as it was pointed out the South has been getting more culture back, but let me say that- insert le gasp here- I didn't truly think out the merger between North and South Italy. Really! But I am thinking it through, have been, just wasn't sure how to explain it since I am not the smartest person with Nations or History in general so here's an explanation in my demented mind;**_

 _ **I know Italy does not have two separate leaders, but the merger was decided between both Romano and Italy, seeing as Italy could bring some more attention to the South but even so Romano wouldn't really BE a Nation or South Nation at that because of that reasoning. But because of this, Italy- our cute little Feliciano- would be overseeing the entirety of Italy making Feli the Dominant Brother or, as I've seen, twin, which would cause for the fact that Romano is disappearing for he is giving over rights and the documentations he has of the South to Italy and this whole action, long as it is, takes up to eight months for it's not to be done right away. Italy, with his pregnancy, does slow this down greatly and, yes, he is in shit along with Germany for they have kept the relationship secret but with the pregnancy and Italy clinging to Germany, well it puts two and two together. Yet because of this, Romano and Italy will have a slower merger drawing out Romano's death not that our little Italy knows it.**_

 _ **So that's kind of what I got going on in my mind for this, don't know if that sounded reasonably smart or thought out but oh well! Maybe if there's microstates open for Italy or battle ships, as pointed out thankfully by a guest again, which I appreciate, I will look into functioning and recent battle ships made in Germany or Italy for the baby and possibly one other. I hope that kind of clears things up, yet again, but if anything needs clearing up, anything at all, I will explain so don't be afraid to point it out! But I am thankful for all the comments, follows and favorites for this story! I appreciate every comment and everything! Thank you all!**_

 _ **I should also point out, I do believe in the theory that Germany is the Holy Roman Empire! So...Yes, I have incorporated that in this, that Germany got all the memories of those cute, awkward days as the Holy Roman Empire just to clear that part up too!**_

* * *

"You need to stop squirming." Romano sighed out as he looked at his brother, laid out on the examination table with the lights on and beautifully bright but irritated the elder Italian's eyes as Italy squirmed again.

"I can't help it! I'm going to be seeing my little bambina again! I hope she looks like Germany! Yes I do~ I hope you look like your Padre~" Italy turned his voice to his stomach, cooing at the wriggling child inside of him, stroking his stomach as he giggled at the hit against his palm and cooed gently.

"You, Fratello, it might not be so good for that baby to look like Germany." Romano said as he leaned against Spain, who pressed his cheek to Romano's head feeling a bit queasy as he stared at Italy who blinked his wide amber eyes.

"Why?" Italy tilted his head as he stared at Romano questioningly as he stroke his stomach from the top to the bottom lovingly.

"Because, our place and Germany's place don't allow same sex marriage right? And I've been covering for your pregnant ass, if the child looks like Germany then his boss will want to keep her, if she looks like you our boss will want to keep her. So I think it's best if she looks like you. Besides, they'll know there was a union or some shit if she looks like the both of you, right?" Romano looked at his brother evenly as Spain took slow breathes through his nose as he clung to Romano closing eyes eyes taking deep breathes but he still felt queasy.

"I'll be right back, mi amor." Spain choked out standing up calmly as Romano cast him a curious look as he left going straight to the bathroom. Italy's whine got Romano to look at him, amber clashing against hazel.

"What's wrong with Big Brother Spain?" Italy asked tilting his head looking at Romano who just shrugged feeling a coiling in his stomach tight. Italy would be going into his fifth month in just three days, making it like a slap in the face that Romano would only have three months left when Italy came to his fifth month hurt. When Spain came back he was shallow in color a hand pressed to his stomach and he was rubbing his mouth as he sat next to Romano.

"You alright?" Romano asked looking at Spain frowning softly, his brows pulled together tight, as Germany walked in with a little cup of water handing it out to Spain who took it smiling softly.

"Gracias." He drank the water quickly and greedily, his throat working to get the water down quickly as he shut his eyes then crumpled the cup tight then threw it away as he turned his gaze to Romano smiling gently. "And I'm alright, mi amor. I was just sick, I've been feeling queasy lately. I might lay down when we get home."

"O..kay." Romano nodded as he said the word slowly but wrapped his arms around Spain's waist tightly holding the Spaniard close to him while looking into those green orbs when the doctor came bustling in.

"Okay, Mr. Italy! Let's take a look at that baby!" The doctor smiled happily, her green eyes shining as her deep brown curls bounced softly in their pony tail as she grabbed the paddle and the gel spreading it around the top of the bump, making Italy squeak but Germany moved to his left side and held his hand. The paddle was then put down moving around the bump, then she smiled as an image, blurry but an image began to form on the screen. "There's your baby."

"Oh! Luddy, look at her! Look at her tiny hands and feet! Oh, our little bambina is so adorable yes she is~" Italy happily chattered and cooed to his stomach as he patted the side of his swollen stomach, laughing as he watched a small hand punch at the inside of his stomach and felt the hit against the pads of his fingers.

"She might be just like you, Feli. She vill have that German spirit but she vill be Italian through and through, I can tell already." Germany sighed out but smiled at the screen of the baby moving, squirming and kicking happily.

"Ve~ our little bambina is so cute~" Italy cooed reaching out stroking the screen happily. "Look at you! Oh so big! You're going to be so adorable, yes you are!" Italy's wide bright smile was infectious and Romano found himself smiling softly as he looked at his brother.

"You're smiling, mi amor." Spain whispered into Romano's ear, glad Italy's cooing and crooning was able to cover it and Romano jerked then blushed deeply.

"Sh-Shut up!" Romano snapped in a mumble as he turned his face into Spain's shoulder to hide his face as the Spaniard chuckled gently. Spain then turned his gaze to Germany and Italy, who was giggling as the gel was wiped off and he smiled.

"So, have you thought of names yet?" Spain asked tilting his head as he smiled bright at the couple ad Italy clapped his hands happily at the turn of conversation.

"Si! I'm thinking Nikola for a girl, it's German but it's so pretty! I think she'll be a Nikola but Germany wants to name her Adalina, which is a very pretty Italian name." Italy chirped making Germany blush as he looked to the blonde and smiled gently. "Fratello! Do you know if Spain is pregnant yet?"

"N-No!" Romano snapped in a stutter, his face burning hot again as he scowled at his brother, but Romano then stopped looking down. "B-But...We decided i-if we manage to have a baby for a girl the name'll be L-Leia and..." Romano looked at Spain before biting the inside of his cheek then spoke again. "For a boy I wanted him to be named Antonio Lovino but...I like the name Julian Antonio."

"Julian and Leia, huh?" Spain mused thoughtfully making Romano flush darker if possible as he stared at the male along with Italy and Germany when a genuine smile curled across Spain's face. "I like them. They sound good together. Julian and Leia."

"So I might have a little nice or nephew with those pretty names?" Italy smiled bright as he looked at the Spaniard ad his twin, who had a deep crimson coloring across his cheeks.

"S-Si." Romano mumbled as he shifted then stood up with Spain tugging the Spaniard up. "W-We're going home!"

"Aww~ You don't have too!" Italy whined as his daughter squirmed and kicked hard in response to Italy's whines making him jerk then sigh. "But thank you for coming, Fratello."

"You're welcome." Romano mumbled then hesitated looking to Germany then lifted his gaze to Spain. "P-Potato Bastard, we need to talk."

"Oh?" Germany blinked as his blue eyes slid down to Italy's amber ones and smiled softly. "I'll be right back, stay here sveetheart. I von't be long. "

"Okay." Italy nodded as he sat up anyhow and pulled his shirt down over his round stomach watching as Germany, Spain and Romano left the room. They walked outside, their footsteps all paced differently yet sounding in unison as they walked and when they were outside, Romano pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, which Spain pursed his lips at. Romano, who was already dying, didn't even see a problem with smoking now; after all, Romano smoked when he was worked up or even stressed, but fought the urge too until now as he stared at the ground.

"Vhat is it, Romano?" Germany asked sounding a little impatient but Romano closed his eyes letting his head fall back as he pulled from the cigarette making the end glow bright then eat at the filter as he flicked the ash in a easy motion.

"I'm dying, Germany."

"That isn't funny, Romano." Germany sounded cold as Romano opened his eyes meeting his gaze, a clash of hazel against blue.

"I'm not joking. I am dying, Germany and I need you to look after my idiot brother. I need you to make sure...make sure he doesn't fuck up our home." Romano said as he inhaled from the cigarette again closing his eyes as Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's waist as the Italian switched the cigarette to his other hand, away from the Spaniard's face.

"If Italy heard you speaking like this he vould die, vhy vould you say you are dying? That sounds...sick!" Germany snapped clenching his jaw as he stared at Romano who looked back at him solemnly.

"It started with headaches, regular ones until they turned to blinding pains, I vomited blood the first time in those bushes, then started coughing up blood and now I have a pain so intense it's madness inducing that causes me to vomit blood violently and it feels good but it's just...it's just adding and speeding up. It's not your baby's fault, that child can't take my place, but Italy will be overlooking the south with each document and paper work I give our boss, so I won't...I won't be here in three months, when Italy goes into his fifth month. I won't be able to see your kid alive, but hell I can visit when dead." Romano snorted at the end of his sentence but his eyes were the most serious thing in the world there was no way anyone could deny what he just said with any uncertainty as he looked at the Germany and, dropping his half cigarette stepping on it with an exhale of the coiling smoke from his lips he stepped forward from Spain and put his hands on Germany's shoulders tilting his head back looking straight in the eyes.

"Don't let anything happen to my brother, or I will come back just to personally kick your ass."

"I von't. I vould never let anything happen to Feliciano like that, he means the vorld to me." Germany replied but he felt a strange...sadness inside his chest, sure Romano never liked him and he had zero patience with the elder Vargas brother, the thought of Romano actually DYING...

"Don't tell, Veni. I don't care if you're gonna get married quietly or whatever, saying that ring is a friendship one, whatever you'll say, you look after him. But under no circumstances do you tell him. Capire?" Germany looked at Romano silently when Romano shook his shoulders hard glaring now. "I said, CAPIRE? I swear to god, Holy Rome, I will kill you if you destroy my brother as Germany! You fucking asshole, I'll kill you if you don't look after him this time!"

Germany jerked visibly and violently as his eyes widened when he was dressed as Holy Rome, an old ache forming in his chest as he stared at Romano. He did have all his memories of being the Holy Roman Empire intact, so he remembered Romano clearly as a child, the little hellion he was in his red maid's outfit completely identical to Italy's green one despite the different colors, how he always kept Italy hidden behind him and glared at him when he tried getting close. He would snap and yank his brother away, glaring at Holy Rome like he'd dare him run after them and he did this every time he visited until Spain came and took him away.

"Bastard! Are you listening to me!" Germany blinked at Romano's loud shout, looking at him again the image in his mind of a glaring child Romano clashed with the elder Romano and he felt that ache growing. He had a childhood, even as Holy Rome, with the Vargas twins whether he was close to Romano or not, but this ache would grow and he didn't know if he could keep Italy from falling apart...

"I understand."

* * *

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Spain rolled his head lazily to the side looking at the Italian, who was laying propped up on his arm looking down at Spain curiously as Spain's left arm reached out wrapping around the Italian's waist, the bed springs groaning gently.

"No, mi amor. I don't think I am, it's just a little bug that's all." Spain replied while he smiled sweetly as his hand lifted stroking the Italian's cheek softly which Romano turned his cheek in to smiling softly himself.

"I am going to feel bad if...if you are pregnant." Romano murmured then looked at Spain again as his lashes dipped and he bit the inside of his cheek and Spain just smiled cupping the Italian's cheek feeling a stab of sadness at how much thinner it truly was.

"Even so, I love you. It still remains, I will be overjoyed and happy to know I am carry our baby. Even if you are not here, when a baby is born, I will always speak of you, mi amor. They will know who their mother is; I'll tell them every story, every moment of you and your history, so it feels they know you better than if you were in person with them. I won't let you be out of our child's life, you will be incorporated in everything I do with them." Romano felt tears welling in his eyes as he stared at Spain feeling his lower lip wobble fiercely as Spain smiled gently while stroking the first tear away that plopped onto Romano's cheek bone. "It will be like I have a piece of you, Romano."

"Even so, I don't...I don't want you to be a single parent." Romano murmured again as his eyes filled until the tears dripped down without him even needed to blink, the tears spilled down his cheeks fast as if in a rush to get on his face and to his chin before Spain could wipe them away.

"I won't be, remember? There's Italy, Germany, Belgium and Netherlands, Prussia and Austria-hell I'm sure even Eyebrows would help! I will never be alone in this, Romano, with the many people in our lives." Spain replied, nearly cooing the words to Romano who sniffed softly but laughed gently at the nickname for England.

"Toni, Ti amo." Romano softly said as he looked at Spain who smiled bringing their foreheads close together as his green eyes met Romano's hazels and he smiled.

"Te amo, Lovino." Spain replied as he stroked Romano's cheek softly then leaned down pressing his lips to Romano's softly, their eyes fluttering shut in unison and Romano kissed Spain back, so sweetly it nearly broke Spain's heart at how it felt. Romano curved his body against Spain's, the Spaniard fighting a cringe at how thin Romano had gotten, how frail he felt in his arms, like he could snap like a brittle piece of dry spaghetti, his heart aching in his chest but Lord knew how much he still wanted Romano writhing and moaning beneath him, wanted those wet eyes staring up at him. He needed Romano more than he needed to take a breath of air, Romano was just...Romano, his stubborn Italian.

"Antonio, I want to make love." Romano whispered the words against Spain's lips as they pulled apart, a finger rubbing an pressing against Spain's lower lip lovingly while Romano looked up under his dark lashes at Spain.

"I know, mi amor. I want to too. But...how about in the morning? I feel sick still, I don't want to pull away or stop just to throw up." Spain replied stroking Romano's cheek bone softly making Romano blush sweetly but crick a lip at him.

"Fine. In the morning then; but just know, I'm not going to let you leave this room if you don't make love to me in the morning, I swear God be my witness. " Romano grinned as Spain feigned fake horror, widening his green eyes for affect as he took a dramatic gasp making it hard for Romano to hold back a laugh.

"Oh no! Trapped in a room with _you_ until we make love? The horror!" Spain groaned in such a fake dramatic way it broke Romano down to snorting chuckles as he then screamed with laughter as Spain tickled his side and neck, attacking the sensitive tickling points with zero mercy and Romano kicked out struggling as he was tickled. Spain was laughing with him as Romano shrieked out with a new round of laughter when Spain leaned down to his neck giving a large raspberry. He kicked his legs out as he shrieked, tears rolling down his hot cheeks from the intensity as his cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling.

"Stop! St-Stop! L-Let go!" He screeched out while he laughed hysterically as Spain gave another raspberry on his neck harder and he giggled when Spain pulled back, his eyes bright with laughter, a happy smile spread across his lips.

"You are so very beautiful, mi amor. I love your smile and laugh, it's so sweet." Spain said smiling bright as he leaned down nuzzling his cheek to Romano's damp one as he giggled again bu nervously, unused to the sound spilling past his lips.

"Sh-Shut up!" Romano exclaimed softly while looking at Spain but couldn't, for the life of him, stop smiling at the Spaniard who kissed his forehead and his eyes shut.

"You're so adorable~" Spain cooed gently as he kissed Romano's cheek gently and Romano blushed hotly. "Mi peque o amante lindo~"

"Stop it!" Romano whined as he looked at the Spaniard, his face a deep red as he slapped Spain's chest lightly pouting softly.

"It's true, mi amor~" Spain cooed again chuckling gently as he stared at the embarrassment burning on Romano's face but there was happiness in his eyes too. "Muy muy lindo!"

"Oh my god I'm going to punch you!" Romano snapped but was smiling even still when the phone rang loud and shrill breaking their warm, sweet and happy haze they'd formed and Romano scowled.

"I'll get that, mi amor." Spain replied as he pulled from Romano who whined openly at the loss of contact and warmth as Spain opened their bedroom door and disappeared making Romano sigh out.

As he laid there, listening to Spain's fading footsteps he felt his lashes droop, tired out from the tickling and laughing as he yawned out stretching then moved his hand down touching his side grimacing at the feel of his ribs, not truly protruding through his skin but he was thin enough now that you could feel them just barely, not disgustingly bare. He couldn't stop his weight loss anyhow, he wasn't hungry anymore, he was vomiting blood and even when he ate he vomited, he just couldn't hold anything other than liquids down and that was somewhat of a struggle as well to keep down. He shut his eyes yawning loudly again as he rolled onto his stomach, his arm cushioning his head as he heard soft murmurs in Spanish. He couldn't truly stay away anymore, he was so so tired. He yawned once more as he nuzzled into the pillow wanting nothing more than to sleep unaware of the footsteps coming back to the room; he jerked when the bed dipped and an arm circled his waist.

"Dulces sue os, mi amor." Spain murmured pressing his lips to Romano's temple gently and Romano rolled over throwing his arm around Spain's waist and nuzzled his face into the Spaniard's chest.

"Dormire con me, Antonio." Romano mumbled back in sleepy Italian as he yawned for a fourth time as Spain held him close and tight rubbing soothing circles into his lower back making the haze of sleep thicken over Romano until he began dozing, drifting away to sleep slowly.

"I shall, mi amor." Spain murmured again shutting his own eyes aware of the fatigue pulling at him as he held Romano tighter until he was sure the Italian was truly out cold and was actually sleeping before he himself allowed sleep to swallow him as well.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Back again! I might have to get my computer soon, the jax for my head phones is broken which drives me insane Dx. But it was pointed out that Italy and Romano are not twins, but even so...well I feel this would be all more confusing if I decided to change the whole twin thing I kind of had in this so far and I feel like apologizing for that, strange as that is but still I hate to say I can't change the whole twin thing with the Vargas brothers' I just hope I don't get a little hate from those in canon for it but still I'm glad it was pointed out! I am going to look at Active German Naval ships and Italian ones so if there is an open one, well the children shall be personifications of any open Naval Ships!**_

 _ **But I appreciate it a lot and, I hate to say it, I love the Germany is HRE theory just because-weirdly- I find it kind of...heartwarmingly sad in a way but I haven't been able to read any bit of the manga though but still every little point out is a given! But I seriously thank the Guest who points and tells me these things, for I'd never truly think through welly or even be able to work it out well as I absolutely can for the children so I'd like to thank that Guest a whole lot! Seriously you're REALLY helping me out! But there is sex, again, in this chapter to start with so just skip over that if anyone doesn't like it! But enjoy for those that will!**_

 _P.S: Has anyone read Killing Stalking? I've been reading it and holy fucking fuck, I'm torn between screaming for Yoonbum in his situation and at the same time I'm literally SCREECHING about the whole entire fucking feel of that story! Like holy shit! I need to take long breaks just to read it! I feel my heart just pounding and it's been so long since I've read something to get my heart going! Hehe!_

* * *

Spain's lashes fluttered against his skin when he woke up, his vision bleary with sleep and heavy as he stared up at the ceiling groggily then turned his head looking at Romano, a soft smile forming on his lips. His bans, thick and dark, hung into his face blocking off his left eye even in sleep, his breathes slow and gentle with sleep. Spain moved up onto his elbow cupping his cheek with his hand as he laid there admiring the Italian's face happily as a soft yawn left his lips causing his eyes to close briefly a few tears pricking at the intensity of the yawn. When he opened his eyes again he met large, glazed with sleep hazel eyes staring at him blankly yet groggily. Then a slow smile appeared on Romano's face when he shifted his upper half to move from the bed while wrapping his arms around Spain's shoulders, his left hand finding it's way into the soft dark hair, the feeling of the locks sliding over his fingers and smiled making a soft happy sleeping noise.

"Mmm~ Morning~" Romano purred softly against Spain's neck as his breath fanned out on the tanned skin of his neck as he looked at Spain from under his lashes at Spain making the Spaniard's heart to flutter excitedly in his chest.

"Morning, mi amor~" Spain grinned purring his words right back to him as he smiled at the Italian who actually giggled happily making Spain's smile widen.

"Let's make love, now while we're all happy from sleeping." Romano whispered curling his body against Spain's smiling as his cheeks flushed gently as Romano's leg was thrown over his hip moving forward again pushing Spain down so he straddled Spain's waist and trailed his finger tips down the Spaniard's waist to his navel making the elder shiver gently.

"You're such a passionate thing, aren't you?" Spain murmured but grinned at Roman who chuckled loudly leaning down while digging his knees into the mattress as he pressed his lips to Spain's, his hands moving back up with the backs of his hands, using his nails ever so faintly as he then held onto Spain's shoulders.

His lashes fluttered shut only to tremble lightly against his skin as Spain's hands swept up his sides pulling his shirt up as their lips moved together in a kiss that was gradually progressing in it's heat and intensity as Spain rolled over so Romano laid under him. He broke the kiss smiling, their cheeks flushed as he looked down at Romano, his chest rising a fall with his breaths and he could see his ribs moving beneath his skin with each inhale as he smiled crookedly at Spain while looking up at him. Spain leaned down pressing his lips softly to Romano's shoulder then down across to his collar bone as he listened to the soft, airy sighs Romano gave and smiled to himself. He heard the phone ringing downstairs as he made his way down to Romano's navel, the muscles quivering beneath his lips with excitement, his fingers curling over the brim of Romano's pants pulling them down as the phone rang again but was ignored by the pair. Spain leaned down licking his lips lightly, sending a wink up at Romano when the Italian squirmed blushing dark as Spain grabbed the base of Romano's half erect cock smiling soft.

"You're already this excited?" Spain murmured, his breath warm against the organ making Romano shiver gently as he turned his cheek in to the pillow a low whine leaving his lips as he looked down at Spain letting out a quiet pant as he moved his hand down tangling his fingers into the dark stands of hair.

"Toni~" Romano mewled out as his fingers tightened on Spain's hair as the Spaniard swirled his tongue over the tip, down the length; up the right side back to the tip then down the left, the underside before moving up suckling the tip making Romano keen gently. His heart thumped against his chest, the blood pumped through his veins thick but so quick filled with flames that licked at Romano's skin and veins as Spain swirled his tongue against the tip before suckling as the blood pooled into his groin, his cock burning hot with the heat as it hardened and he whimpered.

"Shhh~" Spain grinned up at ROmano, the Italian whimpering with pleasure as his legs curled up over Spain's shoulders, his thighs to the Spaniard's ears as the Spaniard dipped his head down taking in Romano's erection in one go, the tip bumping against the back of his throat.

Romano let out a low guttural moan as Spain bobbed his head up and down slowly, his stomach tightening into a ball of nerves and pleasure as his toes curled, his finger nails scratching at Spain's skull as sweat beaded along the Italian's body already as he whined. Spain gripped Romano's thighs tight but not enough to hurt as he gave a rough suck on the throbbing, hot organ in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down continuously moving his tongue along the flesh, tracing a vein once in a while. It made Romano pant openly, the breathes loud in the room as his hips bucked while he held onto Spain's hair, his face flushed deeply as his back arched up a little cry leaving his lips as Spain sucked on the tip of his erection. The phone rang again making a spark of irritation go through Romano but when Spain moved up with a popping sound from Romano's erection the Italian whined loudly looking at Spain with a begging look that didn't really suit the harsh expression Romano always had.

"Don't s-stop!" Romano whined as Spain sat back on his heels while Romano scrambled up his legs spread widely as his erection throbbed insistently between his thighs as he panted staring at Spain. "Toni!"

"Give me a moment, mi amor." Spain smiled reaching out pressing his fore finger and middle to Romano's bottle lip before rubbing the soft lip gently before moving his hands down pushing his pajama pants down which had been tented with his erection as he pulled the fabric down allowing the air to hit his hot flesh when he looked at Romano who hissed in a breath shivering.

"Will you please hury up and get in me?" Romano whispered as he reached out pressing the pad of his finger against the tip of Spain's erection and the Spaniard shivered low as the cursed phone rang again. Romano threw a pissed look to the door, irritation clouding his face as he looked to Spain. "Ignore it. Make love to me and then we'll see who was calling, but make love to me right now first."

"Si, mi amor." Spain grinned at Romano, who was making him shiver by rubbing the tip then the slit with the pad of his finger as he looked at Spain from up under his lashes as he grinned right back, his cheeks flushed darkly. "Table drawer?"

"Si~"

Spain reached over to Romano's bedside table opening the drawer, reaching inside searching around with the tips of his fingers before grabbing the bottle he sneaked then pulled it out pouring some on his fingers before pushing two inside Romano immediately making a loud moaning whine fly from the Italian's lips at the sudden intrusion. It stung lightly, even with the lube, but it was easy to overlook and ignore as Spain pumped those fingers in and out making Romano's legs tremble as they wrapped around Spain's thighs, his lashes drooping giving him what was known as a 'bedroom look' as he arched his back with a gasp that flew from his lips when Spain pushed his fingers in deep as they could go.

Spain smirked when Romano let out a loud moan, his fingers now clinging to the bed sheets as they left the soft locks of Spain's hair when the Spaniard had sat up and Romano writhed as the tips of Spain's fingers rubbed his prostate. Spain stretched out his fingers in a V shape making Romano whine out as his knuckles turned white with the grip he had on the fabric as he panted, his hips arching as Spain slid his slick fingers in and out, a soft barely there squelch sounded as the lube on his fingers gathered, it seemed, around the edges of Romano's entrance. He let out a breathy moan when the tips of those fingers rubbed into his prostate again making him wiggle his hips down as he whined out loudly arching his back sighing out with bliss.

"Antonioooo!" Romano whined out Spain's name when the Spaniard pulled his fingers out making Romano whimper, his legs shook gently when Spain gripped his thighs again pulling him close as he reached down popping open the lube bottle, poured a generous amount into his palm then spread it onto his erection hissing at the cool gel to his hot flesh.

"I know, mi amor, I know." Spain mumbled sounding just as eagerly needy as Romano truly did when he had whined his name. Romano held a hand out that Spain took holding it tight as he spread one leg from Romano's leg pushing in slowly making Romano whine out shivering as his legs shook softly along with the rest of him, sweat running down the length of his chest to his stomach, down his thighs and face along with his neck as he panted whimpering as Spain pushed into him all the way to the hilt. Romano lifted his hands up moving them across Spain's stomach and chest as he panted but smiled at the Spaniard.

"Ti amo, Antonio!" Romano moaned out as Spain leane down, Romano's legs wrapping tightly and securely around Spain's waist and his arms around the Spaniard's shoulders tight clinging to his hair again.

"Te amo, R-Romano." Spain murmured gently as he began thrusting lightly into the Italian who moaned lightly with a keening noise flying past his lips as he blushed deep as their lips engaged in an open kiss, their tongues meeting and playfully fighting one another's until Spain won dominance while Romano breathed quickly through his nose as those light thrusts became more steady, normal and he let his head fall back.

"T-Tonio! Ah! It-It feels g-good! So good!" Romano whimpered out as Spain thrusted into him, curving his arms around Romano's waist he threw himself onto his back with Romano straddled above him, a cry leaving the Italian's ips as he sunk all the way down onto Spain and shuddered with his pleasure as he scratched lighty at Spain's shouders gently.

"I know, mi amor. You're so good, so good~" Spain pured softly, his throat tight with the moans and groans that ached to get out of his throat as Romano trembled above him, his lashes heavy with sweat dripping down his face and body as he panted softly pressing his hands to Spain's chest as he shivered.

"Love me, Antonio. Love me, love me, love me!" Romano chanted out gently as he rolled his hips moving down throwing his head back with the electric bursts of pleasure running through his body as he moaned.

"Si, Si, I shall, I shall." Spain chanted back softly to him as he thrusted his hips up with each rolling downward movement Romano made as the Spaniard's hands swept up his sweat slicked skin, resting on the middle of his sides as Romano used Spain's chest as leverage, his hips rising and falling quicker as he panted softly his nails digging into Spain's chest. Spain slammed up particularly hard making a cry spill from Romano's lips, his eyes shutting tight as his body trembled in hard bursts as he moved his hips down while Spain thrusted up.

"Si, Toni! Proprio lì proprio lì !" Romano cried out as Spain thrusted up hard into his prostate, the Italian's breathes coming out thick and scratchy sounding as he shouted with the abuse to his prostate all the while trembling with excitement.

"Lovi! S-So tight, so go-good! Nnn! Oh! Hot, you're so hot!" Spain panted out as his muscles tightened beneath his skin, his lashes lowered to half way as he thrusted into Romano who was squirming thrusting down as he panted hard and quick, his hazel eyes a darkened green making excitement run through Spain as Romano leaned down pressing their lips together in an opened mouth kiss, their tongues meeting amd massaging one anothers ferverently.

Romano tugged on Spain's shoulders insistently making the Spaniard sit up, their lips and tongues moving, twisting until Romano broke away breathing fast as he threw his head back with a scream of pleasure at the pick up in speed, saliva running down his chin as he shut his eyes tightly with each hard thrust Spain gave. The Spaniard moaned out Romano's name over and over, like a loop, his voice hoarse when he shouted Romano's name like a devout person screaming to their God for answers and the Italian felt shivers running down his spine. He bounce down while Spain slammed up with little mewls leaving the Italian's lips as he tightened around Spain panting as he bowed his head pressing his forehead against Spain's.

"T-Toni, Toni, Toni!" Romano cried out as he curved his arms around Spain's shoulders, his fingers delving into the soft brown locks tightly as he whimpered with the pleasure assaulting his senses and clouding his mind, everything insignificant to the Italian other then the hot body beneath him thrusting happily into him that clung to him just as he did to Spain.

"Lovino~" Spain mumbled out Romano's name, digging his fingers into Romano's sides as he leaned forward pushing Romano to his back yet again before pausing, looking down at Romano. He lifted his hand pressing the back of his hand to Romano's neck, along his jaw line then fliped his hand over, finger tips and palm caressing up his cheek pushing any hair from his damp face while staring down at him adoringly then leaned in kissing Romano, not deeply, not hotly nor fiercely nor sexily. He kissed Romano softly, sweetly and fully as he leaned down cupping the Italian's face then pulled back smiling wide as he looked at Romano who panted softly in huffs as he looked at the Spaniard.

"Wh-What? Why did you st-stop?" Romano asked in a soft, breathy way while staring up at Spain as he tightened his fingers on the Spaniard's hair softly while staring up at him.

"I just love how beautiful you look," Spain murmured gently as his thumb rubbed Romano's cheek bone softly as he thrusted into Romano who moaned squirming his hips softly as he looked up at Spain pulling him down closer smashing their lips together again when the phone rang it's insistent tone making irritation flare and burn through Romano as Spain kissed down the slope of his neck to his collar bone relaxing him some. "Do as you said to me; ignore it."

"It's annoying.."Romano mumbled as he clung to Spain who curved his arms around Romano's waist lifting his lower half up off the bed slightly as he shifted, twisting his hips and began thrusting into Romano anew, fast and quick making Romano whine gently in pleasure as his curl formed a heart that made Spain want to giggle as he stared at the Italian lovingly when, with a loud bang, their bedroom door was slammed open.

"Goddamnit! Vhat the hell are you doing that's so important not to answer your fucking phone!" Prussia shouted from the door way only to stop taking in the scene, Romano covering his face with a angry moan and Spain growled.

"Gilbert, get out!" Spain snarled out as he glared at the albino who blinked, his eyes wide and Spain reached out blindly then threw the first thing he grabbed with was a pillow. "Get out!"

"Fine fine! Jeez! I'll be vaiting downstairs, so hurry up and finish!" Prussia snapped out as he walked away quickly, his feet whispering swishes on the floor as he slammed the door which Spain glared at when Romano touched the Spaniard's cheek softly drawing those green eyes down to stared at Romano's deep red face with embarrassment shining in those hazel eyes but Romano lightly dragged his nails over Spain's scalp, pulling him down as his lashes fluttered down softly.

"Forget it," Romano murmured as he pressed his lips to Spain's in a deep kiss moving his hips slowly against Spain's making the Spaniard moan gently. Spain smirked at Romano grabbing his hips tight, digging in fingers into his flesh softly with his grip as he thrusted into Romano deeply, hitting onto Romano's prostate making the Italian moan ecstatically while bucking his hips up when Spain wrapped his fingers around Romano's throbbing erection making him whimper at the contact.

"So naughty~" Spain purred smirking wide as he stroked Romano's weeping erection as he thrusted in faster, loving the friction and movement, the tight squeeze and yet the hot, silken inside of Romano that made him pant softly. Romano's writhing hips, his arched back, his hands clinging to his shoulders, his moans, groans and soft cries just fueled Spain's pace as he regained a slamming, pounding pace.

"Antonio! Toni!" He mewled out Spain's name as he cried out loud with the hits to his prostate as he clung to Spain panting wantonly and whimpered with pleasure.

"Lovino~" Spain huskily murmured the Italian's name then smiled as Romano cried out, his nails raking across his shoulders and back as he whined tightening any and all holds on the Spaniard's body, then clenched tight around Spain's erection making the Spaniard groan ecstatically. Romano cried out in pleasure, his stomach tightening with a burning rippling fire that ached to be soothed and burned bright in his groin as his orgasm crept up and up as he felt tears beading in his eyes.

"Toni! Toni! I'm-I'm cu-cumming!" Romano wailed as his back arched as he gasped which melted into a mewl as his orgasm peaked and his cum splatter up onto his stomach as he gasped trembling hard as he clung to Spain. The Spaniard groan as a shiver melted down his spine as Romano clenched tight around him, the constriction amazingly good and he curved his arms around Romano tight while Romano shivered at the sticky liquid filled him to the brim as he moaned quietly again. Spain pulled out flopping onto his back panting heavily, the bed sheets sticking to his slick skin and Romano laid out next to him, his breaths fast and quick as his heavy lidded gaze slid to Spain and the Spaniard's lips twitched into a smile.

"It never ceases to amaze me what a great trip you provide me each time I make love with you, mi amor." Spain softly said as he looked at Romano who's cheeks flushed anew, his skin slick with a film of sweat as his chest rose and fell with the breaths.

"I-I know." Romano breathed out as he looked at Spain, his eyes warm with the same amount of loving emotions to Spain that the Spaniard held.

"Let's get down stairs, see what Gil wants." Spain murmured as he sat up but held his hand out for Romano's and the Spaniard's fingers curled with Romano's as the Italian placed his hand in the Spaniard's.

"Fine." Romano sighed out as they slid out of bed together, Romano stood up feeling lightly dizzy but smiled when the Spaniard curved his arms around the Italian's waist tight tilting his head back smiling crookedly. At this Spain dipped his head pressing their lips together in a soft, tender kiss that nearly formed into something more when Prussia slammed something against the ceiling which thumped their floor and Romano pulled back glaring at said floor. "Let's get going, before he tears our house apart."

* * *

"Gilbert, I'd appreciate it if you didn't barge into the house like that again." Spain murmured low to the albino who blinked his wide ruby eyes innocently as he stared at the Spaniard as a best friend only could. He pressed a finger to his bottom lip, indenting it a little bit while widening his eyes as wide as they could go giving him an innocently adorable look that Spain both wanted to laugh at and slap off the albino's face.

"V-Vhat? Little ol' me? I vouldn't barge in on you! I vas vorried for you, you never answer the phone und it is very distressing for pregnant little Italy and mein bruder." Prussia replied with a breathily cute tone as he stared at his best friend only to cringe when the Spaniard grinded his knuckles into the German's stomach giving a playful growl.

"Gilbert, you know what I mean!" Spain huffed out fighting the twitching of his lips as he put more pressure into his knuckles as he huffed out a breath puffing his cheeks gently in a pout as he scowled at the albino.

"Vell if you vouldn't vaste so much time fucking ve vouldn't have this problem now vould ve?" Prussia huffed out equally as fake and dramatic as Spain, hearing the low murmurs of Austria speaking and Romano occasionally answering.

"Shut up!" Spain snappily exclaimed as he threw a wet sponge at Prussia's face but the albino turned his head fast enough that it managed to slap him in the temple.

"Gross! That vas so un-unsanitary that I may-may-" He broke down in loud laughs before he could finish and Spain couldn't help but laugh along with his friend, his good mood returning as he laughed with the albino when Prussia threw his arm around Spain's shoulders. "You really are just a giant mess aren't you? You vould die on your own! No, correct that, you vould die at a lack of attention! I bet Romano there needs to vatch you like a babysitter; vatching your ass to make sure you don't run off into traffic or vatch porn or vant stupid shit huh?"

"Well if he's my babysitter he's the best one I've had ever." Spain couldn't stop a perverted smirk from curving over his lips that made Prussia blink then cackle insanely.

"You sick sick man! Kekekeke!" Spain laughed leaning against the counter as he looked at Prussia who smirked at the Spaniard. "So, vhat do you guys do if this place doesn't let you be all out und proud und shit, like America?"

"We just stay home, when we go out we keep distance is all. But it's better here, in the house, being able to touch and kiss and whatnot together." Spain replied after wiping an actual tear from his eye as he grinned wickedly at Prussia who was smirking wide.

"Vell that's better than nothing, right? I know me und Austria cant together outside, being Germany doesn't allow it. It sucks, a hell of a lot you know? I vant to go out vith Austria, show him off und stuff but I can't because of all the stupid rules and vhatnot. It's...not painful, just itchy. Ve'd have to go to America just to be out and even then ve stand out for being who we are."

"It does suck a lot, doesn't it?" Spain mused gently as he looked out his kitchen window when a soft cough from the living room made him tense up. Prussia blinked then looked in the direction of the living room.

"Ah, is Romano feeling vell yet? Vhat vas it he said he had?" Prussia asked casually but Spain could feel the fakeness of it.

"Chest infection." Spain replied before turning his head looking at Prussia, the albino strangely solemn while looking at Spain, his humor seeming to be gone already making him blink softly but remain tense.

"Antonio, don't fuck vith me like this. Ve both know that dude is ill and ve both know vhat he is dying from." Prussia said rapidly as he looked at Spain in a steely way as he stared at Spain who blinked again. "The vun question left is vhen vill you tell Italy."

"Ro-Romano doesn't want to tell Italy, not yet, not while he's pregnant." Spain's eyes locked onto a crumb of bread on the counter, staring at it like it was the most amazing thing in this universe and it also provided something for the Spaniard to look at something as he spoke, unable to look at Prussia.

"You know, this vill make Italy blame himself. He von't understand it vasn't his fault, he vill think there vas something he could've done but vasn't told. You both need to tell him, that little twerp von't be able to take care of a child if his bruder just DIES." Prussia vehemently snapped while looking at Spain intensely making the Spaniard want to shrink away from his eyes as he looked to the counter and felt his good mood fading.

"I know...I will tell Feli, myself, but once...it's closer to the end. He can't know now, not while he's pregnant, Gilbert." Spain replied curling his fingers in to his palms as he stared at the counter, feeling solemn now as he heard Prussia sigh out and lean his hip against the counter.

"You know there's more cases of male countries getting pregnant right?" Spain blinked looked up at Prussia who grinned nodding gently. "Yup yup, I know Eyebrows and America got one goin', along vith Canada and France. They don't think they will be Nations though, so they might be human they're not sure. It's crazy, right? I think me and Austria might have vun going."

"Wow...it's weird huh? Pregnancies among males? Even if it's just Eyebrows and America, you and Austria, Feli and Germany, it's weird to think about. It's hard to grasp. But then again us being the personifications of our Nations is supposed to be fake or even made up so why not have males getting pregnant?" Spain gave a soft chuckle as he looked to his ruby eyed friend who smiled crookedly then reached forward throwing his arms around the Spaniard thumping his back gruffly.

"Mein lieber Freund, I vill be there for you vhen the end comes. I vill help you, I vill stand vith you. But I don't think I vill be able to put you back together, mein freund. I just hope you vill be able to stick vith us, because ve need you, Spain. No matter vhat you may think everyone needs you. I hope you von't go down like this, mien fruend."

"Same, Gil. I hope I won't either."


	13. Chapter 13

_**So. I think this chapter will be the second to last, wrapping it up and the last chapter will be an epilogue of sorts. I just feel like wrapping this up, for if I keep doing chapters it'll turn pretty shitty, so I want to end this in the absolute best possible way even if it seems rushed, short, choppy and bad, but I just feel a need to now end it here, you know? Though this one might be a little shorter for I just wanted it to be these two things. ONE, Italy finds out about Romano's illness but not in a way that would be pleasant or the "right" way with this kind of thing. TWO, just kind of reflecting and thinking for the characters, dealing with the loss coming up and yes I should put, Romano's dying started before Italy truly came out as pregnant, which is why now, with Italy six months pregnant, he is far more worse than the previous month.** _

**_I feel a little bad about it ending here, the way it will, but I will make the Epilogue as best as I can but yes, this chapter may be a little sad, depending on how people see it. But seriously thank you to all who have commented, followed, favorited this story, I appreciate it! Especially when I didn't think it wasn't much good or much sense as I made more chapters but to know it was still good, even after I cleared up things, makes me more happy than it could be known! I love doing angst, seriously, because I myself do enjoy angst and love to read or even write it, honestly! But seriously, straight to it, thank you for the support on this story! It's much appreciated it and I hope there will continue to be favorites, follows and comments! I'll be back with the Epilogue soon!_**

* * *

It seemed once again they were again, much to shortly, at another World Meeting yet it all felt off. Italy was far past his fifth month and was sliding into his sixth month of pregnancy, Romano seemed fine, Spain however was stressed and worried off his axis about the elder Vargas brother, Prussia and Francis were just as anxious about Spain. America was blabbing on and on it felt as Romano's head dipped forward gently as his lashes lowered as Spain looked at him and Spain curved his arm around Romano's waist tightly, holding the Italian to his side tightly as he looked at Romano worriedly.

"Just tired." Romano mumbled to Spain gently as he rested his temple against the Spaniard's shoulder softly, his lashes resting against his skin casting tiny shadows onto his skin.

He was thinner now, much more like a thin piece of pasta than an actual person; he was just a sliver of the man he'd been, he'd been fine but now...now he was just wasting away and it was becoming obvious when he showed up for meetings but those were being a rare thing for Romano now. He was losing mobility of his legs, of his feet and muscles rendering them near useless, only in times of spurts of strength could he walk but it was harder, he was tired a lot of the time as well and his vomiting blood increased to the point that, when brought to the hospital and Spain, who'd had a trashcan that Romano vomited said blood into, he brought it to the doctor and was told it was a lot of blood Romano was loosing but because it was in times of him being physically ill it was going slow. He clenched his jaw tight against the tightness in his chest as the words floated over his mind and seeming to stab him in the heart. Two more months. How can Romano be this sickly, this THIN, when there was two whole months left? It hurt, very much, to see Romano wasting away like this and he-a low keening whine sounded in Spain's ear making the Spaniard tense up.

"What's wrong, mi amor?" Spain asked in a murmured as America and England began bickering with one another and Romano clung to Spain's shirt tightly, or the thought tightly, to Spain it felt like just a light hold.

"I'm going to puke!" Romano whispered out as he whined again, the pain assaulting his nerves and mind like small knives cutting into him until his back and chest spasmed, his stomach heaved and he moaned as a light clammy sweat broke out along his forehead and his palms, his heart thumping in solid pumps against his chest.

Just as Spain opened his mouth, moved back to run out of the room and give an excuse, as the chair moved back Romano couldn't hold it back. He turned his torso away from Spain vomiting hard, the blood gushing out of his mouth onto the floor, even on Spain's legs pants, his own shirt, his tears gushed as he gagged and vomited again in another hard wave of nauseas pain spurting more blood to fly from his lips, landing on the floor with sickening splashes until he was coughing, gagging and retching, his back tense as he shivered hard making soft choked noises as the smell of blood, that sickening copper smell, wafted in the room. Spain's eyes widened with a look of pain and panic, some horror underneath at the looks around them when Italy actually let out a scream making life jump into the room as Romano panted, his lips and chin crimson with his blood which soaked into Spain's pant legs as he held the Italian tight to his chest.

"T-T-Toni!" France choked out his friends name as his wide sky blue eye saught Spain's green ones but the Spaniard looked down clenching his jaw tight as he held Romano tight.

"B-Big brother Spain! What's wrong with Fratello? What's wrong with him?" Italy gasped out standing up, his amber eyes wide and beaded with tears as he looked at Romano's pale face but his elder brother refused to look at him and opted to look into Spain's shirt.

"Calm down, Italy." Germany reached out to the Italian but Italy yanked back, even as the baby went crazy inside him, he glared at Spain.

"No! I want to know what's wrong with my Fratello! Right now and if I don't I swear to GOD I-"

"Sit down, sqvirt! Don't fly around him now! He vill tell you vhen he can, not vhen you're threatening or annoying him! Plus you're pregnant, vhat do you think you're doing to the child by getting vorked up? Sit your ass down und park it!" Prussia ordered standing up from his seat walking over to Spain immediately, his red eyes sweeping across the World Meeting room as he got to Spain and Romano, avoiding the puddle of blood, glaring. "All of you, stay in your seats! I don't vant anyun of you-America! Sit the fuck down!"

"Prussia, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being all fucking snippity now?" America demanded narrowing his blue eyes on his friend's red ones who glared.

"Schei kopf! Sit the fuck down und shut the fuck up! I said be quiet and stay in your seats! I have shit I must do vith Toni und I don't need any goddamn distractions!" Prussia shouted his hand curling then he pointed at America, who's eyes narrowed at the insult of 'Schei kopf' which he knew plenty of times, from Germany telling him, that it indeed meant shithead and he narrowed his eyes further behind his glasses.

"Fuck you, Prussia!" America spit out angrily as he looked at Prussia who grabbed Spain's elbow helping him stand up with Romano keening painfully but softly in his arms and Prussia placed his hand on Spain's back as they walked from the table Prussia sending a scowl to America when Austria stood up as well, his violet eyes meeting and locking onto Prussia's red ones as they shared a grim look and the Austrian walked over to Prussia a they exited the room with Italy shouting out his concerns and soft replies for him to calm down.

"I didn't...I didn't zhink he vas this bad." Austria noted softly as he, Prussia, Spain and a shivering Romano were walking towards the exit and Spain clenched his jaw gently as he held Romano tightly.

"He was fine last month!" Spain exclaimed softly as he held Romano tight, only to slacken a bit at the feeling like the Italian would snap like a piece of pasta and clenched his jaw against a deep burn of tears. "He was thin yes but he was fine!"

"It's vhat happened to Holy Rome, Toni. There vas no rhyme or reason for how fast this goes. He's bad, Antonio. Romano is very bad."

* * *

Romano stirred softly, opening his eyes slowly as he blinked his sleep bleared vision as he looked up at the ceiling of his and Spain's room, his lips dry and parted with his quiet breathes as he blinked tiredly rolling his head to the side to see Spain lounged out in a chair. The Spaniard's head was tilted back, his throat exposed, his leg was slung over one arm of the chair while the other laid straight down as his right arm dangled off the arm of the chair and one arm was slung over his stomach as he breathed softly and slowly. He looked so tired, so beaten down, however as Romano stared at Spain's sleeping face. At the dark marks under his eyes. He felt a press of tears as he looked at his lover, the one he loved as his Spanish Sunshine, the bastard that he was handed over too when he was young. Spain was the first one he ran to, his first choice, his best friend, his lover, everything he wanted and needed but...but who would Spain run too when he was crying and could stop? Who would he run too when his memories caught up and he was crippled by them? Who would he run too when he's in desperate need of company, of reassurances? Who would he depend on, once South Italy was gone?

"So you're up are you?" Romano tore his eyes from Spain to look at Prussia, who was standing in the door way arms crossed tight across his chest along with his legs before straighting up and walking over to the bed quietly. "Let's go outside, he von't vake for some time."

"F-Fine." Romano croaked out softly cringing at how dry his thraot was as Prussia slid his arms under the blankets pulling the thin Italian out with barely a whisper.

"I'll get you a drink, as vell before ve go outside." Prussia murmured as Spain shifted in his seat, the pair looking at him until Spain sighed relaxing and Prussia walked out of the room easiy as he came. "How are you feeling, Romano?"

"Drink...?" Romano croaked out softly again disliking the feeling of needles, cotton and tiny shards of glass rested within his throat from the lack of use as he was carried downstairs, the movements firm but relaxing at the same time as they moved down the hall and Romano rested his temple to Prussia's shoulder to tired to truly be irritated by the closeness as they approached the more than anything there was something..pulling at Romano that he was pushing and keeping at bay, but it made him feel tired and a bit dizzy as he held onto Prussia while keeping quiet about such a senation.

"Everyvune's vorried about you, Romano. You sure as hell know how to make a whole room panic like that." Prussia noted in a distracted way making Romano actually grin a little bit, any past tensions or relationships seeming to be forgotten now, as he was carried down the stairs. "Mein bruder had to bring Italy to the hospital, thoguh, because he vouldn't stop freaking out."

"I see..." Romano croaked out again as they turned off from the right of the stairs into the living room only for Austria to walk in with cup of water handing it out with a forced, crooked smile.

"Here you go, Romano." Austria softly said as his violet eyes searched out Romano's hazel ones but the Italian looked away as he lifted his arm, his fingers touching the cool glass as he began gulping the water slowly. It was so good he could sob; the water felt like the purest of silks running down his throat, lapping and moistening his mouth, tongue and throat with a coldness that then radiated down his chest making him shiver feeling it pool into his stoamch.

"Grazie." Romano finally said as he finished off the water holding out the cup to Austria but before the Austrian could grab the cup it slipped from Romano's fingers and shattered as it hit the floor.

"I vill clean zhis up, go out vith Gilbert." Austria started to bend down to pick up the big pieces but Prussia nudged him with his foot making the brunette to stand straight again and rolled his eyes leaning in to the right, away from Romano's face, pecking the Prussian's lips softly.

"Thank you, Meine sterreichische Prinzessin." Prussia smiled at Austria's blush that pooled darkly ad hotly in his cheeks as he adjusted his glasses up his nose as he puffed out a cheek in a pout.

"Austrian Princess? I am a man, you know. I do have something between my legs that makes me a male, no vay am I a princess." Austria huffed out as he began picking up big pieces of glass pouting and Prussia cackled softly but lovingly.

"You are a princess, Roderich. You've got the slim body of a Princess, und you're simply stunning like vun. Get used to it, sterreichische Prinzessin." Prussia grinned speaking quick as he walked away with Romano who had a light flush to his cheek at the sweetness as he was escorted outside, the air cool and nice as he let out a breath. "Sorry bout that, just needed to get that over vith."

"You make it sound like it's obligatory." Romano mumbled as they sat down on the grass, Romano still on Prussia's lap making him blush softly as he scowled gently.

"Of course it isn't, I love that man vith everything I got. He's my everything, much like you vere vunce upon a time." Prussia noted smiling at the Italian who rolled his eyes lightly at the words but sighed at the lightly chilly air moving across everything. "This started before the sqvirt got pregnant, didn't it?"

"Si. It did, maybe a month before? It's..I wanted to make it seem like I had more time with Toni, wanted there to be more time, but there isn't." Romano mumbled feeling tears well in his eyes before he coul stop as he looked at the blades of grass intently.

"It's the vay it vas vith Holy Rome, before Germany became a Nation. I didn't vant Holy Rome to go, didn't vant him to die, but he did und there vas nothing I could do to fix it. You're home is doing beautiful, Romano, but yet you're body is vasting avay." Prussia gave the thin Italian a friendly hug squeeze as he sighed, his breath cutting across the top of Romano's scalp and made his curl bob gently just a bit. "This is tearing Italy apart, you know. He's going insane, vanting to see you. He von't stop crying. They are keeping him sedated on easy stuff, nothing to hurt the baby, but enough to keep him calm or asleep, because he keeps freaking out vhen he's full avake."

"I don't want him to freak out like that," Romano mumbled as he looked up at Prussia, who was looking at him solemnly as his pale hair shifted with the wind, Romano scowlign once when his bang poked his eyes.

"I know. He von't...I can tell he von't be okay for sometime, not for a vhile. But he's your bruder, in time he vill understand vhat it was that happened und vhy it happened, that it vasn't his doing. He vants to see you though, Romano, he vants to come und see you." Prussia spoke as he placed Romano onto the grass lettig him lay out, before laying out himself sighing gently then turned his head, the grass shifting against his ear softly as he looked at the Italian. "You can't valk anymore, can you?"

"No, I can't. Lately I have to reach down and touch them just to know they're there." Romano mumbled as he stared up at the sky, which was a bright cobalt blue with big white fluffy clouds and some white clouds that were barely a wisp along the expanse of the infinite sky.

"Is...there anyvune you hope to be vith?" Prussia asked slowly looking to Romano who inhaled then let the breath out letting his dark lashes flutter down and close as he laid there then opened them gently after a second looking at the sky again.

"Honestly? Even though I do hate him sometimes and feel unimportant by him, I hope to be with my Grandpa Rome again." Romano spoke slowly, easily, as his fingers plucked blades of grass from the earth with his finger tips gently as he sighed when Prussia chuckled gently looking up at the sky as well.

"Vell I hope to be vith Old Fritz again. It vould be nice, to be vith him again. I feel like all of us, every Nation, had somevune impressed upon us at least vunce in our hellisih long lives, that ve vould like to see again und be vith." Prussia used aloud as Romano just smiled softly as he stared up, the blue mesmerizing and beautiful all at the same time and he loved it. The blue was so rich, even a bit dark in some places with the approaching afternoon time, the blue was deep and infinite so much like the ocean; yet the it could stretch and stretch on but never have an end, never have not enough space, never just come to an end at a cut off or even become dirtied. The sky was large, so infinite, that it was just aching and beautiful to stare at.

"There is sweet music here that softer falls; Than petals from blown roses on the grass,Or night-dews on still waters between walls Of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass;Music that gentlier on the spirit lies,Than tired eyelids upon tired eyes; Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies. Here are cool mosses deep, And through the moss the ivies creep,And in the stream the long-leaved flowers weep,And from the craggy ledge the poppy hangs in sleep." Romano murmured the words softly but Prussia smiled slightly as he turned his head looking at the Italian again with the smile curling wider as he sat up on his arm staring at Romano intently.

"Alfred Tennyson? Really?" Prussia asked raising a white brow as he looked at the Italian who's grin grew as well as he looked at Prussia before they dissolved into snickers. "You truly are romantic, huh?"

"Shut it!" Romano got out between snickers as he reached his thin arm out whacking at the Prussian, which only felt like a stir of a breeze or a butterfly wing to the skin. Prussia kept his grin as he looked at Romano but he knew, he felt, that Romano was inching away from his body slowly but surely and he would be gone, soon enough.

"Romano?" Prussia and Romano's eyes rose meeting Spain's large, sleep fogged eyes which looked down at them and Prussia sat up giving him a grin and salute.

"Yo! 'Bout damn time you woke up!" Prussia exclaimed as he grinned happily at her and Romano gave a soft smile to Spain who returned it.

"What are you doing?" Spain asked tilting his head as Prussia sat up slowly then stood up stretching his arms up over his head walking forward away from Romano who let out a soft whine of disapproval and irritation as Prussia walked up the grass to the back door as he looked at Spain only to put his hand on Spain's shoulder.

"There isn't much time left, Spain. He's slipping avay, slowly, so go and lay vith him. He'll need you to hold his hand, he vill appreciate it. Go spend time with him vhile you can." Prussia murmured to Spain who's face crumpled up like a piece of paper as he stared at the tiny form of his lover on the grass and he nodded wordlessly walking forward as Prussia went in to Austria. Spain stepped onto the grass only to sit, hugging his knees as he felt Romano's eyes on him.

"What's wrong? Spain?" Romano looked at Spain questioningly as he blinked softly, feeling tired again as he looked at Spain reaching his thin hand out touching the Spaniard's thigh just barely with his finger tips and, before his hand could drop, Spain reached out taking the Italian's thin hand in his, squeezing it softly feeling the delicate bones and he clenched his jaw tight.

"I love you, Lovino Vargas. I love you, Romano." Spain got out but the words sounded rusted and painful even to him as he kept his eyes down breathing in through his nose as he clung to Romano's thin hand lightly to avoid hurting him. "Whether you know it or not, whether it matters or not, you will be known as Italy just as much as Feliciano is. You are my Italy, Lovino. And I love you so much i-" His words cut off with a hitching breath that made his chest expand out that stuttered and heaved as he tried to get the words out, feeling the weight of tears behind his eyes.

"I love you, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez. You were the one who took care of me, looked after me, protected me, I love you more than this shitty world can know." Romano replied looking up at Spain who looked down at him, his green eyes dark as emeralds as they met Romano's hazel eyes that shined softly but looked so dull to him and Spain fought tears again.

"I promised...I promised...I promised to always-always protect you." Spain choked out as his throat began to clog with his tears as he stared at the Italian who smiled reaching his boney arms up towards Spain as he smiled softly. Spain reached down, one arm curving around the equally boney waist and one around Romano's thin shoulders as he was pulled into Spain's lap holding the boney, thin Italian.

"And you have. You've protected me for so many years, for so long, and I appreciate it. You're the one I fell in love with, you're the one I care about more than my stupid brother. I love you and have always loved you, Spain. Sempre e per sempre." Romano murmured against Spain's throat as his lashes dipped and he sighed through his nose but smiled gently. "Spain?"

"Yes, Romano?"

"Will you tell my Fratello that I said I love him?"

"Si."

"And that I'm sorry."

"Si."

"And...And that despite how it may seem like I hate him that...that I love him.:

"S-Si, Romano."

"And that I appreciate him giving me a niece."

"S..i, Romano."

"And that I'm sorry I won't be here to see her."

"Si-Si, Romano."

"And that I'm sorry for treating Germany like shit all the time."

"I will, Romano."

"And Spain?"

"Si?"

"I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Spain's lower lip trembled hard as he held Romano's boney body tight but Romano, for what it's worth, didn't cry out or protest that it hurt as Spain's tears welled up in his eyes. Romano breathed softly against Spain's shirt softly, his breath warm and comforting but Spain closed his eyes causing the tears to drip down onto his cheeks to his chin and drip into Romano's hair as he inhaled shakily through his nose. Romano just stroked the side of his neck softly with his finger tips, his lashes dipping further until they only remained open a crack and he shut them breathing in and out, honestly afraid of when his lungs would refuse to expand. Spain's tears made Romano's hair lightly damp as they came faster and a soft, choked noise left his lips even as he clenched his jaw tight and Romano felt his own tears well up and bead even with his eyes shut only for his lashes to become wet as his own tears dropped to his cheeks.

Spain held Romano tighter bowing his head as he inhaled sharp, shaky breathes as he gasped quietly in as the tears gushed while he shook gently loving the gentle breathes against his neck but they became lighter and stuttering a bit. Spain kissed Romano's temple as his tears welled and fell without stop; as they both sat there, in the grass that was so so green, the trees so tall, so brown and brances twisting out, the sky a pretty pretty blue with the soft cotton clouds floating by they waited. Waited for the inevitable and unavoidable end that would surely come. Waited for the dark, cold end that would seperate them permanently.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

The curtain's were pulled tightly shut, blocking out the light that was slowly lighting the world outside bringing light and coloring the world with bright, vibrant colors unlike the deep smooth ones of night. However, with the oncoming light, a soft little body moved in it's bed only for blanket's to be thrown off with a flourish and small feet pressing to the floor. The little boy, who now stood at four feet even, pouted at the draft in his room before turning, spinning to his bedroom door and running to it throwing it open only to dash down the hall.

His curl bobbed softly as he ran, his little legs pushing him to the double doors of his parent's room and he jumped a little grabbing the knob twisting it open quietly. The hall was lit up with soft light coming through the windows, that stretched slowly as the sun rose and he smiled entering the dark room shutting the door with a tiny click as he crept over to the large bed running forward with soft padding of his feet as he jumped onto the bed, using it as leverage, as he jumped straight onto his father's stomach. Spain lurched up gasping, his green eyes wide as he gasped at the small body on his stomach that sucked the air from his lungs and dragged him from sleep and his eyes landed on his son.

"Julian! Don't do that to your Papà!" Spain gasped out as his son pouted then grinned, his curl bobbing cutely as he looked at his father, his hazel eyes bright with delight.

"But it's BECAUSE you're my Papà that I can do it!" Julian chirped happily as he grinned wider looking at his father who sighed out but smiled at his son. Julian was impossible to stay angry at, whether it's because he could switch from being like Spain to Romano or because he looked like Romano, Spain found he just couldn't stay angry with his son.

"You sure are just like your Mamà." Spain sighed out as he sat up as his son's arms curved up around his father's shoulders, sitting on his lap smiling happily.

"I knowww! You tell me all the time I'm like him, but I'm also like you too though, right Pap ?" Julian asked tilting his head when Spain grinned wide yanking his son to his chest happily while nuzzling his cheek to the top of his son's head, watching the low curl turn into a heart. It was unbelievable he was pregnant, at first. It was secondly unbelievable but also extraordinary when his son was born, head decorated with deep brown hair like Spain's, but the wide hazel eyes of his mother and a curl just like Romano's but hung low on the right side of his head with soft olive skin.

"Si si, you are! You're just so much like your mother it's amazing!" Spain smiled as he exclaimed the words as he swung his legs over the side of the bed standing up, his son's thin legs wrapped around his sides only for his heels to dig into the left side of his body. "So, Mi pequeño, what is going on today?"

"School!" Julian replied only to pout at the thought of school, which was the World Academy with some tutors for the children and for any future children, but Julian didn't seem to have a lot of patience with school. "But I'll be seeing Uncle Francis though right?"

"Si, you will. Uncle Francis loves you, along with Uncle Feli as well." Spain replied as he walked to his bedroom door, son balanced on his hip perfectly, as he reached out opening the door only to have the both of them to squint at the light but Spain put Julian down ruffling his soft wavy hair. "But you got to go get dressed and then we will have breakfast together, Mi pequeño, si?"

"Si!" Julian replied nodded then dashed off to his room as Spain smiled fondly at his son shaking his head gently at his son sweetly as he walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open as he turned the shower on. " Papà! Can I take a shower with you?"

"Do you need one?" Spain called back to his son only to roll his green eyes at himself in the mirror and Julian skidded to a stop, uniform in his arms as he nodded. "Then come on in, however you are turning seven next week, Mi pequeño, so you'll soon have to stop showering with Papà."

"Boo~" Julian pouted drawing out the word as he walked in lifting his red shirt up and off along with his red shorts giggling when his father pouted back at him.

"It's true, you know how to shower by yourself, you're a big boy!" Spain replied grinning when his son rolled his hazel eyes at him and Spain pulled his white t-shirt off along with his boxers and held his hand out smiling when Julian placed his hand in his fathers as they padded across the length of the room straight into the shower under the warm water.

"Pap , will Uncle Francis and Uncle Feli come over for breakfast with Canada and Uncle Luddy?" Julian asked as hi father rubbed his wavy hair moving the water over it wetting the dark locks and grabbed the shampoo for both himself and his son, scrubbing into his hair first then poured a little into Julian's hand who took it and began copying his father.

"Yup~ They'll be here! School starts late today, si? They'll be here to have breakfast." Spain replied as they rinsed their hair out, Julian giggling when Spain poked his belly and when he began scrubbing in the conditioner, then doing it with Julian as his son's wide hazel eyes stared.

"Papà?"

"Si?"

"Will mine be like that?" Julian asked as he tilted his head as he looked to his father's crotch and before Spain could open his mouth Julian's hand reached out grabbing his father's appendage and yanking making him yelp loud. "Will it?"

"J-Julian no! That's naughty!" Spain scolded as he pulled Julian's hand away scowling softly at the young boy who widened his eyes as he looked at Spain with guilt swamping his little face. "Julian, you don't touch anyone down there without their say so! Not like that! Not even Papà!"

"Lo siento, Papà !" Julian exclaimed looking up at his father as his wide hazel eyes looked up into his father's green ones and his lower lip actually trembled as Spain rinsed his and Julian's hair out and kissed his son's wet forehead.

"It's alright, Julian. Just don't do that again. Okay?" Spain tilted his head smiling at his son when a loud pounding on the door from downstairs got the father and son's attention. Julian then nodded but smiled bright at the pounding as he pounced up on the balls of his feet gently as his excitement started to grow.

"Is that Uncle Gil?" Julian asked as his father washed his body with a scrubby thing, something Julian never learned the name of, but grabbed his own little one that was shaped like a tomato and scrubbed his body down, rinsed off and jumped out grabbing a towel wiping off as he looked at his father expectantly.

"Si, I think that's you're Uncle Gil, here early." Spain replied smiling as he wrapped a towel around his waist as his son wiped his skin hard then pulled his little underwear on, his khaki pants that were a light tan and his little white shirt only for it to get stuck half way on and whined looking up to his father who laughed gently. "Here, I'll help you." He got the boy's shirt down then pulled on his vest and the boy smiled bright.

"Thank you, Pap !" Julian giggled smiling then turned running out of the bathroom leaving Spain behind as he grinned shaking his head softly in fondness then walked to this bedroom, his steps soft with wet steps he took and droplets dripped from his hair to his shoulders and chest.

He entered his bedroom entering the dark room shutting it as he began toweling himself off. He smiled softly to himself as he rubbed his skin dry, moving it over his arms and legs, his stomach, back and waist then walked to his dresser pulling it open pulling a pair of boxers out, colored like his flag, pulled them on then followed it with a pair of black jeans, socks and a gray t-shirt walking out of the bedroom without looking back shutting it softly hearing Prussia's loud laughs and Julian squealing with the soft Austrian scolding him. He chuckled walking down the hall swinging his arms gently as he walked, grabbed the top of the banister then bounced down to the bottom of the stairs only to have a pair of small arms thrown around his waist.

"Uncle Toni!" The little person, well little girl, squealed as she giggled happily looking up at the Spaniard her red eyes sparkling sweetly as her bangs flopped into her face, her dark hair just barely brushing her shoulders as she looked up.

"Hey there, Saphira! How are you this morning, you wicked little girl?" Spain asked as he bent down picking up the little girl who giggled happily, her eyes shining as she nuzzled her pale cheek to Spain's tanned one. She acted like Prussia a whole lot of the time, she did enjoy music but wasn't crazy about it like her mother, more or less just loved to run and play like a crazy hellion. She was sweet though, like right now, she could melt butter with that dark hair and big red eyes identical to her father's.

"Vati is letting us eat here! Cause school starts at ten and it's seven now!" Saphira smiled at Spain as he chuckled walking into the living room where Prussia was spinning Julian around making him screech with laughter and squeal. "Mutti! Can ve eat soon?"

"Ve vill eat soon, ve have to vait for France und Italy first." Austria replied looking at his daughter then smiled in a friendly way at Spain as the little Prussian-Austrian girl giggled sweetly in the Spaniard's ear. "How are you doing, Antonio?"

"I'm...making it, pulling through. Julian keeps me busy so I don't miss him nearly as much as I did when he was a baby." Spain replied softly as he walked over sitting down next to Austria, Saphira bouncing lightly while swinging her little legs happily while leaning her head back on Spain's shoulder.

"That's good. If it's any consolation, I miss him too. It's..strange, ve veren't close, me und Romano, but it's strange." Austria commented when Saphira's wide red eyes looked up meeting her mother's violets and she tilted her head moving over to her mother's lap looking at him.

"Mutti, who's Romano?" Saphira asked as she tilted her head a little more, curious just like her father when she squealed as Spain reached over plucking her from her mother's lap and squealed happily when she was spun around.

"You, Little Miss, are so nosy! Just like your Mutter!" Prussia bellowed playfully as he began tickling her making her screech with laughter, pushing at her father's tickling hands as she giggled happily.

"Neeeiin!" She screamed out as she squirmed laughing harder when the door bell ran and Julian's wide hazel eyes met his father's and Spain stood up walking to the door his jeans making soft swishing noises as Julian dashed after him, wrapping his arms around his father's waist tightly making Spain smile. He opened the door only to be wrapped in a tight hug by France and he smiled.

"Mon amie! Oh it iz zo good to see you! It feels like it 'as been a millinium!" France sighed out happily as he hugged the Spaniard then grinned pulling away as he bent down to Julian's leven reaching out ruffling his hair. "And 'ow are you? A little 'ellion today?"

"Nope! I told Pap I'd be good today." Julian replied a bit huffily as he nodded but smiled as France laughed stepping in over the door way looking over his shoulder.

"How has he been with the twins?" Spain asked tilting his head as France smiled when Julian hugged France's waist now, his hazel eyes bright and excited as he waited for his friends to walk in through the door.

"Doing well. We are 'appy we got so lucky as to 'ave twins! After all, America and Mathieu look like twins, so maybe he 'as a gene for twins. We're not sure but we sure as all 'ell 'appy we 'ave them." France said smiling when Canada's steps crunched up the walk way due to the loose dirt and the Canadian walked in smiling at Spain hodling his arms out hesitantly and the Spaniard smiled stepping forward throwing his arms around the Canadian making him squeak then adjust his glasses as his cheeks flushed when the hug ended.

"Hehe~ Maman is all red!" A giggling voice chirped making Spain's lips spread in a wide grin.

"Yup! Maman, you're red! Uncle Toni made you all red!" Came another giggling voice as Spain's green eyes lowered meeting large identical violet eyes just like their mother's.

"Ahh! Genevieve and Mason, how have you too crazy children been?" Spain asked tilting his head as the twins looked up at him smiling when Genevieve stretched out her small arms, dancing up onto her toes as she giggled happily.

"Uncle Toni! Up! Up!" She chirped happily holding her arms up as she bounced, her pale blonde hair rippling gently as her violet eyes shined with delight when Spain picked her up and Mason then whined holding his arms up as well.

"Uncle Toni! Me too! Me too!" Mason chanted bouncing much like his sister had until Spain smiled anew leaning down picking up the small boy, balancing both on his hips as he looked at France raising a dark brow.

"I know, they do everything and anything together." Canada replied for the French man but smiled adoringly at his children when Julian pulled from France reaching over tugging on Canada's shirt who made a soft humming noise as he looked down.

"Mr. Canada can-"

"Julian~ You can call him Uncle Mathieu as well." France cooed out as he smiled at the Italian-Spanish boy who blushed and nodded looking up at Canada again.

"Mr-Uncle Matthew, will you be eating with us?" Julian asked while tilting his head, unused to the words on his lips as he stared up at the Canadian who smiled softly stroking a hand over Julian's hair softly.

"Of course." He smiled when Julian seemed to just brighen up much like his father then, hearing the soft "Ve~" Julian moved around Canada and slamming straight into Itay.

"Caio, little nephew!" Italy chirped but it sounded a bit forced as he looked down at Julian, staring at how similar he was to Romano and Julian smiled at his uncle then looked over at his cousin.

"Hola! And Hola to you, Nikola." Julian greeted his Uncle's then his cousin, who flashed him a wide smile, own low curl hung to the left of her head as her blue eyes twinkled happily at Julian with her deep, surprisingly, reddish brown hair tied back into low twin ponytails at the base of her neck.

"Guten Morgen, cousin." Nikola replied as she held her mother's hand tight, Italy cooing down at the small seven year old girl who smiled at her mother while Germany looked at Spain intently as they entered the house and Spain shut the door with his foot then put the twins down, clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Alright! I have to go cook, it will be pancakes for everyone and it will be done shortly!" Spain explained as he rubbed his palms when Julian dashed to his father grabbing his shirt tightly bouncing onto his toes, seeming unaware of the fond smiles thrown his way.

"Papà! I wanna help!" Julian tugged on his father's shirt lightly until Spain dipped picking his son up smiling as the small boy wiggled his legs happily.

"Then you shall help then, Mi pequeño. Sure you don't want to go play outside?" Spain questioned only for Julian to shake his head, his happy switch seeming flip and his attitude to change to one of Romano's.

"No! I want to help you!" Julian snapped huffing out a breath, only to puff his cheeks in a pout as his eyes hardened looking at his father and he looked so much like Romano it sent a spasm of pain through Spain's chest but he squeezed his son sighing out. "I don't want to play!"

"Fine fine, you'll help then, si?" Spain sighed out looking at his son who pouted still, his curl scrunched up making Italy coo at his nephew.

"Julian~ You stubborn boy! Giving your Papà a hard time!" Italy fake scolded making Julian scowl softly then bury his face into his father's shoulder; he had so many quirks like Romano, half the attitude of Romano, that it was painful for those who'd known Romano personally and to look at the little boy, well Julian was a spitting image of his mother. No one could explain, however, that Spain was his biological mother and Romano his father, for Julian would shout that Romano was his Mamà and Spain is his Papà. Nothing more and nothing less than that.

"I'll help you vith it, Spain." Germany finally spoke up after clearing his throat and Spain lifted his eyes up meeting those ice blue ones and he nodded gently.

"Gracias, that'd be appreciated. Is Eyebrow's coming?" Spain tilted his head as he asked looking to France who shrugged but Canada nodded softly in confirmation that England and America would be coming. "Then I best get it done, we all know how impatient Eyebrow's can get."

"True!" Prussia shouted laughing when his daughter cackled in a little laugh like her father as she squirmed on his lap dissolving into giggles as he tickled her anew and Genevieve's eyes lit up.

"Saphira!" She squealed running into the living room to her best friend who let out a loud shout of happiness at the sight of the little blonde girl.

"How about the children go out und play?" Germany suggested making two pairs of violet eyes fall on him, one blue, one red and one hazel onto him making him blush at the sudden stares along with the adult's.

"Okay! Vati, vill you play with me then?" Nikola asked as she looked up at her father, her blue eyes locking onto her father's identical ones and smiled bright like her mother when Germany sighed but smiled nodding. "Yay!"

"I vill be out to play vith you in a bit, just vait. Vhy don't you go und play vith Mutti?" Germany looked to Italy who's amber eyes sparkled happily, those eyes open now a hell of a lot more than before as he looked at his daughter.

"Mutti! Play!" Nikola happily cheered as she held out her hands, her eyes shining with delight when Italy took her small hand and Saphira was pulling her father out of the living room giggling happily.

"Let's go play to Vati!" Saphira shouted as she tugged on her father's hand tight giggling when he cackled softly allowing his daughter to drag him from the house. Canada took Mason's hand smiling when his son beamed and walked out with Genevieve tugging on her father's hand as well and with that, the three girls and boy were outside with their parents laughing happily as Spain walked to the kitchen with Julian's face still buried in his father's shoulder.

"How are you, Antonio?" Germany asked as Spain hummed gently to Julian who nuzzled his father's shoulder discreetly as he could as he held clumps of shirt in his small hand as his father reached up pulling open a cabinet pulling pancake mix out, walked to the fridge yanking it open and grabbed the pack of eggs, placing them on the table, then the milk.

"I'm still here, if that' what you mean." Spain replied offhandedly but felt a clenching of his stomach when Julian nuzzled his shoulder softly again. "I am only here thanks to this little man here." Julian turned his head, cheeks flushed lightly but beamed happily at his from the cover of his shoulder and hair before turning his small face into his father's shoulder again.

"I see I see. Italy, is having a hard time vith it too. If..you ever, und I mean ever, need help vith anything then you can ask us, Antonio. It vouldn't hurt for you to say you need help vith things. After all you barely asked me und Italy for help vith Julian, it vas alvays bruder or Belgium and Netherlands, you vould even ask Britain for help! Vhy did you never ask us?" Germany asked as his blue eyes narrowed on Spain as the Spaniard put his son down, sitting him on the counter before grabbing a whisk, a little measuring cup and began putting in the right about of pancake powder, put grabbed some eggs.

"Because it hurt, Germany. It would hurt to see you; to see Italy again and it still does because he just looks so much like him. Or so I thought, until Julian was born. But I didn't think I could see either of you again." Spain replied offhandedly again but was less sure of his words as he cracked the eggs in his hands all at the same time making Julian gasp out, his hazel eyes widening with awe then clapped smiling. Spain leaned over kissing his son's temple, cooing softly in his ear at how adorable he was making the small boy blush at his father's words as he smiled, his curl forming a cute little heart as Spain poured milk into a measuring cup and dumped it in the bowl and began mixing.

"Spain, you vould had over come it. Italy missed you, you vere never around vhen he vas very young und he loves you very much. You didn't come to see your niece for the longest time, Spain!" Germany sounded a bit heated but controlled it when Julian's wide eyes landed on his uncle curiously before turning his eyes to watch Spain whisk the contents in the bowl rather happily and he swung his legs lightly.

"I know, Germany, I know. And I can never make that up to you, Italy or Nikola. I'm sorry but you need to understand I was having a hard time! I couldn't just-just suck up all the hurt! All that pain! I was hurting, Ludwig, I needed to be there for my son as well! I couldn't just drop everything and come see you and Feli whenever the both of you wanted!" Spain suddenly shouted as he slammed the bowl, which he'd lifted into the crook of his arm as he stirred, onto the table hard making droplets of batter to splat onto the took a deep shaky breath feeling his son's gaze on him then his little hand as he patted his father's strained forearm. "Go outside and play with your cousins and friends, cariño."

"But Papá-"

"Go, Julian. Please, cariño. Let Papá talk to Uncle Luddy for a moment, okay? Then you come inside. Lo tengo?" Spain cupped his son's face staring into the hazel irises that he loved so dearly as Julian scowled then nodded softly but looked lightly shaken by his father's out burst.

"Si. Five minutes?" Julian asked pouting softly yet tilted his head as he asked making Spain laugh gently as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Si, in five minutes. Go on then,cariño." Spain lifted the boy up then down onto the floor ruffling his hair, avoiding from touching his son's curl carefully and Julian reached up grabbing Spain's wrist as he nuzzled his forehead to his father's forearm.

"'Kay!" Julian then gave him a soft smile turning then running out the back door to his little family who cheered seeing him and Spain continued mixing.

"Ve never asked for you to just come out, ve just vanted to see you at times! It vould have been nice is all I am saying!" Germany finally spoke out, his voice defensive as his blue eyes narrowed again as Spain stirred, making a humming noise at the texture then walked to the stove top, pulling out a drawer pulling out a pan, which was indeed a strange place to keep it, but put it on the stove shutting the drawer with his foot.

"You btoh need to understand, I couldn't just leave here. Not the state I was in, not with Julian needing me at that time. Understand that, please. I don't like fighting in front of my son, nor do I want him knowing how bad I was at that time. Now, drop it." Spain firmly said as he grabbed a small ladle then began making the pancakes as he stared down intently feeling Germany's irritation as he focused on his cooking.

"Spain-"

"Cariño, I told you to wait five minutes!" Spain strained, but cheerfully, called to the door when Julian jumped guiltily then moved into the doorway scowling softly but at his uncle now making Germany blink along with Spain.

"Uncle Luddy, stop being mean to Papá!" Julian huffed out then ran in hugging his father's waist tight, glaring at his uncle, looking so much like Romano that, instead of making Spain upset, made him laugh loudly. "What!"

"Sorry, cari o, it's just that this reminds me of the one time Romano tried pushing these large German soldiers out of our home, thinking they were going to take me or something!" Spain laughed happily now, feeling no twinge of sadness at the image in his mind when Julian squeezed his father's waist tight nuzzling his face against his side roughly.

"He's so much like Romano, it's incredible!" Germany noted with a bit of awe in his tone when a loud, series of knocks started on his door Spain blinked when Julian dashed away.

"I'll get it!" Julian called over his shoulder as he ran from the kitchen to the hall to get to the front door making Spain smile. The sound of a door opening, after the tiny jumps of feet on the floor, America greeted Julian loudly while England offered a few sweet words and Julian ran in again to his father who turned, handing a spatula to Germany and picked up Julian balancing the boy on his hip again as he walked to the door, which closed with a click and slam.

"America, how are you?" Spain asked as he walked in, the American flashing a wide grin as he ran in from the living room then held a fist out that Julian smiled at, fisting his own small hand and bumped his knuckles with America.

"Good! And I see the little guy is doing awesome as well!" America exclaimed laughing lightly when Julian smiled at the America, his hazel eyes locking onto America's blue ones. "Alright if I hold him? He's getting so big after all!"

"Of course! You're coming to his birthday party next week, right?" Spain asked as Julian held his arms out wrapping them around America's shoulders as he was transferred to the American's hip.

"Dude! Yeah we will! James loves Julian!" America replied smiling when England slapped the back of his head as he walked out of the living room but gave a soft smile to Julian.

"Hello, love, what are you doing with this bloody idiot?" Enland questioned making America pout, Julian to giggle and Spain to let out a snort as James walked into the hallway and Julian squirmed instantly reaching for his father again, his cheeks flushing. Spain took him back curiously as the small American-British boy looked up at Julian smiling gently, his glasses flashing softly with the light, green eyes warm as they looked to the small Italian-Spanish boy.

"Hello, Julian." James said sweetly looking at the boy in Spain's arms as his cheeks flushed further and he hid his face into Spain's face clinging to his father's shirt tight as James tilted his head, his messy caramel blonde hair being messed up by his father only to whine when his own Nantucket looking curl was pushed down, his face scrunching up as he shot a glare at his father, green eyes flashing.

"Sorry, kiddo!" America laughed uneasily but smiled apologetically at the six year old who huffed crossing his arm gaining a pouty, irritated look just like his mother.

"Julian, would you like to play with me?" James asked after a moment as he looked at Julian again, his glasses giving him a cuter look as his eyes met Julian's who squirmed uneasily in his father's arms making the three adults smile. It was very clear, to them at least, that Julian had a crush on James and James, just like his father, was pretty clueless about the small Italian-Spanish boy's very clear feelings.

"Julian? Do you want to play with James? You both can go play with Mason~" Spain cooed the last sentence into his son's ear making Julian scowl but blush as he lowered his head then nodded slowly. "Alright then! Go play so Papá can cook!"

"Okay, Papá." Julian mumbled as Spain placed his son on the floor when James smiled holding his hand out for Julian to take, which he did, his olive toned skin standing out against James' milky white skin, a smile flashing from James, before the duo sped off outside.

"They're adorable~" America crooned happily as he laughed softly, his hand resting snuggly in England's hand when Spain moved a hand through his hair slowly.

"They are. But I doubt it'll last long, seeing as Eye-Britain, doesn't seem to like me much so I doubt he wants him running around with my son." Spain scoffed out but gave a light smile to England who looked at Spain sighing out with a soft smile as he rolled his emerald eyes while he leaned against America chuckling softly.

"I don't care, Tomato Brai-Spain, they're happy with one another. We should try getting them together more," England mused as he smiled while resting his head on America's shoulder, golden bands on their respective left hands as he actually smiled at Spain who was surprised then smirked.

"You're getting soft, Britain! I never thought you'd let your son run around with my son!" Spain exclaimed but laughed when England snorted making America grin at the both of them as Spain heard, even from the front door, cheers and shouts of laughter from the children outside.

"Think you guys can be friends?" America asked as his blue eyes shifted between Spain and England over and over, smiling wide as he looked at his husband then at his, what he considered now, his friend of seven years since Julian was born.

"Maybe, if Britain would like too." Spain replied with a shrug as he looked at England head on who looked back then grinned crookedly at the Spaniard.

"I don't mind it, after all our son's are friends so why can't we?" England asked shrugging gently as he stared at the Spaniard then stretched his hand out as his grin turned to a smile when Spain took his hand giving their hands a firm pump then smiled as Julian cried out with James in victory at something they did and laughed gently.

"It's strange to think, that we all have children." Spain said as he turned to the kitchen walking as he spoke with England and America followed after him into the kitchen, Germany turning to look and smiled softly. "And before either of you asks, I'm dealing. I miss Romano every damn day and it's as painful as swallowing needles, razor blades and glass while having bricks placed on my chest. I miss Romano with everything in me but in the beginning Julian looked so much like Romano...still looks so much like him but acts nothing like him at times that it's easy to not miss Romano so much some days."

"And what about now, seven years later?" America asked tilting his head as he looked at Spain, who stared out the open door meeting his son's hazel eyes briefly and he smiled softly.

"Now? Now, I'm the happiest I could ever manage to be and I hope, with everything in me, that Romano is with his Grandpa Rome and he sees his son from wherever he is. And that Romano is finally, blissfully happy. It's all I hope. For mi único y verdadero amor italiano. "


End file.
